


Don't Hate Me

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Bullying, Consensual Underage Sex, Domestic Violence, Fighting, High School, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I don't really consider that incest but it's a tag so i'll use it, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Minor Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun, Minor Violence, Step-Sibling Incest, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex, it's in a scene near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-21
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 42,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Senior year of high school, Jaejoong's mom gets married. But a new, quiet step-brother isn't going to distract Jaejoong from what's important. Right?--These boys are in high school, which means they are under 18. Jaejoong is 17, Changmin is 14 going on 15. This fic has been properly tagged (unless you think I forgot something, just let me know), so don't come at me about the underage elements.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	1. Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

The first time Jaejoong met Changmin, the tall quiet kid and his father had come over for dinner. Jaejoong had whipped up some spicy Japanese meal and then settled at his seat with a chemistry book in his lap. His mother said something about their guests being a bit late, and Jaejoong grunted a response.

When they arrived, he put his book away long enough to bow deeply to the man his mother was currently dating, and say hello to his son. He went back to studying while he shoveled food into his mouth.

Jaejoong couldn’t remember his name after they left.

“So what do you think of Changmin?” his mother asked as they cleaned up the kitchen.

“He’s nice. Do you like him?”

His mother regarded him for a moment and then laughed. “Changmin is Kangwon’s son.”

“Oh.” And that’s all Jaejoong said, biting his lip, trying to remember anything about the young kid besides a pair of mismatched eyes.

[o]

They came over often, but Jaejoong rarely saw them. He was always at school, or with his English tutor, or at the library. Entrance exams were approaching faster than he wanted them to.

He still wonders why, two months later, he was so shocked when his mother told him she was getting married.

The wedding was beautiful, his mother was happy again. Jaejoong was happy. His older sisters, all married now, most with kids of their own, were crying. And all eight of them were crooning over their new baby brother.

Jaejoong watched with mild amusement as the young kid tried to give them all attention and answer all their questions. Their eyes met, Changmin’s pleading for help.

Jaejoong looked away. He snagged a forbidden glass of champagne from a tray and downed it.

[o]

They moved in the next weekend.

Jaejoong was at the kitchen table, sighing in annoyance as another box was dropped and Kangwon’s voice shouted out a warning. Jae dropped his head to his book, and then stood up.

“Anything I can do to help, Kangwon-shi?” Jaejoong asked.

The man smiled. “You should be studying.”

“It’s hard when you are being so noisy,” Jaejoong said, incredibly formal. “If I help, you’ll be done sooner and I can concentrate.”

“Oh, sorry, Jaejoong. Sure, then. Just grab some boxes. They’re labeled for our room or Changmin’s.”

Jae went outside and took a box from the moving van. Changmin’s name was written across the top in bold writing. He passed said young man on the stairs, and Changmin moved quickly to let him pass.

“Thank you, hyu-“ Changmin stopped, swallowed and looked away. “Jaejoong-shi.”  
Jaejoong frowned as he continued up the stairs. Did it bother him that Changmin wanted to call him hyung, or that Changmin hadn’t called him hyung? Technically, he was a hyung now. He didn’t know how to be an older brother.

Especially to someone he knew nothing about. His mother had tried to get them together, but Jaejoong always used studying as an excuse not to. He just didn’t want the distraction. But that wasn’t all of it.

Maybe he was just bothered by the fact that some boy was going to be living in one of his sister’s room.

He passed Changmin on the stairs again, this time going down, but Jae wasn’t really paying attention and Changmin had a box covering his face and Jaejoong almost ran into him and Changmin missed a step and the box fell, but Jaejoong had snatched an arm out, latching onto Changmin’s t-shirt and instead of falling down the stairs, they fell backwards onto the stairs. Jae landed hard on this ass, the younger stumbling, landing a few stairs down onto his knees, face planted against Jae’s chest.

The box rolled down the stairs, and it wasn’t until the echoes faded that Jae realized Changmin was clutching him, arms around his waist.

“Sorry, Changmin,” Jaejoong said. “I wasn’t paying attention.”

Changmin pushed away. Jae still had a death grip on the front of his shirt. Their eyes met and this time it was Changmin who looked away, blushing before clambering up to his feet. He said nothing, but went back down the stairs to grab the box.

“I hope nothing is broken,” Jae said, as he stood up and

“It’s just clothes,” Changmin muttered.

Jaejoong carried a couple more boxes and then decided he couldn’t handle the tension between him and his new brother. He made excuses, grabbed his backpack and left for the library with the promise to be home in time for dinner.

[o]

“So,” Yoochun said, using the word to blow out a lungful of smoke.

Jae took a drag from his own cigarette, watching until the wisps disappeared. “So what?”

“New family.”

Jae grunted, and Yoochun didn’t press. Jae knew that Yoochun didn’t need to press. Yoochun knew him too well. They were on the roof of the school, break had ended five minutes ago, but neither was anxious to get back to class. Jae followed the familiar lines of rooftops, patterns memorized after four years at this school.

“I saw him today,” Yoochun said. “Pretty tall.”

“Over a hundred and eighty centimeters.”

“How old his he again?”

“Fourteen.”

“He must be smart, already in high school.”

Jae shrugged and took another drag.

“You’re really tense, babe,” Yoochun said. Jae didn’t protest when Yoochun slid over and pressed himself into Jae’s side.

“Exams and all.” He did as Yoochun wanted and draped his arm around Yoochun’s waist, empty hand latching onto the top of his pants. But he didn’t pull his eyes away from the view. Nor did he acknowledge what Yoochun was hinting at as long fingers unbuttoned his school jacket.

“Come on,” Jae said and flicked the cigarette off the roof, watching as the red glow spun end over end and then snuffed out. “We’re late for class.”

He didn’t miss Yoochun’s frown.

[o]

Life at home was quiet. Jaejoong had been worried that adding two more people to his life would have thrown things out of whack. Besides getting used to sharing his bathroom again (thank god he didn’t have to fight for the shower with eight females), everything was normal. Changmin left him alone, both content to study. Even if they were in the same room, kitchen or living room, nothing was said, presence acknowledged, and then ignored.

At least, it was at first.

And then Jaejoong got tired of studying. Got tired of reading, and when they were in the kitchen, found himself staring into space, blinking and suddenly realizing he’d been staring at Changmin’s profile. The other never said anything, but kept his eyes firmly on his book, even if Jae knew he wasn’t reading.

Jae spent more time at school.

Their parents announced a mini vacation. They were going to Hong Kong for a week. Jaejoong shrugged it off, but Changmin looked worried.

“Don’t worry, darling,” his mother said, ruffling his hair. “Jaejoong will take care of you.” And then she shot Jaejoong a look that said _or else_.

Jae scoffed, but nodded.

When they arrived home from school, their parents were already gone.

Jaejoong went right to the kitchen, throwing his bag down on a chair. He felt more than saw Changmin follow him.

“Are you hungry, Changmin?” Jaejoong asked.

“Yes, hyu—yes.”

Jaejoong shut his eyes. Changmin kept almost calling him hyung. Almost, but never … and Jaejoong knew that he was waiting for permission.

“Do you know how to cook?” Jae asked.

“Only small things.”

“Well, come on. I’ll teach you to make dokkbokki.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. There’s a pan in that bottom cupboard.”

Changmin got it out as Jae pulled ingredients from the cupboard and fridge. He told Changmin all the steps, and then showed each one, letting the younger kid measure out spices for the sauce. But when he wasn’t looking, Jaejoong added more red pepper.

As the food simmered, Jaejoong pulled out some potatoes and rice from last night’s dinner and heated them in the microwave.

“You’re a good cook, hyu- Jaejoong.”

“Thanks,” Jae replied.

He tried a dokkbokki and sighed in delight at the spice on his tongue. He held a piece out for Changmin, watching as his mouth opened, tongue darting out to wrap around the food, and then closing, cheek hallowing a bit. Jae inhaled quickly. He’d been holding his breath. He swallowed past a constricted throat, and then Changmin’s face went red and he dove for a bottle of water.

Jae laughed. “Spicy?”

Changmin nodded. “I must have put in too much—“

Jaejoong waved his hand. “I added more when you weren’t looking.”

Changmin frowned and then smiled. “It is really good.”

“You made it,” Jae said with an answering smile.

He loaded up their plates with food, and Changmin ate fast, eating rice to get rid of the spiciness. It didn’t even bother Jaejoong.

Changmin went back for seconds, and then when the food was gone, he leaned back with his eyes shut. “I’m going to have to watch you more closely next time. I think you may be trying to kill me.”

“Through food?”

An eye opened. “Best way to die.”

Jae scoffed. “I’ll take death when I’m mid-orgasm, thank you.”

Changmin’s cheeks went bright red and he looked away. Jae mentally smacked himself. He stood and started cleaning up. Only moments later, Changmin joined him, still blushing. Jae had a sudden urge to be either really close to him or really far away. He picked really far away.

Grabbing his bag, he headed out of the kitchen. He stopped, and then said, “You did well, dongsaeng.”

“Thanks, hyu-hyung.”

Jae turned his back on Changmin’s smile and went up to his room.

[o]

Later that night, Jaejoong was heading to the bathroom. He’d been in his room all night, only leaving when he was sure Changmin was in his room. It was two a.m. and Jaejoong couldn’t sleep. He always had problems sleeping when it’d been too long between trysts with Yoochun. Yoochun had suddenly stopped trying to get into his pants everyday, and actually cracked open a book. They had to take tests in two months.

Jaejoong wasn’t surprised that a dim light shone under Changmin’s door. He was always up late, reading or studying. He was surprised that the door was cracked open a bit. He had his knuckles poised to rap on the door when a wanton moan caught his attention. His breath caught, and he held it, trying to listen.

 _Pervert_ , a voice that sounded like Yoochun said in his head. But it wasn’t a disgusted voice. No, it was very much interested in the muffled moans and faint thwaps of a hand speeding on a cock.

Jaejoong was hard in seconds.

There was another moan, and Jae shut his eyes, clenching his hands into fists to keep from touching himself. Images of a naked Changmin flew threw his head. Was his cock long and lean like the rest of him? Was he circumcised? And muscles, did he work out at all, or did he just study all day?

Jae wanted to know the answers to all of those questions.

And then the moan changed, gasped, ached and then heavy breathing filled the air.

 _God._ Jae jerked away from the door, fleeing to the bathroom. He splashed cold water on his face, willing his body to relax. He was not going to stroke off thinking of a fourteen year old.

 _He’s almost fifteen._ Jaejoong growled and snatched the towel off the rack. He dried his face and then came reflection to reflection with Changmin’s startled face in the mirror. They held eye contact for a moment and Changmin’s cheeks went a deep red.

“Sor-sorry—sorry, hyung,” Changmin whispered.

“It’s okay. Can’t sleep?”

Changmin swallowed and shook his head.

“Me neither.” Jaejoong was still painfully aware of the hard on tenting his pajama bottoms.

Changmin’s eyes flicked down, the red on his cheeks deepening.

And Jae’s cock twitched.

_Fuck._

“Well, I doubt we’ll be getting sleep in the bathroom,” Jae said. He hung the towel back up and squeezed by Changmin in the door. His cock just barely brushed against Changmin’s hip and he had to bite his lip hard against a moan.

Changmin didn’t stop his though, and Jaejoong ignored him and fled to his room.


	2. Holding

Jaejoong was half way to school before he realized that he hadn’t woken Changmin up. He cursed, contemplated going back, but called Changmin’s cell phone first.

A mumbled hello sounded through the phone.

“Changmin?”

“Hm.”

“You need to wake up. I’m sorry I left before I made sure—“

“Oh, shit,” Changmin shouted.

“I’m sorry—“

“No, it’s … I forgot to set my alarm and I was going to walk with you and—”

Changmin wanted to walk to school with him?

Jae cleared his throat. “Don’t be late.”

“I won’t.”

Jaejoong hung up without saying goodbye.

_Changmin wanted to walk to school with him._

Jae went straight to the library and plopped down next to Yoochun on a couch. He didn’t bother opening his books, just laid his head in Yoochun’s lap, eyes shut and tried not to think about Changmin.

“Hey, you alright?” Yoochun asked after a moment.

“Yes.”

“You lie.”

“If you knew the answer, then why did you ask?”

“Are you going to tell me why?”

Jaejoong scoffed. “Meet me on the roof at lunch.”

He felt Yoochun cock jerk in his pants. “One of these days I’m going to say no to you.”

Jae smiled, eyes still shut. “One of these days.”

[o]

Yoochun was smoking a cigarette when Jaejoong came on the roof. He threw the bolt on the door. Yoochun turned at the clang of metal and smiled. He was already hard.

“Fuck,” Jae muttered, and stalked forward. He kissed Yoochun, and Yoochun gasped out an exhale of smoke into Jae’s mouth. Jae inhaled, and then pulled away he took Yoochun’s cigarette and took a long, heavy drag.

“Is this going to be emotional sex?” Yoochun asked as Jae bit on his neck, the smoke twisting around their faces.

“Does that matter?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Not really, but you do know you’re going to have to talk to me about it?”

Jae rocked their hips together. “You want to talk right now?”

Yoochun moaned and then they started undressing each other, school jackets white shirts ties, falling off muscled shoulders and creamy skin. Hands unbuckled pants. They’d done this so often on this roof over the last four years, that they had undressing each other down to an art.

 _What would it be like to undress Changmin?_ Jae wondered as Yoochun’s pushed pants and boxers down his thighs.

“I was going to ask if you wanted to top or bottom, but I’m not sure I have a choice today,” Yoochun muttered and then smiled and a moment later he was on his knees.

Jae leaned his head back as Yoochun’s wet mouth wrapped around his cock. It was a quick sucking, only meant to lube up Jaejoong’s cock. Yoochun let him go, and twisted around. He shimmied until his clothes were past his knees. And then he wiggled his ass and smirked over his shoulder at Jae.

Jae groaned, fell to his knees and pushed two barely slick fingers into Yoochun’s body.

“No time,” Yoochun said around a deep moan. “Fuck me, Jae.” His hand was already stroking his cock.

Jae pulled his fingers out, and then held his cock against Yoochun’s hole. “You’re seriously the pushiest,” he pressed in, and Yoochun cried out, “neediest,” another thrust, and cry, “bottom I’ve ever had the pleasure of fucking,” Jaejoong said.

“You love me.”

“Most days.” And Jaejoong fucked him, hard quick and messy.

“Fuck, Jae,” Yoochun met each of his thrusts, biting his lip to keep from moaning and screaming too loud.

 _Would Changmin bite his lip? Would he squirm, and moan and—_ Jae shook the thoughts of Changmin out of his mind. Or his tried to, but he kept thinking of the sounds of his new younger brother. And that gasp in the dark hallway.

Jae came, and Yoochun moaned beneath him, hand speeding even faster on his cock. Jae tried to keep moving for him. He hadn’t come before Yoochun in such a long time, but only a moment later, his body shook and twitched and his come covered the concrete. Jae sat back on his knees and Yoochun lowered his upper body to his arms as they recovered.

“If you use my shirt to clean yourself off, I’m going to be pissed.”

Jae laughed and used his own shirt to wipe himself off. He tossed it to Yoochun. “I have another one in my gym locker.”

Yoochun cleaned himself up. They dressed, sort of. Yoochun only threw his shirt over his shoulders. Jae lay on the ground, using his jacket as a pillow. Yoochun leaned down and kissed him, and then replaced his lips with a cigarette. He lit it and then lay next to him.

Jae took his hand.

“Alright, now you’re worrying me with the handholding. Wanna tell me either what is wrong, or who you were thinking about that made you come so fast?”

Jae looked away quickly. “I hate that you know me so well.”

“At least you didn’t call me ‘Yunho’ this time.”

Jae slugged him. “You promised you’d stop bringing that up.”

Yoochun laughed.

“Who is it?”

“I stood outside his bedroom door and listened to Changmin jerk off last night.”

Yoochun sat up and stared down at him. “Well, that I was not expecting.”

Jae sighed. “And then he caught me in the bathroom trying to calm down, and then he actually looked at my cock and—”

“And you ran away. Got it. And now?”

Jae shrugged. “I haven’t seen him today.”

“You know … technically, he’s not really your brother.”

“Fuck off, he’s fourteen.”

The bell rang.

Yoochun lit another cigarette. “You wanna ditch the rest of classes?”

“No. We need to study.”

He took a couple more drags. “Do you like him then?”

Jae met Yoochun’s eyes. “I don’t even know him. We’ve had one real conversation and that was yesterday when I taught him how to make dokkbokki.” Jae snorted.

“What?”

“He said that dying from good food was the best way to go, and I told him I’d rather go mid-orgasm. You should have seen him blush.”

Yoochun laughed.

“Give me a drag.”

“Where are yours?” he asked and handed it to Jaejoong.

“I ran out, and then …” He sighed. “I hid in my room all day so I wouldn’t have to see Changmin.”

Yoochun scoffed. “Yeah. You like him.”

“He’s my brother and he’s fourteen and—”

“He’s tall. And he’s cute, and he’s smart.”

“Fuck off.”

Yoochun flung the cigarette away. “Come on. Let’s go to class.”

[o]

Yoochun and Jaejoong were in the library at about six, quizzing each other on calculus terms. In the middle of a question, Yoochun stopped, looked over Jaejoong’s shoulder and smirked slowly.

“What?” Jae asked and turned around.

His eyes met wide brown ones, and Changmin smiled, a bit hesitantly at him.

Jae smiled, hoping it was nice, while his insides squirmed. It must have been nice, because Changmin’s smile grew and he headed over to their table.

“Fuck,” Jae whispered as he turned back to Yoochun.

Yoochun sang, “You like him.”

“Shut up.”

“Hi-hi, hy-hyung,” Changmin said.

“Hey, Changmin. Have a seat.”

Changmin sat down. Yoochun kicked Jaejoong under the table.

“Oh, um. Changmin, this is Yoochun, my best friend.”

Changmin swallowed, and then bowed his head and said hello. “What are you studying?”

“Calculus,” Jaejoong said, and then rolled his eyes at the smile on Changmin’s face. “Please don’t tell me you enjoy calculus?”

He blushed and looked down.

Yoochun smiled. “Shut up, Jaejoong, just because you can’t understand it doesn’t mean we’re all stupid.” He turned to Changmin. “He doesn’t understand it at all.”

“It makes no sense,” Jae muttered.

Yoochun nudged him under the table. Jae met his eyes, and then raised an eyebrow in question. Yoochun rolled his eyes and then smiled at Changmin.

 _Ask Changmin for help?_ Fuck. Jae would never be able to concentrate.

“That was weird,” Changmin said.

“What?” Yoochun said innocently.

“The eye conversation. How long have you been friends?” Changmin asked.

“Elementary school,” Yoochun said. With a pointed look at Jaejoong, he rose and said, “I’m going to get snacks.”

After he left, and as silence fell between the two now-brothers, Jaejoong wished he’d come back. Jaejoong looked back at his text book, incredibly aware of his brother’s eyes boring into the side of his head.

“Do you hate me, hy-hyung?”

Jae looked up quickly. “Of course not, dongsaeng. I don’t even know anything about you. How could I hate you?”

“Do you think you’d hate me, like … if you found out something about me?”

“Who did you kill?” Jaejoong asked. He hoped it would clear the tension, but Changmin didn’t smile. He looked at the table.

“Look Changmin, unless you killed a little kid or think torturing animals is fun, I don’t think I could ever hate you.”

Against his better judgment, Jaejoong took Changmin’s chin between his fingers and made the boy meet his eyes. “I guess I should be all older brother and stuff,” Jaejoong said, “so if you want to talk about what is bothering you, go ahead.”

Changmin avoided his eyes.

Jae sighed and let his chin go.

Yoochun was suddenly there, dropping crisps and chocolate goodies in front of them. “Did you help him with his calculus, Changmin? Maybe being completely and utterly owned by a fourteen year old will get him to try harder.”

“Shut up, asshole.”

Yoochun pretended to be hurt. “My dearest friend, saying such things to me.”

“Sometimes I wonder why we’re still friends,” Jae replied.

“You like to suck my cock,” Yoochun said.

Jae flashed angry eyes at him. Next to him, Changmin went really still. There was no apology in Yoochun’s amused look.

“Fuck you.”

“You did that at lu—“

Jaejoong kicked him really hard under the table.

“Ow, what the fuck?”

“Shut up, asshole.”

“That’s the second time you’ve called me that in the last thirty seconds.”

“Well, you are one. Shut up.” Jae shot Yoochun an angry glare.

“What?” Yoochun asked, but his eyes said something like _now he knows you don’t mind guys_ and Jaejoong cursed him.

“Do you guys do that a lot? The eye conversation thing?” Changmin asked.

“Yes,” Yoochun said. He dropped his voice and sent a smoldering look at Jaejoong. “We’re really close.”

Again, Changmin’s cheeks turned bright red.

Yoochun smiled in victory.

“Fuck off, Yoochun. Don’t you have to be somewhere right now?” Jaejoong kicked him again.

“Are you propositioning me again, JaeJae?”

“I swear if you say—”

“Um, h-hyung, I better go,” Changmin said, biting his lower lip.

Jae fought back a groan as his imagination let him bite down on that lower lip. “Why?”

“Stay,” Yoochun said, and stood up. “I did promise my brother I’d be home early today anyway. Seriously, help him. I’ve been explaining this same shit to him for months. Maybe you can do it better.”

Yoochun smacked Jaejoong on the shoulder. “Good luck.”

Jae growled, took a swing at him and missed. He ignored Changmin, as he turned back to the table. He did not need to see those cheeks tinged with red again. His own face was hot, and he knew he was probably blushing.

“So are you two—”

“No.”

“But—“

Jaejoong shifted and stared harder at his calculus book. “Yoochun and I are friends, Changmin. And sometimes friends need each other.”

“Hy-Hyung, are we f-friends?”

Jae flipped his head around so fast it almost hurt. Changmin met his eyes, face carefully blank. But his cheeks were still touched with red. Did he have any idea what that question implied? Or was it just said in innocence? He hadn’t been especially friendly with him. And Jaejoong realized that he knew nothing about him. Nothing about what he liked or didn’t like. Nothing about his mother or what he thought of his father’s marriage to a new woman.

Finally, he had to look away. “So, are you going to help me, genius brother of mine?”

Changmin cleared his throat. “Sure.”

An hour later, Jaejoong growled in frustration, and used it as an excuse to slide a few inches away from Changmin. Somehow, Changmin ended up so close to him that their legs pressed together, and he was leaning over Jaejoong’s paper, talking and explaining and licking his lower lip.

“Fuck it,” Jae growled. “I’ll take the social test instead. I hate this shit.”

“You’ll get it, hyung,” Changmin said. “You still have two months.”

Jaejoong started gathering his books. “I’m going home. You coming?”

Changmin swallowed, but nodded.

They walked home in silence. Jae didn’t know what to say anyway. He was content to look at the ground and ignore the boy next to him. The gorgeous, tall, smart boy with adorable eyes, a dazzling smile and—

“Fuck,” Jaejoong muttered.

Once home, Jaejoong threw his bag in the random direction of the couch, and then headed up the stairs.

“H-hyung?” Changmin whispered, but it echoed in the quiet house.

Jae stopped.

“I—I’m going to order take out, do want some?”

Jae shook his head. “Don’t. Let me relax for a half hour or so and then I’ll come make dinner.”

“But—“

“Mom told me to take care of you, Changmin. I’m going to.”

“Okay, hyung.”

Jae went to his room, locked the door and flung himself on his bed. Tingles shot up through his leg where Changmin had been pressed against him. At least he had his calculus issues as an excuse to be away from Changmin for a little while. He dared a glance at the door.

“Fuck it,” he muttered. He shucked off his school clothes, lay with legs spread and stroked his cock, quick, fast, trying so hard not to think of innocent, mismatched eyes, or red cheeks or longlonglonglonglong legs. For the second time that day, he came embarrassingly fast, back arching, toes curling into the blanket. And with Changmin’s name barely ghosting past his lips.


	3. Succumbing

Changmin was awake and ready to go the next morning, and they walked to school together.

Jaejoong wanted to say something, but didn’t know what to say. He’d jerked off again after dinner. After watching Changmin’s face smile every time he praised him.

Changmin didn’t seem to know what to say either.

Jae was so confused. Last night, Changmin had smiled more and touched his arm more. Jae couldn’t tell if it was because he liked him or because they were brothers now.

“I’ll see you later,” Jae said, heading for the door to the roof.

“Jaejo—um, where are you going?”

For a moment, Jaejoong almost told him, and then shut his mouth because if he told him, he’d invite him, and the roof was JaeChun territory. No one went on the roof if there was a chance that JaeChun were up there. No one.

“Meeting Yoochun,” Jae said shortly and turned away from Changmin’s frown.

 _Just brothers_ , Jae repeated to himself.

Jae stomped up the four flights of stairs to the roof, slammed the door open, and stalked across the concrete to Yoochun who was leaning on the railing. He fisted his hands in Yoochun’s school jacket and buried his face in his neck.

Yoochun opened his mouth like he was going to make a smart comment, and then shut it. He tossed his cigarette and then held Jae tightly. They were the same height, same clothes size, same shoe size. Fuck, even their cocks were close to the same size. But at times like this, Jae felt really, really small, and only Yoochun was big enough to hold him.

Jae was shaking.

“God, what’s wrong?” Yoochun asked.

“Everything.”

“That’s a lot of things, babe.”

“Ditch with me?”

“We have a chemistry test today.”

“Fuck.”

“Does this have to do with Changmin?”

“I said ‘everything’ didn’t I?”

“What happened?”

“Nothing. We made dinner. We did homework. We went to bed.”

“So why—“

Jae buried deeper, words muffled, but Yoochun had a lot of practice deciphering Jae-buried-into-his-shoulder talk. “It’s everything, Chunnie. Everything. I just … I want to be done and in college and no stupid test and no fucking calculus, no more pressure, and no stupid, gorgeous, hot step-brother jerking off at two am while I’m walking by his room.”

Yoochun said nothing, but held him more tightly. The warning bell rang.

“Come on,” Yoochun said. He grabbed Jae’s shoulders and pushed him upright. Jae wasn’t crying, because Jae only cried when he broke apart, and this was not Jae breaking apart. “We can’t be late today.”

Jae sighed and followed Yoochun down the stairs, their hands clasped tightly together. They were almost to their classroom when they heard laughter and a mocking voice, “So, smart kid. I promise if you do my homework for me, you can suck my cock.”

Jae sighed. Kangin. Stupid bully. He and Yoochun changed directions. Around a corner, and Jaejoong stopped in his tracks. Kangin and three of his cronies had Changmin barricaded against a wall.

“Kangin!” Jae shouted.

And Kangin turned around with a grin. “Ah, the school’s hero. Protector of the weak and in-“

“That’s my step-brother.”

Kangin face fell. “Step-brother?”

“Yes. His father and my mother got married a few weeks ago.”

Jae pushed by the others and tried to ask Changmin if he was okay with his eyes. Changmin looked down.

“You’re lucky there aren’t any bruises on his face,” Yoochun said to the group.

Jae glared at Kangin. “If I see any bruises on any part of his body, I don’t even care if he smacked his shin on a table or something, I’m taking it out on you. I don’t care who did it. If I even once think he’s being bullied by anyone at this school, it’ll be your ass that gets beat up. You understand?”

“Yeah, Jae, calm down. I didn’t know he was your brother.”

“It shouldn’t have made a difference. Now get to class.”

The four of them turned around and left the hallway.

Jae turned back to Changmin. “You alright?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. And I’m serious about this, Min. Anyone hurts you, makes fun of you, or if you just don’t like them for whatever reason, just let me know.”

“Violence doesn’t solve anything,” Changmin said with a wry grin.

Jae smirked. “In high school it does. Now get to class before you miss having that overly large brain of yours shoved full of more information.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

Jae gave him a one armed squeeze and then said, “See you after school.”

He and Yoochun headed back to their class, and then right around the corner, Jae shoved Yoochun against the wall and resumed his clutching-cuddling-I need you position.

Yoochun rubbed his back. “Control, Jae, we’re not on the roof.”

“I know.”

Another deep breath. “Come on.”

Jae was sure he failed his Chemistry test.

[o]

“If you see Changmin, tell him I went home,” Jae said to Yoochun as soon as the last bell rang.

Yoochun nodded, and Jae sent him a grateful look for not prying and not asking and knowing Jae enough that Jae just needed to be alone.

He bought four packs of smokes from the closest store, and then went home and climbed up on the roof. Cigarette after cigarette was lit, sucked on, and then tossed, as Jaejoong’s brain whirled with insecurity. _What if I’m not good enough? What if I fail? How can I pass anything? I can’t let my father down, not like this._

He smoked an entire pack before he saw Changmin on his way down the hill to their house. It was after five. He slid into his bedroom window, locked his door and then went to his desk. The front door shut, and then all was silent. Jae stared at the computer screen, but touched nothing. _What am I doing?_

What felt like years later, he blinked and realized he’d done nothing. The colorful lightning bolts of his screensaver zapped across the screen.

And he was waiting. He glanced at the clock. It was six. Changmin had been home for almost an hour. Didn’t even come to check on him. _Just brothers, then._

Jae sighed. That shouldn’t have bothered him.

Another hour, staring into space, listening to his iPod. And then someone knocked.

“H-hyung?”

Jae ignored him. _Stupid. You wanted him to come and talk to you and now that he did, you’re ignoring him?_

Another knock. “Will you at least let me know you’re alive?”

Jae got up and opened the door. Changmin was there, with a plate of food.

He immediately looked down. “Yoochun said you didn’t have lunch and you’ve been up here for hours to I figured you were hungry and I—”

“Thanks, Min.”

He tried not to smile too widely at the nickname as Jaejoong took the plate.

“Dokkbokki,” Jae said, hiding a panicked thought of _just brothers_ behind a grin.

“Extra spicy.”

“Awesome.” Jae left the door open and went to his desk to eat.

Changmin stayed at the door, uneasy, and then said, “I-I’ll see you later, h-hyung.”

Jae turned to invite him in, but he’d already disappeared.

[o]

Two a.m. again.

Jae stared at his ceiling until he was sure he had burned the words _just brothers_ and _he’s only fourteen_ into the white gloss.

He sighed and sat up, put his face in his hands and tried to get a grip on everything.

It wasn’t just Changmin. It was school, and the expectations, and fuck, he wasn’t going to do well. Living up to eight sisters’ reputations, four of which had gone to Seoul University. And Yoochun, who he was sure would end up in a prestigious music program. What would he do without Yoochun? And his father, the father he had never met but whom his older sisters talked of like he had been a god. He stared up at his ceiling. _Are you disappointed in me? With who I am? I am trying so hard._

He stood with an aggravated noise. _I will not cry, not cry, not cry._ He swallowed past the lump in his throat, and headed to the bathroom.

Changmin’s door was open again, soft light of a lamp illuminating only a section of the floor. Jae stopped and stared at it. And then in the quiet, he picked up another moan.

_Fuck._

His brain turned off. That’s the only explanation he had for pushing the door open.

Changmin was on his bed, longlonglonglong legs spread, hand lightly fisting his cock, and fuck, it was long and lean like the rest of him. Jae was in hard in seconds. His strokes were calm, his eyes on the screen of the laptop currently sitting on his nightstand. Jae could see a bit of the screen, but there are no sounds.

It was like he was floating when he entered the room, not quite aware that he was doing it, but definitely knowing that he shouldn’t.

“Hy-hyung!” His shout was panicked, embarrassed, and Jaejoong didn’t look at him as he walked to the side of the bed. He sat and turned the laptop to him, barely masking his surprise at the distinct lack of boobs and pussies on the two people fucking on the screen.

“Hyung!” Changmin said again.

“It’s good to see you’re using your new laptop for educational purposes.”

Suddenly, Changmin sat up, reaching around Jaejoong and hitting escape, effectively closing the scene just before it got really good. And then he was muttering something behind Jaejoong and the bed was moving. Jae twisted. Changmin had his face covered by his hands, legs crossed, cock now soft, rocking back and forth.

He was circumcised, and Jae smiled.

Taking Changmin’s wrists, Jae pulled shaking hands from his face.

“—hate me, please don’t. I don’t want you to hate, please, please.”

“Hey, wow. Wait,” Jae said with a grin. “Why would I hate you?”

Changmin shook his head. “Please don’t. Please don’t leave me.”

Really worried now, Jae hugged him, and let him shudder and cry into his shoulder and god, his skin was so soft; Jae fought not to caress his back, running fingers through his hair instead. It didn’t take long for the kid to calm down.

He went really still in Jae’s arms. Jae pushed him far enough away to wipe his cheeks with his fingers.

“Better now?”

Changmin looked away. And then his eyes went wide, like he suddenly realized he was still naked, and he tried to grab his blanket to cover up. Jae stopped him.

Their eyes met.

Changmin’s gaze was bordering on panic, but not the _I’m trapped and he’s going to hurt me panic_ but more the _good fuck, don’t let me embarrass myself_ panic.

“So,” Jae whispered.

Changmin’s eye went a bit wider, and then a pink tongue moistened his lips.

Jae let out a short breath. “Have you ever been kissed, Min?”

Changmin nodded once.

“By who?”

The corner of his mouth jerked. “My mom, your mom, my dad, my younger sister, my—“

“God, that is not what I meant,” Jae said, but smiling. “Have you ever been really kissed?”

“No.”

Jae looked away. _not right, brothers, not right, only fourteen, not right, brothers, not right, only four-_

“Please, hy-hyung. Please.”

“Why?”

“I like you.”

“As a brother, or—”

“We’re both sitting here with erections. I don’t think brothers think about each other like that.”

Jae scoffed and met his eyes again. “Who is this snarky, combative teenager, and what have you done with my mild-mannered, polite step-brother?”

“I’m scared and nervous and so fucking embarrassed, call it a defense mechanism.”

Jae grinned, and then made a sensual show of climbing on Changmin’s bed, crawling over to the still shaking boy. Changmin’s eyes went even wider as his gaze slid down Jae’s body to the tent in his sweatpants. As Jae came closer, he had to lean back on his elbows. Jae straddled Changmin’s hips, hands on either side of the younger’s shoulders.

“I like it,” Jae whispered, lips close to Changmin’s. “It suits you more than the quiet nerd act. Promise me you’ll be yourself around me.”

Another swallow, and then Changmin nodded. “But only if you kiss me.”


	4. Moaning

“You’re shaking,” Jae whispered. “Why?”

Changmin let out a snort of disbelief, and it made Jae smile.

“You’re a quick learner, Minnie-ah,” Jae whispered, still perilously close to Changmin’s lips. “So if it makes you less nervous, consider this a lesson. Take mental notes. I have been told I’m quite the kisser, so you’re learning from the best.”

“Do you talk this much when you’re with Yoochun?”

Another smile. “Yes, but with Yoochun it’s ‘god, fuck me harder’ and ‘right there, baby’ and—”

Changmin turned pink and dropped his eyes. Before he could lower his head, Jae swooped in and pressed their lips together.

Changmin whimpered.

Jae did nothing more than hold his lips for a few moments, and then pulled away. Changmin sucked in a deep breath.

“You really need to relax,” Jae whispered, pecking his lips between words. “I’m not going to hurt you. And if you feel uncomfortable with anything I do, let me know, and I’ll stop, okay?”

“O-okay.”

Jae kissed him again, more than just a press of lips this time. His arms started to shake, holding himself over Changmin. With one hand clutching Changmin’s neck, Jae sat back. He ended up sitting on Changmin’s knees with Changmin sitting up. Jae added another kiss to the steady line of kisses. Changmin was still dazed, not quite able to follow him, little whimpers escaping his lips. Jae readjusted again. Moving until he was sitting between Changmin’s spread legs, his own hooked over Changmin’s thighs.

He took Changmin’s hands and placed them on his hips.

“I want you to touch me, Min,” Jae said, again without moving his lips away.

Changmin moaned, fingers tightening on Jae’s body. Jae echoed his moan, and Changmin suddenly snapped away, gasping, pulling his hands to himself, and rubbing his arms. Jae sat still, waiting, until Changmin looked up at him, eyes apologetic.

Jae reached up and touched his face. “What’s wrong?”

His cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, but he leaned into Jae’s touch. “You moaned.”

“That’s because it felt good. I want you to touch me,” he repeated.

“Why?”

“Pabo. Because I like you. I’ve been thinking about you touching me for at least a week now.”

“But why? You’re … you’re … you’re perfect, hyung, and I—”

Jae cupped Changmin’s face in his hands. “You’re gorgeous, Minnie.” He kissed him, causing Changmin to let out a startled whimper. “You’re smart.” Kiss. “You’re tall.” Kiss. “Your eyes are entirely too easy to get captivated by.” Kiss. “Fuck, and when you smile, like a real smile, it makes my breath catch.”

“But—”

“God, and your legs, Min, fuck. Wanna know what else I’ve been thinking about for at least a week?”

Without waiting for Changmin to answer, Jaejoong grabbed under Changmin’s knees, lifting his legs enough, and moving his own, until his legs were over Jae’s hips and wrapped around his body. When Changmin tried to move, Jae tightened his hold on Changmin’s upper thighs, holding him, eyes shut head back.

“Please, Changmin, touch me. Fuck please.”

Shaking hands settled back on his hips, and Jae smiled quickly and then leaned forward for another kiss. He demanded more from Changmin this time with open-lip kisses, quick, each one causing Changmin’s hands to shiver on Jae’s hips. Jae slid his arms up Changmin’s to his shoulders, light caresses, firmer touches, until one arm wrapped around this shoulders and the other tangled in his hair. Jae used that one to angle Changmin’s face a bit.

And then he licked Changmin’s upper lip.

Changmin gasped and broke away. To Jae’s surprise, he kept eye contact.

“Too much?” Jae asked.

“No. It j-just startled me.”

Jae grinned and leaned forward, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Changmin’s neck. He shivered. “The key to kissing is to go slow, never too eager, or too much, until you know how the other kisses.”

Jae kissed him again, tongue gently swiping across his lower lip. Changmin made another delectable noise, and then his lips parted and Jae kissed him again. After the fourth kiss, Changmin’s tongue finally touched his, and Jae whimpered, body melting, hips sliding forward. Changmin tightened his legs around him. They kissed for long minutes. It took all of Jae’s self control not to let his hands wander, or to throw Changmin to the bed and frot against him.

When he finally pulled away, Jae smiled at the slightly dazed look on Changmin’s face.

“Well?” Jae demanded.

Changmin blinked, nodded and then licked his lips. Jae was immediately back at his lips, kissing him quickly, tightening fingers in his hair.

“God, Min.” Kiss. “Do you have any idea.” Kiss. “What licking your lips.” Kiss. “Does to me?”

Changmin moaned.

Only a moment later, Jae decided he could control himself later. He moved his lips down Changmin’s neck. Each kiss, suck and nibble accompanied by a breathy gasp or moan. Jae licked Changmin’s collar bone, across his shoulder. He shifted back, hands now at Changmin’s hips as he trailed kisses along his upper chest to the other shoulder and neck. Changmin moaned, low in his throat, and tilted his head back. Jae covered his skin in kisses, moving lower and lower, until there was no break to the growl coming from Changmin. Jae pressed more, and Changmin’s hands left his hips, landing behind him to hold himself up.

Jae licked down to an already hard nipple. He blew cool air across Changmin’s skin, watching as the nipple jerked, and gooseflesh rose up all over his body.

“Hyung,” Changmin whimpered.

Jae licked a nipple. “Yeah, Min?” He laved attention on the pink bud, nipping, licking, and then finally closing his mouth around it and sucking.

“I—I, god, hyung. Hyung!”

Jae pulled back, words whispering against skin. “Like that.”

“Yes,” it was a gasp, so quiet, so innocent, and Jae’s cock throbbed behind the confines of his sweatpants.

“Lay back,” Jae whispered, pushing him with one hand, “but whatever you do, don’t you dare let go of me with your legs.”

Changmin nodded, eyes a bit wide, but he lay down as instructed.

Jae moved, conscious of doing what he could to keep his body off Changmin’s. If he hadn’t, nothing would have stopped him from taking Changmin right then.

Changmin still looked worried, body tense, so Jaejoong kissed him again, soft, open kisses until Changmin relaxed into the kisses, his legs tightening around Jae’s hips. Jae kissed his skin again, neck, collar bones, shoulders, and then ended back at nipples. With no warning, he sucked one up into his mouth. Changmin cried out. His legs tightened and his hips rose off the bed, bringing their erections into contact and Changmin whimpered, trying for more contact. Jae chuckled and held his hip down.

“Patience. Patience.”

Another needed whimper. “I can’t, hy-hyung, please. I –“

“Alright,” Jae whispered. He trailed fingers down Changmin’s chest, pausing once to flick a nipple. And Changmin gasped.

Jae let his fingers trace closer, over ribs, along his hip bone.

Changmin squirmed. “Hyu-hyung, I, god, hyung, I—”

“Sh, it’s alright, Min. I’m no where near done playing with you.”

Changmin snorted, and then cried out when Jae slid a finger along the length of his cock. A moment later, Jae sucked on a nipple and took Changmin’s cock in his hand. He stroked, slow, all the way up and down. Changmin cried out, body trying to arch up. Jae moaned, pumped faster as Changmin’s cock swelled and twitched in his hand. He looked up just in time to see Changmin’s mouth open in a moan, eyes shut, neck arched.

“Fuck!” Changmin shouted, and came. Jaejoong watched as spurt after spurt landed on Changmin’s stomach and chest.

He only stroked him for a moment longer, and then moved kisses up to his neck again. When he tried for lips, Changmin turned his face away, cheeks red.

“What’s wrong?” Jae whispered, knowing full well what was bothering him.

Changmin didn’t answer, but shut his eyes tightly.

“Why are you embarrassed, Minnie? That was gorgeous. Way better than anything I could imagine by myself.”

“Really?” his voice was quiet, scared.

“Really.” Jae reached up to touch his face, and then stopped, realizing he’d been reaching with the hand covered in come. “Min. Look at me.”

Scared gaze flicked to him. Jae smirked and very slowly, licked the come off his hand, eyes closing pleasure.

“God,” Changmin whispered.

Jae kissed him, and with one hand tried to tug his pants off, finally freeing his cock. “Touch me, God, Min, touch me, now, please.”

“I don’t kno—“

“At this point, Min, all you’re going to have to do is touch me.”

Changmin swallowed, and with a shaking hand, reached between their bodies. His eyes shut when he wrapped fingers around Jae’s cock. Jae groaned, thrusting into his hand.

“More. Fast, quick, Min, please. I can’t … fuck.”

Jae kissed him, hard fast and Changmin’s hand faltered for a moment and then sped back up.

“Feels so good, Min,” Jae whispered, face pressed against his neck, body arched and those long long long long long legs still wrapped around him. He was so close, so close, delirious, barely noticing when Changmin put a hand to his shoulder and pushed up. He went easily, holding himself up with straight arms. The strokes on his cock slowed, and Jae whimpered in disbelief.

A hint of a smirk danced over Changmin’s lips and then he lifted his head, tongue out. Jae had a moment to shiver and then that tongue touched his pierced nipple and he cried out, eyes shut tight, as all the built up pleasure left his body, gray clouded his vision, and he jerked, and exploded, coming hard and painfully. His arms shook and body twitched as Changmin stroked him through his orgasm, mouth still attached to his nipple.

Jae was gasping. God, he hadn’t come that hard in so long. And then he shivered, and took Changmin by the wrist. “Stop, Min, too sensitive.”

Changmin did, with a grin, and then Jae smirked, brought Changmin’s hand up to his mouth and again licked the come from between his fingers.

“I told you there was no reason to be embarrassed, Min,” Jae said, and then sucked a finger into his mouth. “I want you just as much as you want me.”

Changmin blushed and looked away.

“You’re a mess,” Jae said, and then with a devilish grin started licking come off Changmin’s body.

“Hy-hyung, I can just—”

Jae bit him, just next to his belly button and Changmin moaned and watched as Jae’s sinful pink tongue bathed him clean. Changmin’s cock was hard again, hadn’t really gone down at all, and Jae lifted it away from his body and licked the head.

“Fuck!” Changmin shouted again arching his body from the bed.

Jae held his hips down and did it again, sucking in the soft head, and running a firm hand down the rest of him. Tonguing the slit.

“Oh my god, Jaejoong. Please.”

Jae smiled, licking every bit of his cock, stroking him.

Changmin’s legs started to slip from his back. And Jae quickly let go of his cock and grabbed them.

“No. They stay around me,” he said, voice a low moan.

Changmin whimpered, but adjusted so his ankles were crossed at his lower back. Jae sucked his cock back into his mouth. He took as much as he could, pulled back, and then took more. Changmin was groaning, and suddenly hands were fisted in his hair, and Changmin’s hips rose and Jae choked on the first thrust, and then relaxed his throat and let Changmin fuck his face. He kept a hand at the base, Changmin was really too long to comfortably deep throat. His hair was pulled again, and then harder, and Jae moaned as his cock slowly hardened.

“Fuck, Jaejoong, hyung, fuck. I’m—going.”

Jae sucked harder, and Changmin’s cock swelled, filling his throat. Just moments before Changmin came, Jae held his hips to the bed, and then took all of Changmin down his throat, slow, deep, and then again, closing his throat around him as he pulsed, and then Chamgmin came.

“Jaejoong! God, Jae!”

Jae swallowed, throat pumping, tongue lapping at the slit and then quite suddenly Changmin grabbed his arms and pulled him away, pushed him away. Jae landed on his side, and Changmin curled away from him, in a tight ball and covered his face with his hands. His body was shaking.

“Min?” Jae whispered.

Changmin flinched when Jae touched his shoulder, but didn’t pull away. Jae snuggled up behind him, listening to him pant.

After a few minutes, Jae asked, “What’s wrong, Min?”

“We—fuck, hyung, we—“

“You didn’t like it?”

“God, I loved it.” And Changmin whimpered, body still shaking, and then Jae heard the tears in the whimpers.

“Hey, Min, shh, you’re alright, just … calm down for a moment and then tell me what’s wrong, okay?” Jae pressed a kiss to Changmin’s shoulder, and when Changmin flinched again, guilt like Jae had never known filled him. It was like throwing a bucket of ice water on him, passion wilting, fear rising.

Fuck. He’d just gotten off with his brother. His fourteen-year-old brother.

He wanted to crawl into a hole, crawl into a deep deep deep hole and have someone bury him. The only thing that kept him from running away, from crawling away in shame, was Changmin’s death grip on his arms.


	5. Kissing

Very, very slowly, Changmin calmed down until his body jerked with little hiccups. Jae would have found it cute if he wasn’t so incredibly worried.

“I-I’m sorry, hy-hyu-hyung. P-pl-lease don’t hate me, please. I—”

“Sh, Minnie, it’s okay.”

“Y-You hate me.”

“I do not.”

“You do.” His hands covered his face. “I-I ruined—”

“I do not hate you.”

This time when Jae tugged on him, Changmin let himself be turned and Jae held him close, his face buried into his shoulder. Jae rubbed soothing circles on his back.

“God, Min, I don’t hate you. I like you so much and fuck, I shouldn’t be here. I shouldn’t have come into your room and you’re so young and I practically threw myself on you.”

His shoulders were shaking again. Jae took his face in his hands and made him look up, but Changmin shut his eyes.

“How could I hate you when you’re so amazing?” Jae whispered and kissed the tears on Changmin’s cheeks.

“Do you regret it, then? You said you shouldn’t have—”

“I shouldn’t have.”

Changmin tried to shove him away.

“I shouldn’t have, and if anyone finds out I’m going to be in so much trouble, but I’m glad I did. If I hadn’t, I may have snapped and done worse to you than—”

“Worse? I told you I was bad.”

Jae laughed at that, and then kissed an apology when Changmin’s face scrunched. “You were perfect. Absolutely perfectly amazingly wonderfully insanely—”

Changmin shoved him a bit, cheeks going red again.

After another kiss, Jae settled them back on the bed, Changmin tucked into his side. Jae ran hands on his back, one up into Changmin’s hair. Changmin practically purred.

“Do you feel like talking now?” Jae whispered.

“No. I want to curl up and die.”

“Why?”

He mumbled something against Jae skin. Jae’s cock twitched at the brush of lips.

“What was that?”

“I—I’m tired. Yeah. Tired.”

Jae nuzzled his hair. “Liar. There’s no reason for you to be embarrassed. Fuck, if anyone should be embarrassed, it’s me. I came a lot faster than you did.”

Changmin’s body shook with laughter. “Yeah, you did.”

“Not my fault you’re absolutely perfectly amazingl—“

Changmin shoved him. Jae laughed and they shared another sweet kiss.

“Now. Tell me why you’re so worried that I hate you.”

“Do I have to?”

“No. But you can tell me anything, okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

Jae shifted, arms tightening. He glanced at the clock. Almost three. He yawned, and then said very quietly, “I’m scared, Min.”

Changmin propped up on an elbow, eyebrows raised in surprise. “You? Scared? Of what?”

“Failing.”

His brow furrowed and he pouted.

Jae smiled and stole a kiss. “Don’t do that,” he whispered. “Too cute.”

Changmin huffed, but his lips curled in a smile. “Why are you afraid of failing, hyung? You’re good at everything.”

“Except calculus.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “I’ve made a promise to myself that you’ll understand enough not to fail.”

Jae rubbed their noses together. “Thanks.”

Changmin jerked away and wrinkled his nose. “That was really gay, hyung.”

Jae laughed. “How gay, compared to what we did ten minutes ago?”

“Way gayer,” he said, as his cheeks flushed.

“How are you a fucking genius anyway?” Jae demanded.

He bit his lower lip and looked away. “Just … threw myself at school work, after …after—“

Jae rubbed his thumb on Changmin’s cheek.

“After Mom left,” he finished quietly.

“When did she leave?”

“I was eleven.”

“Why did she leave?”

Changmin pulled away. Jae let him. He sat with his back to Jae, legs curled underneath him, arms around his knees, face on his arms. When he started talking, it was so quietly, that Jae had to move closer. He curled around Changmin’s body, his stomach pressed against Changmin’s back. He propped up on an elbow, and ran his other hand over Changmin’s shoulders.

“I came home from school and told her I had a boyfriend, that I kissed a boy, and she hit me. When my dad came home, he took me to the hospital. She was gone in less than a month, and—” His voice broke. “I had to recover for a long time, so I had to study on my own.”

Jae kissed his shoulder.

Changmin took a deep breath. “The last thing she said to me was that she was leaving because of me, and I was gross and she hated me and—” He broke off, breath gasping. “She said no one would stay if they knew, no one would like me and no one—my dad doesn’t know.”

“If I remember my lust hazed filled mind correctly, you said you had a sister.”

“Yeah. Younger. Mom took her. She said I was going to rape her.”

“Fuck, Min.” Jae hugged him tightly. “What about your dad?”

“He stood by me, obviously, but … well. I kinda sorta lied to him.”

“What did you say?”

“Last year, I told him it was a phase and I was over it, of course, I knew that wasn’t true, and then my dad has to fall in love with your mom and I find myself living with the hottest guy I’ve ever seen.”

Jae smiled. “Such a tragedy.”

Changmin slugged his shoulder. “Shut up, hyung.”

Jae leaned up and nuzzled his neck. Breathing on that spot just below Changmin’s ear was starting to become one of Jae’s favorite things. And based on the shiver down Changmin’s spine, he knew it was one of Changmin’s too.

“So why were you so worried that I’d hate you?”

Changmin looked away.

“You knew what I’d done with Yoochun.”

“I convinced myself that you were kidding around. You’re like the perfect son. You can’t be gay.”

Jae smirked. “I’m bi, actually. Girls are pretty, too.”

“You’re prettier than any girl at school.”

Jae pinched Changmin’s side.

“Ah, hyung,” he said, rubbing it hard. “What was that for?”

“Don’t call me pretty.” Jae leaned down and kissed the red skin. Changmin moaned. Jae sucked the skin into his mouth hard.

“Fuck, hyung.”

Jae chewed and sucked on the spot. Changmin leaned against him, hand tangling in Jae’s hair, breath gasping, and then Jae pulled away, smiling at the incredibly purple spot. He kissed it once, and then sat back up.

“Don’t call me pretty,” he repeated.

Changmin grinned, and kissed Jae quickly, cheeks going pink as Jae stared at him. “And it’s your turn.”

Jae let a smirk form on his face, and then he licked his lips. “My turn for what?”

Even though his cheeks were almost red, Changmin managed to roll his eyes and say, “Horn dog. I meant it’s your turn to talk to me. You said you were scared.”

“Oh, that.” Jae plopped onto his back. Changmin followed him, crawling over him, until he straddled Jae’s stomach. He rubbed hands up and down Jae’s chest.

Jae concentrated on the feel of his hands, skin on skin. He moaned as one of Changmin’s fingers caught on his nipple ring. Changmin smirked and twisted the piercing.

“Fuck.”

“Tell me why you’re scared, hyung.”

“I can’t think with you doing that.”

Changmin let go. “Is this better?” His mouth closed over the nipple.

Jae cried out, hands gripping Changmin’s hips, arching off the bed. His mouth was gone almost instantly, leaving Jae panting, dizzy and wondering what the fuck just happened.

“You watch too much porn,” Jae said, blinking his eyes.

Changmin laughed. “No such thing.” He moved off Jae’s body and curled back against his side. “Okay. I’ll stop distracting you. Tell me.”

Jae put his hands behind his head. “It’s just a lot of stress. No big deal.”

“Liar.”

“Really.”

“And the cause of this stress.”

“School.”

“And?”

“God, Min, you’re worse than my mom.”

Changmin frowned.

“Sorry, it’s just hard to articulate it. I have eight sisters, Min. Eight of them.”

Changmin shivered, Jae remembered the wedding and laughed. “They’re all brilliant and god, one of them is a doctor, and all the teachers at school for the last four years of my life have said, ‘oh, he’s so and so’s younger brother, he’ll be great’. My calculus teacher actually said that he didn’t understand why I was having trouble because Seoyon was perfect in every test. They talk about how awesome my dad was before he died and I look like my mom, but I really, really look like my dad, and sometimes it makes my mom’s heart ache just to look at me, but he was perfect, Changmin. Perfect. And my mom is always telling me how great I am, and how much I’m like him and I’m not. I get in fights, I smoke cigarettes, I get drunk too much, I’d rather fuck my best fried than actually try to find a girlfriend who my mom wants me to marry, and now, fuck, now I’m infatuated with my step-brother who is only fourteen and I’m pretty damn sure I’m going to hell for sucking you off.”

“And you said you didn’t want to talk about it,” Changmin said with a smirk.

It made Jaejoong laugh, and he grabbed Changmin by the back of the neck and kissed him. “Thank you.”

“What are friends for?” He made a face. “Friends? Brothers, lovers, jerk off partners .. what the fuck are we?”

“Well, Yoochun calls us ‘fuck buddies’, I guess you and I can be ‘fuck brothers’.”

“Oh, hyung that sounds so wrong. They both do.” And then he bit his lip and looked away.

“What?”

“Are you and Yoochun still going to—”

“Fuck?” Jae asked. “No. We never do anything with each other when one of us is taken.”

He looked unconvinced.

Jae held him close. “I know it sucks, but you’ll just have to trust me. Now, come on. We have to be awake in four hours for school.”

[o]

Waking up, curled up next to Changmin was amazing. Waking Changmin up by sucking on his cock was even more amazing.

“God, hyung,” Changmin muttered, arm over his eyes. His other hand was fisted in Jaejoong’s hair. He grunted, and then a startled cry flew past his lips and he came down Jaejoong’s throat in a lazy, morning rush. Jae kissed up his body, pressed a chaste kiss to Changmin’s lips, and said, “Come on. Time to get up.”

“Fuck,” Changmin whispered. “I have a test today and I am sure as hell not going to be able to concentrate on it.”

Jaejoong crossed his arms and glared at him.

“What?”

“You have a dirty mouth.”

Changmin grinned. “And I’m sure you’d love to teach me lots of dirty things to do with it.”

“Fuck,” Jae muttered and reached for him, but Changmin slid away and out of bed, laughing as he headed for the shower.

Jae sighed and fell back to the bed. Everything, last night, was so surreal. And Changmin was his. All his. Only his.

Well, until their parents got home. Fuck. When Changmin got out of the shower, they were going to have to se some ground rules about public behavior.

[o]

They decided on a handshake whenever they wanted to kiss each other. It was a grip and then a slide of fingers, a bump of fists. It wasn’t the same, but as Jaejoong headed to the roof, hand tingling, it made him smile. He had something.

Yoochun leaned back on his elbows the concrete wall. He was mid-drag, cheeks hallowed, and Jae thought of Changmin’s mouth doing dirty things to his cock. Jae took the cigarette from him and took his own drag.

“Alright, spill. You’ve got that ‘I just had amazing sex smile’ on your face,” Yoochun said.

Jae smirked and nodded. “I caught him watching gay porn.”

An eyebrow rose. “And?”

“And we had some fun.”

“Oh, come on Jaejoong, give me fucking details.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“I hate you.”

Jae laughed.

“So did you fuck him?”

“No, we didn’t go that far. Hand jobs, I sucked him off and then we talked.”

“About?”

“Everything.”

Yoochun smiled. “Good. You need to talk more. You’ve been a bit withdrawn and emotional lately.”

“I know.”

“And? Tell me about him.”

“There isn’t that much to tell,” Jae said. “He’s … he’s cute and a virgin and, god, Yoochun, he’d never been kissed before, and fuck, I seriously have a fetish with his legs wrapped around me.”

“You and legs,” Yoochun said with a grin. “What was it you said when I told you to break up with Yunho?" His voice changed to a petulant whine. "But his legs are so long.”

Jae shoved him. “Yes, well, Changmin’s legs are longer. So is his cock.”

Yoochun smiled. “How long?”

Jae showed him, and an approximate thickness.

Yoochun whistled. “Damn. I know you, my darling BFF, and when it comes to you fucking him or having that cock inside you, you’re going to end up being Changmin’s bitch.

Jae laughed. “Now that, I don’t mind.”

The warning bell rang, and they both looked at the door, and then they each lit another cigarette. They smoked in silence.

Yoochun cleared his throat. “So I’ve been thinking of asking Junsu out.”

Jaejoong choked on his cigarette. “Kim Junsu? Straight, soccer star, girls falling over their breasts to fuck him, Kim Junsu?”

“That’s the one.”

Jae shook his head. “God, what’s the matter with you? He’s going to kick your ass.”

“For as many times as I’ve caught him staring at my ass, I think he’d rather fuck it.”

“Wow. Good luck with that.”

Yoochun leered at him. “Getting shot down by a straight guy isn’t as bad as fucking your little brother.”

“Fuck off.”


	6. Thrusting

Jae dropped his bag to the floor, dropped his body to the chair and dropped his head to the table.

Yoochun laughed. “Problems?”

“I’ve been half hard all fucking day,” Jae muttered.

“I know. I’ve looked, and I’ve seen a lot of other people look. Including the straight soccer star.”

Jae sat up and laughed. He pulled his books out of his bag and started doing his chemistry homework.

“Hey, hyung,” Changmin said and sat next to him.

Jae smiled and held out his hand and they did their handshake.

“God,” Yoochun whispered. “Way to be not obvious. Wipe those stupid grins off your faces, lovebirds.”

Changmin’s eyes widened and he glared at Jae. “What happened to not telling anyone?”

Jae shrugged. “I tell Yoochun everything.”

“Everything,” Yoochun said and licked his lips.

And then Jae realized what that implied. “Not what we talked about,” he said quickly, “and not detail, like lots of details. Just things.”

Changmin pouted, crossed his arms and sulked down the chair.

“Fuck, Min,” Jae said, cheeks going red. He looked down at his books. “What did I tell you about pouting?”

Yoochun laughed. “Man, you two are about three seconds away from jumping each other. Why don’t you go home and take the edge off?”

“I can’t,” Jae said. “Min is determined to get me to understand calculus.”

Yoochun scoffed. “Good luck.”

“Speaking of, any luck on the getting Junsu to kick your balls plan?”

“He smiled at me today.”

“Ooh. Oh my god, Chun, he like, totally likes you.”

“God, you’re such a girl. Shut up.”

“Come on, hyung, focus,” Changmin said and tapped his pencil on Jaejoong’s open calculus book.

Jae scowled, but leaned down and listened while Changmin explained one more time the crazy rules of derivatives.

A few minutes later, Yoochun said, “Well, hello there, Mr. President.”

Jae’s head shot up and he tried not to scowl as Yunho sat at their table.

“Hey, guys. I came to meet the step-brother.”

Jae sneered. “Fuck off.”

Yunho smiled and then held out his hand to Changmin. “Jung Yunho, class president.”

“Shim Changmin.”

“I know. Everyone is talking about you. You’re already top of your class, and a guarantee for class president in four years if you keep it up.” His eyes smoldered.

Jae threw a piece of paper at him. “Back off.”

Yunho’s eyes widened with fake innocence. “What?”

“Back off. He’s only fourteen.”

With a smile and a lick of lips, Yunho said, “That’s old enough, isn’t it, Changmin?”

Changmin’s cheeks were pink and he was resolutely not looking up.

“Leave him alone, Jung-shi, or I tell everyone about you and Taeyang.”

Yunho’s eyes narrowed. “There’s nothing—”

“Two weeks ago, bathroom outside the art room, someone was on his knees—”

Yoochun was laughing.

“You have no—“

Jae fished out his phone and went to his pictures. There was Yunho on his knees, sucking on a cock. “I always have proof, Yunho. Leave Changmin alone.”

“I think Changmin can make his own decisions.”

Jae smiled and looked at Changmin. “Okay, Min. Yunho and I used to date, and we were really serious, until I found him with his cock up some drunk girl’s pussy. You want to date that?”

Changmin grinned, and then looked at Yunho. “Sorry, Yunho-sunbae.”

“Fuck you, Jae,” Yunho said and stood, stalking out of the library.

“That was awesome,” Yoochun said and took Jae’s phone. “God, I can’t believe Taeyang let him go down on him. Why didn’t you tell me about this?”

Jae shrugged. “Slipped my mind. Let me know if Yunho hits on you, Min. I have no problem at all sending that picture to everyone in my contacts list.”

“Taeyang will kick you ass.”

“He’ll try.”

“Can we focus, please?”

Jae rolled his eyes. “Sorry, genius.”

Changmin frowned.

Jae softened his look and touched Changmin’s hand. “Sorry, Min. Yunho pisses me off. I really, really liked him.”

“It’s okay, hyung. Now study.”

An hour later, Changmin sighed. “No, Jae, it’s … god, I just explained this.” He flung himself back in the chair.

Yoochun looked up from where he was doing Jaejoong’s chemistry homework. “I told you so.”

Changmin pouted and then his eyes widened and he smirked. Leaning forward, he whispered to Yoochun, “Did you bribe him with sexual favors?”

“What?” Jae demanded while Yoochun laughed.

“I tried to hold out on him,” Yoochun said. “But I ended up caving. Maybe you’ll have better luck.”

“What?” Jae demanded again.

Changmin smiled, and then looked at the book. “You do three of these properly and then when we get home, you can teach me dirty things you were talking about last night.” A faint sheen of pink covered his cheeks.

“Fuck,” Yoochun muttered, and they both looked at him. “Sorry, but you’re fucking sexy, Min. And thinking about you doing dirty things with your mouth is definitely going to be a—OW!”

Jae kicked Yoochun under the table again. “Shut up.”

Changmin laughed. “Come on, hyung. Dazzle me with your calculus skills so I can dazzle you with my mouth skills.”

Jae grumbled and bent over the book again. “How the fuck am I supposed to concentrate on this now?”

“Ooh,” Yoochun said suddenly. “I see me a soccer star. Be right back.”

And he was gone. Jae turned and watched as he walked up to Junsu, and Junsu smiled at him. They talked for only a moment and then Yoochun came back, a swagger to his walk, and a smirk on his lips.

“What?” Jae asked.

“Oh, nothing.”

“Fuck off. What?”

“He’s going to meet me for coffee later.”

“Awesome.”

“We’ll see. I just told him I wanted to talk to him.”

“Dude, the whole school knows you’re bi,” Jae said. “He’ll know what that means.”

Yoochun smiled. “Oh, I know.”

“Um, hyung,” Changmin said.

“What?”

“Calculus. Sexual favors. Remember?”

Yoochun laughed, but Jae scowled. “I hate calculus,” he muttered.

[o]

When they finally got home, Jae stalked into the house, threw his bag in the general direction of the stairs, and went to the kitchen. He pulled out pans and ingredients, content to let himself get lost in making food.

“Hyung?”

“What?”

“I’m not going to help you with calculus anymore.”

Jae spun around. “Why not?”

Changmin wasn’t looking at him. “Because you hate it, and I don’t want you to hate me because of it.”

Jae frowned and then hurried to Changmin’s side. “Silly, dongsaeng. I’ll get it. I promise.”

Jae kissed him. Changmin moaned and the simple kiss turned demanding, and Jae moved back as Changmin pressed forward. His back pressed into the island, but he kept going, bending over it. A low moan cut through Changmin’s throat. He lifted Jae up, and then pushed again, until Jae was lying on the island, legs wrapped around Changmin.

“Can we eat later?” Changmin asked, lips sliding down Jae’s jaw.

“Fuck, yes. Bedroom. Go. Mine. Now.”

Changmin picked him up, set him on his feet and they practically sprinted down the hall and up the stairs. Jae slammed the door behind him, and then pushed Min onto his bed. He crawled over him, fingers unbuttoning the school shirt, kissing skin as it was unveiled. Changmin squirmed underneath him, hands clutched at Jaejoong’s hips.

Jae spread open Changmin’s shirt, and bit and licked and sucked on his nipples. Changmin moaned and arched into him, erection pressed against Jaejoong’s hip.

“What do you want to do right now, Minnie?” Jae asked, voice breathless.

“Come. Fuck.”

Jae smirked and met his lust-filled eyes. “Already?”

Changmin made a noise bordering on embarrassment, and his eyes shut and his cheeks went pink.

Jae slowed his movements, kissing back up Changmin’s shaking body while fingers on one hand tried to undo his pants. The button finally gave and Jae kissed him softly, sweetly. But when he talked, it was nothing but sweet. “I don’t care if you come now, in ten minutes or three times in the next ten minutes. As long as I come with you fucking me.”

He wrapped his hand around Changmin’s erection. Changmin groaned and whimpered. Between the two of them, they managed to get Changmin naked and Jae kept stroking, faster, now that clothes weren’t in the way.

“And sometimes, Min, you just need to take the edge off for more fun later.”

Jae dropped his head, opened his mouth and licked around the tip of Changmin’s cock. Changmin tried to buck up, but Jae pulled up.

“If you think you can manage to keep still, I can take all of you down my throat.”

“Fuck, hyung.”

Jae smirked and went back. He licked Changmin again, making sure to slicken him all over, and then he opened his mouth wide and forced Changmin’s cock down his throat, it took two tries before he had Changmin deep throated. He hummed, and Changmin screamed, hips coming off the bed.

Jae rolled his eyes up, staring at Changmin’s wild face. And then he dragged a single finger nail up between Changmin’s ass cheeks, over his opening. With a shout, Changmin came, deep into Jae’s throat, and Jae choked, having to pull up in order to swallow it all. He let Changmin’s cock fall from his mouth with a wet plop and then rolled away to finish undressing.

“Fuck, hyung, that was … Fuck.”

Jae grinned over at him as he shucked off his pants. “I hope you were taking notes, because it’s your turn.”

“I don’t … I can’t—“

Naked, Jae crawled over Changmin, back arched, body moving fluidly.

A little voice permeated his lust _you’re scaring him_ , and Jae took a deep breath. He went back to laying kisses on Changmin’s lips and face and neck, waiting as Changmin slowly stopped shaking. He remembered when he lost his virginity; god, he’d been scared. The only thing that kept him from bolting was that it was Yoochun doing the taking. He’d been even more terrified when it was someone who wasn’t Yoochun.

“You okay?”

“Yeah. Just nervous.”

Jae laid his body along Changmin’s, finding his lips for a deep, long kiss. Changmin shifted underneath him and wrapped his legs around Jae’s body. Jae groaned, grabbing Changmin’s hips, trying to get them even more entwined.

Changmin chuckled. His hands only shook a little bit as he caressed Jae’s back and sides. Jae broke from the kiss with a gasp, and then wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking, and Changmin arched into his hand with a whimper. Jae grinned and then fell to his side, pulling Changmin with. Changmin rolled over him, propped up on elbows. Their cocks slid together and they both moaned.

Jae tangled his hands in Changmin’s hair, begging for another kiss. Changmin obliged. He held himself up with one hand, and used the other to rub Jae’s sides and stomach. When his fingers traced over Jae’s nipples, Jae moaned and broke from the kiss.

“God, suck on them, Minnie, please.”

Changmin smirked. “Like that, huh?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Changmin moved his mouth down, tongue trailing on skin, past his collar bone, but stopping right before the nipple. He squeezed again with his fingers, and Jae arched up again, still begging. Changmin’s hot mouth closed around the nipple, no playing, just sucking, tugging on the piercing with his teeth.

“Fuck,” Jae shouted, hands still tangled in his hair.

With every moan and word Jae gasped, Changmin grew more confident, moving to the other nipple, and then down Jae’s stomach.

“So how do I do this?” Changmin whispered, staring at Jae’s cock.

“Lick it, touch it, put it in your mouth, fuck, Min, I don’t care.”

Changmin bypassed his cock and licked the inside of Jae’s thigh. Jae screamed.

“You’re a horrible teacher,” Changmin muttered, and then kissed and licked up and around Jae’s balls, before running his tongue up the length of Jae’s cock.

“Fuck!”

Changmin smirked and did it again, adding more pressure to the head of Jae’s cock.

“Oh my god, Min. More, please.”

Changmin lifted his cock from his stomach. He licked only the tip, tonguing the slip and slurping up the sudden flow of fluid. Jae kept squirming and moaning. God, it felt so good. So fucking good, even if there were so many things wrong with it. When Changmin’s mouth closed around the tip of his cock, Jaejoong fought bucking into that mouth. Through hazy eyes, he watched, as Changmin took a bit more into his mouth, and then let it slide out, again and again, just at the top, his long fingers wrapped around the base. When a bit more disappeared into Changmin’s mouth, Jae shut his eyes. He wanted to grab Changmin’s head and fuck his throat raw, so instead he fisted the sheets at his sides.

He couldn’t orgasm, not yet, fuck not yet, but with Changmin’s tongue wrapping about the head of Jae’s cock, he was ready to.

Quickly, he pushed Changmin away.

Changmin frowned. “Wh-what-was that wrong?”

“Oh, fuck, no Min,” Jae said and pulled him back down to kiss him. “But I want to come with you fucking me, remember? And it looks like you’re going to suck cock just as well as you do calculus.”

Changmin blushed and bit his lip. “Really, it was okay?”

Jae laid back, eyes shut, “Better than okay. I think I could come just thinking about it.”

After another moment of making sure that he wouldn’t come as soon as Changmin touched him, Jae shifted up a bit and reached for the drawer of his nightstand. He couldn’t quite get it with Changmin still on top of him.

Changmin laughed and easily reached it with his longer arms. “I’m assuming you want this,” he said, pulling out a blue bottle of lube.

“Yep. But you’re going to use it. You’ve watched enough porn to know how to prep someone, right?”

Changmin swallowed. “I—yeah, a general idea anyway.”

“Have you touched yourself, Min? Slid fingers into yourself?”

Changmin blushed and looked away, but he nodded.

“Did you like it?”

He swallowed. “Yeah.”

“God,” Jae moaned. “Just thinking of that is hot. One of these days, I want to see that.”

“Not today?”

“Nope. Today, you’re going to fuck me.”

Changmin shivered. “I—“

“You need to stop worrying about it,” Jae said with a grin and a kiss on Changmin’s nose. “God, Min, you’re perfect, remember? Everything about this is surreal.” Jae pushed at his shoulders, until Changmin got the idea and slid down his body. “Easy does it, Min. One finger, then two, then three. Okay?”

“Are you sure? I might—”

“—you might drive me insane and make me come before you get to fuck me? I’m okay with that.”

Changmin rolled his eyes, but blushed and smiled a bit.

“Come on, Min,” Jae whispered and spread his legs, hooking one over Changmin’s body. “Touch me.”

Changmin swallowed, but he opened the lube and covered his fingers. Tentatively, he brushed Jaejoong’s opening. Jae threw his head back with a cry. So Changmin did it again, and again, never penetrating.

“Fuck, Min, come on, please. Please.”

“All you had to do was beg.”

“Oh, god, you snarky bastard.”

Changmin chuckled and pushed a finger in.

Jae arched, head pressed into the bed, and cried out. “More, fuck, Min, more please.”

With every twist of Changmin’s finger, pleasure shot up Jae’s spine, clouding his head and vision, rendering him speechless. And then another finger was added, and Jae took a deep breath against the intrusion, immediately relaxing his breathing. God, it felt so good. Changmin spread him open, crooked and twisted his fingers, pressing harder and deeper, and then Jae came to enough to be aware that he was chanting a litany of please.

When the third finger pressed into him, Jae arched off the bed as pleasure filled every bit of him.

“Min, please, no more, I’m going to come and fuck, please, Minnie. Please. No more.”

And even though he was begging, he whined when Changmin pulled his fingers away.

“Hyung, I don’t kn—“

Jae grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him up for a deep kiss. “Fuck me,” he growled into Changmin’s mouth, “please, just fuck me.”

Changmin shivered. Jae wrapped his legs around Changmin’s body, he reached between them and held Changmin against his hole.

A scream tore from his throat when Changmin pushed in.

“Fuck, are you—“

Jae growled, grabbed Changmin’s hips and forced him the rest of the way into Jae’s body. They both groaned.

“Move, Minnie. Please.”

Jae fought to keep his eyes open, his eyes open and his hand stroking his cock. He didn’t want to miss anything about it. The way Changmin’s eyes squeezed shut, a single tear dripping on his cheek, mouth open in a moan, and the way his shoulders shuddered when he pulled out and pushed back in. His elbows shook, threatening to collapse, and then he dropped his head, mouth open, panting in time with his thrusts, his hair tickling Jaejoong’s skin.

“Fuck, Min, so fucking good,” Jae gasped out, as pleasure built around them. Jae could feel it zinging through Changmin, see it in the quaking of his body.

“Hyung, god.” His voice broke with shame and need and then his body jerked, cock slamming into Jae hard, and Jae cried out as his orgasm was suddenly there, teasing, pulsing.

“Don’t stop moving, Min, god, don’t stop.”

Changmin could barely move, but he did, he moved, voice falling to a deeper moan than Jaejoong’s cries. Another violent tremor flowed through his body.

“Hyung, I—” And then he came with a cry, head back, mouth gaping, and Jae shut his eyes, reveling in the feel of come filling him up, and in the look on that young face. Only moments later, he came with a cry of Changmin’s name, covering his body, and then Changmin’s elbows collapsed and he fell heavily onto Jaejoong.

Their harsh breaths fell into cadence. And then Changmin started shaking again. Before he could really freak out, Jae rolled them over, moaning as Changmin slipped out of his body, and then kissing Changmin harshly, demanding, moaning, biting at lips.

And once again, Changmin’s legs wrapped around his waist, arms around his shoulders.

“Fuck, Changmin, that was… fuck.”

Changmin buried his face into Jae’s neck.

“God, Min, if you say it was awful, I may have to hurt you.”

“Okay. It was bad.”

Jae pinched his side and sat up.

Changmin rubbed his skin. “I didn’t say awful.”

Jae slapped his chest. “It was good, unless you didn’t like it.”

“I loved it,” Changmin said, biting his lip and blushing at the awe in his voice.

“Good. Then it wasn’t bad. Quickness doesn’t matter if you both get off. Fuck, it doesn’t matter if you both don’t get off.”

“Stop trying to make me feel better.”

Jae smiled and kissed him. “Why?”

“Because if I settle for a performance like this, then that means I won’t get better.”

Jae shook his head. “I’m not going to critique your performance, crazy jackass. I think the fact that I’m covered in come is a good enough critique anyway.”

“Sorry, hyung, I’m just …”

Jae kissed him to shut him up. “Come on. Let’s get some clothes on, go eat dinner and then do it again.”


	7. Protecting

It took a lot longer to cook dinner than it should have. Changmin didn’t stop touching Jaejoong. Caresses along his side, shoulder or neck. Pokes and kisses when he could get away with it. And when Jae stood in one spot for more than five seconds, Changmin was behind him, arms wrapped around his waist, chin resting on his shoulder.

Jae enjoyed the attention, even if he did end up cooking the noodles too long.

Nor did he care when Changmin pulled him into his lap and fed him noodles from his chopsticks.

And from his body as noodles kept landing on Changmin’s chest.

When they were done eating, Changmin pushed the plate across the table, and then stood, lifting Jaejoong until he was on the table. They kissed eagerly, both moaning as their cocks pressed together. Jaejoong wrapped his legs around Changmin’s waist.

The table creaked.

Changmin moved his mouth down Jaejoong body, whimpering when Jae’s fingers tangled in his hair. He sucked on the piercing again.

“You like that nipple,” Jae gasped.

“It comes with a toy. Anything that comes with a toy is more fun.”

Jae laughed. “You’re such a moron.”

Changmin lifted his head up. With a smirk, he said, “Pedo.”

Jae frowned, but before he could say anything else, Changmin stretched the band of his sweat pants away from his body and licked his cock.

“Fuck, Min!” Jae arched his hips and Changmin pulled the clothes off. He went back to skin, kissing and biting and licking the inside of Jae’s thighs and along his hip bones. He wrapped long fingers around Jae’s cock. Jae jerked and there was a sound like snapping wood.

Their eyes met, and then they grinned.

“I think we’re going to break this table,” Jae said.

“Then get off.” He stepped back enough for Jae to put his feet on the floor. Changmin grabbed his hips and then the kitchen spun and Jae found himself bent over the island. He looked behind him as Changmin took off his sleep pants. He held up a little red bottle.

Jae chuckled. “Evil genius.”

Changmin nodded as he covered his fingers in lube. “Evil genius’ are always prepared.”

“I’m not really going to need prep right now,” Jae said.

“I know.” He stroked himself, eyes shutting, body shivering and then moved to Jaejoong. Jae leaned over, eyes shutting as slightly shaking fingers spread him apart.

“You watch too much porn,” Jae gasped, “raping me in the kitchen.”

Changmin didn’t answer, and Jae moaned as his cock pressed into his body. His legs shook.

“Fuck, Min,” he breathed.

“You say that a lot, hyung.”

Jae chuckled. He laid his head on his bent arms and shut his eyes, soaking up the feel of Changmin inside him.

“You’re not touching yourself,” Changmin said, voice breaking between thrusts.

“Should I be?” Jae asked, content, lazy.

“I thought—I—“

Jae reached behind him and stilled Changmin’s hips. He held him tightly and then moved. Changmin moaned, leaning forward to kiss Jaejoong’s back.

“You think I don’t like it,” Jae whispered.

Changmin’s body stiffened and he made a noise.

Jae held him away and then turned around, shivering when Changmin slipped from his body. He kissed quivering lips, ran his hands up and down Changmin’s sides, finally stroking his cock.

“Sex isn’t always about getting off, Changmin.”

He pulled Changmin close enough that he could stroke both of their cocks. And then Changmin whimpered, covered Jae’s mouth with his and thrust into his hand. Changmin continued to whimper into the kiss, his hands cupping Jae’s ass.

Jae broke away with another gasp. “Okay, now it’s about getting off.”

Changmin smiled, and then flipped Jaejoong back around. Hands planted on the counter, Jae bent over.

“Fuck me hard, Changmin,” he growled.

There was an answering growl behind him, and then his cheeks were spread and Changmin slammed into him. Jae cried out, elbow collapsing, as Changmin wasted no time in thoroughly fucking him. And this time, Jae grabbed his cock and stroked in time to the thrusts.

“Hyung, I’m—god—”

“Me, too, Min, just, god, don’t stop, okay?”

Changmin collapsed on him, knees shaking as he came into Jae’s body. Jae whimpered, sped up his hand. With a little growl, Changmin forced himself up, hands on the counter for support, and then he started biting at Jae’s shoulders. He kept moving even if every movement caused his entire body to shake. A hand snaked up Jae’s side. Fingers stopped around Jae’s body and tugged on his nipple ring.

“Fuck, Min,” Jae gasped and his hand sped up.

And then the other hand went further, along his neck, tugging on earrings before tangling into Jae’s hair.

Jae moaned as Changmin pulled lightly. “Yep,” Jae gasped. “Too—god—much porn. Fuck.”

Changmin chuckled and then twisted the piercing.

“Min, I can’t … fuck,” Jae’s knees buckled. Changmin tightened his arm around Jae’s body, holding him up. Jae was so close, so fucking close, and wave after wave of pleasure pulled at him.

And then Changmin bit him, in the juncture between neck and shoulder, and his body shook, he screamed and covered the cupboard and his hand in come. His knees gave out, arms sliding off the counter. Changmin caught him and settled him to the cold tile floor. And then Changmin loomed over him, kissing his neck and shoulders and lips.

“Question,” Changmin said, lips sliding along Jae’s collar bone.

“Hmm?”

“How many more times can I do that to you today?”

Jaejoong laughed.

[o]

Yoochun wasn’t on the roof the next morning, but Jae smoked a cigarette quickly and then set off to find him. Changmin had already taken off, a meeting with his counselor or something. Jae fingers still tingled where Changmin had touched them before leaving. Jae found Yoochun in the library, sitting on a couch, cuddling up to Junsu.

Jae sat next to him and pouted.

“What?” Yoochun asked, sitting up a bit.

“You’ve replaced me.”

“And you haven’t replaced me?”

Jae shot a look at Junsu, who was smiling, and then glared at Yoochun.

Yoochun smiled and sat up completely.

“Fuck, Chunnie. What happened to your eye?” Jae demanded. It was purple and swollen. “I told you Junsu was going to punch you.”

Junsu laughed. “Oh, I didn’t do that. Junho did.”

“Why did Junho punch him?”

“He caught us making out,” Yoochun said with a leer, “and decided that I forced Junsu into it and he punched me before Junsu could stop him.”

Jae laughed. “God, your brother is a bit possessive.”

“And you’re not?” Junsu asked with a grin. “Now that you have a brother, you know what it’s like, right?”

Jae nodded. “Oh, yeah.”

“Oh, hey that reminds me,” Junsu said. “Did you guys fight with Yunho yesterday?”

“Not really,” Yoochun said as Jae scowled. “Jae just told him to stay away from Changmin.”

Junsu nodded. “I caught part of a conversation he was having with someone else. I don’t know who it was, but I heard something like ‘Jae is going to regret this’ and then the other said, ‘yeah, now that he has someone he cares about’.”

“Fuck,” Jae said and stood up.

Yoochun did, too. “Where are you going?”

“To find Changmin.”

“I’ll be back, booty.”

Jae stopped and turned around. “What did you just call him?”

“Booty,” Yoochun said with a grin. “Haven’t you seen his ass?”

Junsu laughed. “What can I say, it fits!”

“Right in my hands,” Yoochun said, and wrapped his arms around Junsu and cupped his ass.

As soon as their lips met, Jae cleared his throat. “Um, little brother crisis here.”

“Right,” Yoochun said. “You coming?” he asked Junsu.

“Sure.”

They left the library, with Jae leading the way. He knew he looked pissed, mainly because he was, and people that normally smiled at him or said hi to him in the hallway, kept their faces turned away.

“Changmin said he had a meeting with his counselor,” Jae said to Yoochun.

“Then let’s make sure he got there.” After a few more seconds of silence, Yoochun said, “So Jae. You’re walking a little—”

“Not now, Yoochun. You can have details later.”

“Sweet.”

Jae didn’t breathe correctly until they arrived at the administration offices and through a window he could see Changmin sitting and talking to his counselor. He let out a breath of relief.

“And now to find Kangin,” Jae said.

“What? Why?”

“Kangin has a very good reason to make sure that nothing happens to Changmin if you’ll remember.”

“You wouldn’t actually beat Kangin up if Yunho did something to him, would you?”

“No. I’d kill Yunho first, but Kangin doesn’t know that.”

“You want me to wait here for Changmin?”

Jae glanced in at Changmin. Their eyes met and Changmin smiled.

“Yeah. Text me as soon as you have him deposited in class.”

“No problem.”

Jae took one last look at Changmin and then headed through the halls again, asking a few people if they’d seen Kangin.

“Um, he was in the main hall about two minutes ago,” a girl said.

“Thanks, Yuri.”

Sure enough. He found Kangin showing off by dancing and singing for a few girls in the main hall.

“Kangin,” Jae shouted.

“Hey Jae! What’s up?” Kangin said. “Your brother okay? No problems, I hope.”

“Well, so far, but I need your help.”

“What’s up?”

“Someone has been threatening to get to me by going through Changmin, and as you know, that would be very detrimental to your face and your chance of having children in the future.”

“Hey, woah. I’ll take care of it. We’ll watch out for him.”

“Good.”

“Who’s threatening him?”

“Doesn’t matter. Just know that someone is.” Jae’s phone vibrated. He pulled it out.

+baby brother is okay+

~thanks. meet me on the roof if you want details, and come alone, damn you, I don’t mind sharing you with him, but the roof is ours~

Jae looked back at Kangin.

“It won’t be hard to get people to look out for him,” Kangin said. “He’s already really popular. Some second year girls were hanging on him yesterday, playing with his hair and stuff.”

“Oh really?” Jae said with a grin.

“Yeah, I’m sure they’re doing it just to get to you, but he’s a nice kid.”

“I know. Thanks, Kangin.”

“No problem.”

Jae went up to the roof even as the warning bell rang. Yoochun was already there, smoking a cigarette. He handed it to Jaejoong.

“Okay. Details. Now.”

“You first,” Jae said. “Junsu?”

Yoochun grinned. “We met at the coffee shop and after we said hello, he said, ‘I know this isn’t what you really want, so why don’t we just go back to my house?’”

Jae laughed. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Nope.”

“And?”

“And we went back to his house, we were kissing before we even made it in the door. And then I had him pinned to the wall. Enter raging twin brother, I get a black eye, and then after bitching at Junho for a moment. Junsu dragged me to his room and made me feel better. God, Jae, he can fucking suck cock. It’s just … fuck.”

Yoochun shivered.

“Did he fuck your ass like you wanted?”

“Not yet,” Yoochun said with a leer. “His parents came home, and I had to sit through dinner with the family while Junsu groped me under the table.”

“Wow. Where has this Junsu been?”

Yoochun shrugged. “Don’t know, but god, I’m glad I’m the one that gets to have him. Okay. Your turn. He obviously isn’t a virgin anymore.”

Jae grinned. “Nope.”

“And?”

“And we didn’t get any calculus done yesterday either.”

“You’re being vague on purpose.”

Jae smiled and took a long drag on his cigarette. “Yes, I am.”

“I hate you.”

“I know.”

Jae gave him a one armed hug. The final bell rang, but neither cared and Jae told Yoochun every single detail of Changmin’s first time, in the kitchen, and right after on the couch, and then back in Jae’s bed. And again in Changmin’s bed. And then again, in the morning, when Changmin woke him up with his mouth around Jae’s cock.

“Fuck, how many times did you two come yesterday?”

Jae shrugged. “Don’t know. Not enough.”

“No wonder you’re walking a bit stiff today.”

“Yeah, it’s a nice pleasant ache.”

Yoochun smiled. “I love that ache.”

“Come on,” Jae said, throwing his cigarette off the roof. “We are really, really late.”


	8. Hitting

Jae stared out the window, not paying attention to the lecture, constantly shifting in his seat. Yoochun wrote him a note and shoved the notebook over the table.

\+ dude, everyone is going to know you got fucked yesterday if you keep shifting like that +

~so? It’s not like they know who? Only 3 of us do, unless you told junsu~

+of course I didn’t tell Junsu, don’t be stupid and stop shifting+

~you’re jealous~

+fuck off+

~I can already imagine you saying, ooh Junsu baby give it to me harder, harder~

+god, ikr? Me wants+

~you’ll gets~

Jaejoong’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He waited until the teacher turned his back, then he fished it out, and read the text.

\--just heard that taeyang, seungri and daesung were going to jump your bro when he went outside for lunch—

“Fuck!” Jae shouted and jumped up.

“Kim Jaejoong!” But Jae was already on his way out the door. He saw Yoochun stand up.

“I’ll go find out what’s wrong, teacher,” Yoochun said and quickly followed. He caught up with Jaejoong running through the halls.

“What’s up?”

“Taeyang and his cronies are planning on jumping Changmin while he’s at lunch.”

“Fuck. The president works fast.”

“Fuck him.”

“No thanks.”

Jae would have smiled, but he was definitely too worried. They bypassed the cafeteria full of first and second year students.

“Uh, Jae-“

“Changmin eats outside,” Jae said. “At first it was because he didn’t know anyone, and now it’s because everyone wants to talk to him.”

“Wow. And you always say you’re not popular.”

Jae grunted. They burst through the doors and then looked around. Jae thought hard, trying to remember if Changmin said where he ate his lunch.

“This way,” Yoochun said.

“How do you know?”

“He likes quiet. He’ll be sitting under the windows outside the library.”

Jae smiled. “Good call.”

Yoochun pulled out his phone and sent a text as they ran. “Junsu,” he said. “Kid is a double black belt in kung fu.”

“Wow.”

They rounded the corner. Jae didn’t stop moving as he catalogued the scene before him. Two guys standing, laughing, while another had Changmin pinned and was hitting him in the stomach.

“Ooh, we missed the party,” Yoochun said and the three guys turned to them.

“Nope,” Seungri said. “We just started.”

Daesung took a step to Yoochun, and Yoochun ducked away from the punch, twisting and bringing his leg up. He kicked Daesung in the side, and then followed through with a punch that had cartilage snapping. Daesung howled, dropping to the ground as blood spurted out his nose.

Seungri swung at Jaejoong; he ducked at the last minute, pushing Seungri away. He tackled Taeyang off Changmin’s body. They grappled on the ground, each trying to land punches. Jae’s vision went black for a moment.

Tae was stronger, but Jaejoong was quicker and, with a twist of his arm and a buck of his hips, Tae flew off him, landing hard on his back, the wind knocked out of him. Jae straddled his hips and started punching. Fists flying and hitting Tae wherever he could. He ignored everything Tae was screaming at him.

And then someone was pulling him back.

“Fuck off,” Jae shouting, landing another punch on Tae’s face.

“Jae, fuck. Calm down. He’s not even fighting you anymore.”

Jae struggled for a moment longer and then quite suddenly lips were pressed against his. He jerked back, eyes focusing on Yoochun’s grinning face.

“Ah, there you are. Better?”

Jae shoved him. “Shut up.”

“You’ll thank me later when you don’t have a manslaughter charge against you.”

Jae blinked and looked down at Taeyang’s bloody face. “Fucker.” And then he looked around, eyes wild. Changmin was sitting up against the building, head back, blood flowing steadily from his nose and his lip.

“Changmin,” Jae gasped and crawled the short distance to him.

Changmin opened his eyes, or at least the one he could open.

“Fuck.” Jae touched his cheeks.

Changmin winced. “I’m alright, hyung.”

“Liar.”

“What about you?” Changmin said. He reached a hand up and wiped Jae’s face. His hand came back bloody. “Tae socked you good at one point.”

“Lucky shot.”

Yoochun cleared his throat. “Hey, Junsu and I are fine. Don’t worry about us.”

Jae waved a hand at him in dismissal.

“Yeah, I can feel your concern,” Yoochun said, “but I hate to break up the love fest.” He motioned to Taeyang who was groaning on the ground.

Jae looked at Changmin. “You sure you’re alright.”

“Yes.”

Jae nodded and then walked over to Tae. He took his phone out and hit record. “You want to tell me who told you to beat Changmin up?”

“Fuck you,” Tae said.

Jae dug his heal between Tae legs, pressing down on his balls. He cried out, grabbing Jae’s leg and trying to get away.

“Tell me.”

“No.”

Jae pressed harder.

“Fuck! It was Yunho, god, let me go.”

“Why did Yunho tell you to fuck my brother up?”

“He said it was to send someone a message not to fuck with him.”

“Send who a message?”

“He didn’t say. Just to make sure we messed up Changmin’s face.”

“Hardly fair, three third years gaining up on a first year.” Jae jerked his foot one last time and Taeyang cried out, curling on his side. Jae turned to Junsu and Yoochun. Yoochun had a sizable bruise forming on his cheek.

“Where’d the other two go?”

“Took off as soon as Junsu landed a round house to Seungri’s face.”

“Thanks, man,” Jae said and held out his hand.

Junsu shook it. “No problem. It was fun. I haven’t been in a fight for a long time.”

Yoochun molded himself to Junsu’s body. “Wanna go wrestle, baby?”

Junsu laughed.

Jae shook his head and went back to Changmin. “You sure you’re alright?” he whispered.

Changmin nodded. “Yeah.”

“Come on. Let’s go home.”

“It’s the middle of the day!” Changmin protested.

Jae rolled his eyes and the other two laughed. He held out his hand and helped Changmin to his feet. “Seriously?”

“I’m fine, hyung. Besides, I have an English test today.”

“Fine. Let’s go clean up.” He tried to let go of Changmin’s hand, but Changmin laced their fingers together. Jae met his eyes.

“What? Am I not allowed to hold my brother’s hand?” Changmin said with a grin.

Jae smiled back.

The four headed back into school. Changmin’s lunch hour was over. The upper levels hour was in full swing. They went into a bathroom. There were two boys goofing off, but with only a look from Yoochun, they quickly sobered and left.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Jae was curled up against Changmin’s body, hands clutching his shirt.

“God, hyung, I’m okay,” Changmin said, but hugged him tightly.

“It’s all my fault,” Jae mumbled into his body.

“What?”

“He said it’s all his fault,” Yoochun said. He and Junsu were at the sink cleaning the blood from Yoochun’s face.

Changmin held Jae away and said, “It’s not your fault. Come on. I have to get to class.”

Jae frowned when Changmin left him to clean up his face.

“Hyung, you have blood all over you,” Changmin said.

Jae watched as Changmin splashed water on his face. He felt rejected, like Changmin didn’t need him, when he needed Changmin so badly right now. Needed to hold him and make sure that he was alive and there and—

“Changmin,” Yoochun said, and jerked his head in Jae’s direction. “He’s having a ‘he doesn’t want me’ moment.”

“Fuck you,” Jae said out of reflex.

Changmin smiled. He grabbed Jae’s school jacket and yanked him forward. “Come on, hyung. Clean up your ugly face.”

Feeling petty, Jae stuck his tongue out. YooSu laughed at him. He quickly washed the blood off his face. He was going to have a black eye, and there was a cut on his chin.

“Still beautiful, hyung,” Changmin whispered and put his chin on Jae’s shoulder and arms around his waist.

Jae met Yoochun’s eyes through the mirror. “Do you trust Junsu?”

“Yes.”

“What do I have to do with anything?” Junsu asked.

Jae turned in Changmin’s arms and kissed him, slowly since Changmin’s lip was split. Changmin moaned and grinned when Junsu made a noise.

“Well, now that was unexpected,” Junsu said.

“So was you wanting my ass,” Yoochun said.

Junsu laughed. “I definitely want your ass.”

“Right now?”

“Sure.”

Jae broke away from Changmin. “Sex in the bathroom? That’s kinda slutty, even for you, Yoochun.”

Yoochun grinned. “God, Jae, how many times have we had sex in this bathroom?”

“Those don’t count.”

“Why not?”

“You topped.”

Junsu laughed, long and loud. Even Changmin chuckled.

Yoochun tried to stay mad, but ended up smiling. “Good thing I don’t have to top ever again,” Yoochun said and pulled on Junsu’s arm. “Come on. Take me home and do things to my ass.”

“No problem”

“You going to be alright, today, Jae?” Yoochun said. He stepped close enough to cup Jae’s cheek.

“Yeah,” Jae said, leaning into the touch.

“You two make it really hard to think you’re only friends,” Junsu said carefully.

Yoochun grinned a bit. “Really? Why is that?” He leaned in for a kiss, but Changmin twisted, and put his body between the two best friends.

Yoochun laughed. “Alright, alright.”

“Jae said you wouldn’t anymore,” Changmin muttered, cheeks turning pink again.

“We won’t,” Jae said. “Right, Chunnie?”

“Right. What do I need you for now that I have my booty?”

Junsu rolled his eyes. “Let’s get out of here before I reconsider.”

Yoochun spun around. “You wouldn’t,” he said hotly.

Junsu smirked. “Better leave then, shouldn’t we?”

“Fuck yes.”

“Hey,” Jae said quickly. “Do me a favor? Stand guard for five minutes.”

“That’s all you’ll need? Wow, Minnie, you’re good if you can stroke him off that fast.”

Changmin blushed and Yoochun laughed. He slapped Changmin’s shoulder. “Five minutes.”

He and Junsu left, laughing.

Without wasting any time, Jae kissed Changmin again and again, holding him tightly, fingers clenched into his jacket.

“Promise me you’re alright,” Jae whispered against his lips.

“I promise I’m alright.”

“I am going to kick Yunho’s ass.”

“No, don’t. It’d be better if we used this as leverage or blackmail or something later.”

Jae nodded. “True. But I’m still going to go have a chat with him.”

They kissed again.

“I need to get to class, hyung.”

“Okay, but if you feel faint or get a headache or need anything, let me know right away.”

Changmin kissed him. “When we get home, you can kiss me all better.”

[o]  
  
After school, Jae waited next to Yunho’s locker. The class president had meetings to go to and after school functions to attend, but he always came to his locker first. Changmin said he had a meeting with his teacher about Chemistry, so Jae knew he was safe.

While he was waiting, Jaejoong sent the picture of Yunho sucking on Taeyang’s cock to every person in his contact list.

Yunho sauntered down the hall, a second year girl hanging on his arm. When he caught sight of Jaejoong waiting, he whispered to the girl and sent her away.

“Hey, BooJae,” Yunho said with a greasy smile.

“Don’t calling me that, fucktard.”

“What happened to your pretty face?”

“Someone hit me.”

“I’m sure you deserved it.”

Jae had to clench his hands at his sides to keep from punching him.

“What do you want?”

“Leave Changmin alone.”

“I haven’t touched him,” Yunho said with a smirk on his face.

“I know. But just remember, Yunho, I always have proof. Don’t fucking touch him, don’t send anyone after him again.”

“Shouldn’t you have said, ‘or else’ at the end of that threat?”

“The only thing you care about is your reputation, and I have enough shit to ruin it. Leave him alone.”

“Why are you so worried about him?”

“Um, he’s my brother.”

“Want to keep his virgin ass for yourself, I bet.”

“Whatever, Yunho. Leave him alone.”

“Whatever, BooJae.”

Jae turned and left, fuming. He went up to the roof and smoked cigarettes until Changmin texted that he was ready to go home.


	9. Solving

“You fucker!”

Yunho slammed Jae up against the locker.

Jae knocked his arm away. “Do that again and I’m going to hit you.”

“You stupid little shit.”

“I told you I had proof, and I told you to leave Changmin alone.”

“I didn’t tou—“

“Fuck off, Yunho. I have a tape of Tae saying you told him to beat Changmin up. You’ll be in a lot more trouble if I show that to the principal.”

Yunho scowled at him. “What the hell is your problem anyway?”

“Leave Changmin alone. That’s all I’m asking you to do. He’s fourteen.”

Yunho leaned close. “There’s a bruise on your neck that isn’t from a fight.”

Jae fought to keep his face blank.

“Care to tell me who gave it to you?”

Jae pushed him away. “Fuck off.”

“Like you said, Jaejoong. He’s only fourteen.”

“It’s not from him.”

“Then who’s it from? Don’t even lie and say Yoochun. Everyone in school knows he’s with Junsu now, and you two do not fuck when one of you has a boyfriend.”

“What the fuck is with you anyway?” Jae demanded.

“What do you mean?”

“You went from wanting in Changmin’s pants to having him beat up.”

“I don’t want in Changmin’s pants. I want in your pants.”

Jae rolled his eyes. “Not going to happen. Ever.”

Yunho sighed. “We were good together.”

“Behind closed doors, but you wouldn’t even acknowledge me in public. And you want in my pants and yet you have Changmin beat up. Seriously. Do you even think?”

“Not when I’m around you.”

Jae suddenly realized that Yunho had him trapped against the lockers, and his face was incredibly close. “Step back or you get a knee to your groin.”

“I am really, really mad at you.” Yunho’s voice dropped an octave.

Jae rolled his eyes. “Angry sex, huh? Yeah, no thanks.”

“Jaejoong?”

Jae turned to see Changmin down the hall. And Yunho took the opportunity to kiss Jae’s neck. Jae shoved him away. “Back off.”

Yunho laughed and moved away. “See you later, BooJae. Hey, Changmin,” he said as he passed. He looked Changmin up and down. “Looking good today.”

Changmin ignored him.

“God, one of these days I am seriously going to hit him,” Jae muttered.

“You alright?” Changmin asked, coming close, but not too close.

“Yeah,” Jae said, rotating his shoulder. “He knows better than to start something in the middle of the hallway.”

“Didn’t look like it,” Changmin muttered.

Jae lowered his voice. “Don’t worry about him and me, Min. I would never, ever go back to him, especially since I have you.”

Changmin blushed a bit.

“Come on. Let’s go home.”

“No. We’re going to the library to study.”

“Ah, Min.”

Changmin grinned. “Okay. If we go home, promise me you’ll study.”

Jae bit his lip, and then whispered, “I guess studying your body isn’t what you mean.”

His blush deepened and he shook his head.

“Fine, but you owe me when we do manage to get home.”

They walked to the library, close so their shoulders touched. Well, so Jaejoong’s shoulder touched Changmin’s arm.

Jae frowned.

“What?”

“You’re too tall.”

“You’re just jealous.” Changmin held the door of the library open for him.

Yoochun and Junsu were at a table, sitting on opposite sides, but based on the grin on Yoochun’s face, Junsu was doing something to him under the table.

Jaejoong sat next to Yoochun, and Changmin next to Junsu.

“Are you groping him with your foot?” Jae asked.

“Maybe,” Junsu replied.

“Why aren’t you sitting next to him so you can grope him with your hand?”

“Too distracting,” Yoochun said and then moaned.

Jae laughed. Yoochun had met him up on the roof before classes earlier and proceeded to fill Jaejoong’s mind of more details than he needed. Junsu rimming Yoochun, fingering him, fucking him. Jae was tempted to have Yoochun talk dirty for awhile so he could jerk off.

“Should we move to a different table and give you two some privacy?” Jae asked as Yoochun moaned again.

Yoochun pushed his seat away from the table and Jae heard a thump as Junsu foot landed on the floor. “Later, booty.”

Junsu pouted.

Jae pulled out his calculus text book and started doing the homework that was due tomorrow. God, he hated this shit. It made no sense at all.

Changmin leaned forward and shook his head. “Come on, hyung. Tell me again. What is the derivative?”

“A form of torture,” Jae said.

Changmin sighed. “The slope of the tangent line at any given point of a function.”

“Yeah. That.”

“Look, hyung. You’re thinking about this the wrong way.” Changmin moved his chair to Jaejoong’s side of the table. He drew a sketch of a curve and then six tangent lines. “Each one of these lines has a different slope, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And what is that slope?”

“The deravertive thing.”

“Derivative. Right, so the slope of each line is a different derivative.”

“So there’s more than one derivative for each curve.”

“There are millions.”

“And?”

Changmin sighed. “Just … concentrate on the problem. When you see this, just know it’s the slope of a line. If derivative confuses you, just think of it as a slope of a tangent line.”

“Easy part, Min.”

“I showed you how to do this yesterday.”

“I know, I know. It’s just …”

“I told you it was frustrating trying to teach him,” Yoochun said.

Jae slugged him.

“Ow. Well, it is.”

“Here.” Changmin wrote out a more simple equation, biting his lip. “Wait, that won’t work out.” He erased it, and then wrote out another one. “There. Figure that one out. It’s easier than what is in the book.”

Jae stared at him. “Did you seriously just do calculus in your head? I fucking hate you.”

Changmin frowned. “Then do it yourself.” He moved his chair back.

“Sorry, Min,” Jae muttered, and then bit his lower lip and tried to do the problem Changmin had written out for him. Half way through, he growled in frustration.

“Here,” Changmin said, and practically threw a piece of paper at him.

On it were the rules of derivatives, with examples next to each.

“Thanks, Min.”

“I gave you one of those three days ago,” Changmin muttered. “You really need to memorize it.”

“It’s hard. It makes no sense.”

Changmin scoffed and finally looked up. “Look, it doesn’t matter if you don’t understand why this works, you’re not the one figuring that out. Someone else already did it for you. Just understand that it does work. And these are the rules on how it works. If you want to figure out why it works, then major in mathematics or something.”

Jae scowled, and pushed away from the table.

“Where are you going?” Yoochun asked.

“To have a cigarette before I fucking hit something. Or someone.”

Jae ignored Changmin’s sigh and left the library. He stalked down the hallway.

“Boojae!”

Jae ignored Yunho, and kept walking. He wasn’t surprised when Yunho grabbed his arm and stopped him.

“Didn’t I already have to deal with you today?” Jae demanded and flung Yunho’s arm away from him.

“Come on, Boo. I—”

“Fuck off, Yunho. I’m in the mood to hit something and you’re in front of me, so keep talking, and let’s see where this goes.”

Yunho smirked. “Trouble in paradise?”

“Fuck _off_.”

“Where is your gorgeous brother anyway?”

Jae turned away and walked the opposite direction of the roof. He headed for the front doors. Technically, he couldn’t smoke on school grounds, but he wasn’t leading Yunho up to the roof either. Yunho didn’t say anything, but followed him outside. Jae waited until he was on the sidewalk and then pulled out a cigarette.

“God, seriously, Boo. What’s wrong?”

“Like you care.”

“Okay, I don’t. But I’ll pretend to if you want.”

“What I really want is for you to go away and leave me alone.”

“Ah, then I’ll stay and annoy you.”

Jae let out a mouthful of smoke right in Yunho’s direction.

Yunho made a face and leaned away. “Those will kill you.”

“Right now, it’s keeping me from killing you and that stupid, smart brother of mine.”

“How can he be stupid and smart?”

“He just is. The kid can do calculus in his head.”

“Ah. And you can barely count to ten. I see the problem.”

“Fuck off, jack ass.”

“You have about ten seconds to finish that cigarette.”

“Why?”

“Principal Lee is looking at us.”

“Fuck.” Jae took another quick drag and then dropped it and snuffed it out with his foot. He turned and headed back to school.

“Were you smoking on school property, Kim Jaejoong?” Principal Lee asked.

“No, sir.”

Principal Lee sniffed.

“He wasn’t,” Yunho said. “We just had to take a break from studying.”

The principal nodded and continued on his way.

“I’d thank you for lying for me,” Jae said, “but you’re still a jack ass.”

“Says the guy who sent photos of me on my knees to everyone in school.”

“I told you to leave Changmin alone.”

Yunho sighed. “Fine. So I shouldn’t have done that, but I was really mad at you. I’m still mad at you that you would rather fuck—“

“Don’t finish that sentence. He’s my brother.”

“Then come home with me.”

“No. Been there, done that.”

“And you loved it.”

“Right up until I found you with a girl. Go find Taeyang.”

“He’s at home. Someone broke his nose and his cheek bone.”

Jae looked at his hand and shook it a bit. “No wonder my hand hurt so much yesterday.”

“Have problems jerking off?”

Jae smiled. “No problems when I don’t have to do it yourself like you. Now, if you’ll excuse me.”

But Yunho followed him into the library, and sat down at their table.

“What the fuck?” Yoochun demanded.

“You know how he is,” Jae said. “He’s like a dog, begging for attention.”

“Hi, Changmin,” Yunho said.

Changmin snorted and looked back at his book.

Jae sighed and looked back at his calculus problems. There were three  
more on the page that Changmin had written. And a little note that said, “Fighting!” next to them. Jae smiled, and ignoring Yunho, went back to work.

[o]

“Can I suggest something to you without you thinking I’m totally gay?”

Changmin snorted from behind his chemistry book. “No. You are totally gay.”

Jae slugged his shoulder. “I’m serious.”

“Unless the next thing out of your mouth has to do with the calculus you should be doing, then no. No suggestions.”

Jae pouted, but Changmin didn’t even look over at him, so he changed tactics. He slid his hand up Changmin’s thigh.

Changmin jerked away. “No. Do your homework.”

“Come on, Min. I’ve been doing calculus all day.”

“And it’s great that you get the basics, but you need to study more.”

Jae stood up. “And that’s my reward for finally understanding? More problems? No thank you. I guess I’ll just go take a hot bath in the jetted tub by myself.”

The book slowly lowered. Jae smirked. And then turned away and headed down the hall.

“You need to do your homework, hyung,” Changmin said, but right behind Jaejoong.

“You’ve been helping me study all week,” Jae returned. “It’s my turn to help you. Aren’t you taking biology?”

“Next year.”

“Consider it practice.”

“And what will you be helping me with?”

Jae turned around and walked up the stairs backwards, hands on Changmin’s shoulders as he followed.

“Well, you’re smart, Minnie-ah.” When they reached the top of the stairs, Jae continued to walk backwards, but he moved his hands to Changmin’s shirt and undid the buttons. “You already know about biology basics, so I was thinking I could help you with some advanced anatomy lessons.”

“Seriously, hyung, that was the worst pick up line in the history of all bad pick up lines.”

Jae fake frowned. “I’m just trying to help you.”

Changmin smiled. “Oh, you’re doing a great job,” he said as Jae unbuckled his belt.

“I feel like my efforts aren’t enough.”

“Then try harder.” Changmin’s voice spiked on the last word as Jae reached into his pants and grabbed his cock. He dragged Changmin the rest of the way into the master bathroom.

“Think we can convince our parents to never come back,” Changmin asked.

Jae laughed. “Doubtful.” He let go of Changmin and then leaned over, purposely brushing Changmin’s crotch to turn on the water in the tub. Changmin’s hands settled on his hips.

“God, I am really not looking forward to them being home.”

Jae turned in Changmin’s. “Do you mind not talking about our parents with your erection pressed against my ass?”

Changmin grinned. “Sorry. It just sucks.”

“I know. We’re going to have to spend a lot more time over at Yoochun’s house.”

Changmin made a face.

“What?”

“Yoochun is a pervert.”

Jae laughed. “Yeah. He is. Now. No more talking.”

Changmin smiled and kissed him. Both sets of hands took off clothes, and Jae was pretty sure he lost a couple of buttons. They kissed until the tub was full, and then with difficulty, Jae pulled away.

“You first,” he said and Changmin climbed into the tub. Jae hit the button for the jets and then climbed in after him. They sat, chest to back, with Changmin’s arms and legs wrapped around Jaejoong. Jae sighed and relaxed, letting the hot water calm his muscles. His body was still sore from the fight. And his shoulder was bruised where Yunho had slammed him up against a locker.

Changmin pressed kisses down his cheek and neck. “You were right.”

“Hmm?”

“This is totally gay.”

Jae laughed and reached for a bottle. “Here. Be productive and wash my hair.”

“Then the water’s going to get all soapy.”

“We’ll rinse off in the shower. Now wash.”

Changmin kissed below his ear. “You’re needy.”

“Shut up and pamper me.”

Jae leaned forward a bit, and groaned when Changmin’s fingers massaged his scalp.

The attention went on longer than what was strictly necessary for washing, and then Changmin’s fingers dropped to Jae’s neck and shoulders.

“Feels good, Minnie-ah.”

“My turn?”

Jae sighed. “If I must.”

Changmin shoved him away.

Jae laughed. “Turn around.” Jae returned the favor of clean hair and a mini-neck massage. And then he let his hands drop lower, under the water.

“Min?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you trust me?” Jae slid his hands around Changmin’s hip.

“Well, that’s a loaded question.”

“I’m serious.”

“In regards to what?”

“Your other virginity.” Jae wrapped his hand around Changmin’s half erect cock.

Changmin froze and looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised.

Jae smiled, keeping his strokes slow. Changmin grew completely hard in his hand. “If you don’t want to, that’s okay. I really don’t mind, but if you want to try it, then I don’t mind that either.”

Changmin spun around and ducked under the water, rinsing most of the soap off of him. When he resurfaced, he trapped Jae against the edge of the tub, hands resting on the edge.

“We’ll stop if you don’t like it,” Jae said, hand finding Changmin’s cock again. “I just—“

Changmin kissed him to shut him up. “One condition.”

“What?”

“Calculus afterwards.”

Jae groaned. “God, Min, talk about spoiling a moment.”

Changmin chuckled. “Come on. Let’s rinse off.”


	10. Fucking

“Your bed or mine?” Jae asked with a leer.

Changmin rolled his eyes.

“See?” Jae said, while leading him down the hall. “There are worse pick up lines.”

“Your bed is bigger.”

“And softer.”

“And it doesn’t smell like girl lotions and stuff.”

Jae laughed.

“Don’t laugh, hyung. It reeks of girl smell. It’s permeated into the mattress.”

“You better sleep with me from now on then. Don’t want you smelling like a girl.”

Jae crawled on his bed and lay down, legs spread. He pulled a pillow under his head.

“I thought that was my position this time,” Changmin said as he settled over him.

“You need to continue the massage.”

Changmin pressed his hips to Jae’s body, his cock easily nestling itself between Jae’s ass. “No massage,” he whispered, and kissed Jae’s neck. He kept their skin together and slowly kissed around Jae’s shoulders and back. It didn’t take long for Jae to start whimpering and humping the mattress.

“God, Min, please.”

“I thought you were supposed to be doing this to me,” Changmin said as his lips trailed over Jae’s shoulder and up his neck.

“Ah, but it feels good.”

“And you really look good whining and begging.”

Jae chuckled. “I’m pretty sure I can get you whining and begging pretty quickly too.”

“Okay.” Changmin shoved him over, grabbing the other pillow and lying on his stomach. Jae smiled. He draped an arm over Changmin’s shoulders and their lips met in a soft kiss.

“Are you sure about this, Minnie?”

“Yes. And if I don’t like it, then I’ll just say you forced me.”

“God, Min, that’s not funny.” Jae rolled to his side. “I already feel like a douche.”

“Why? I-it was a joke, hy-hyung. I—why do you feel—”

Jae rolled back over, silencing Changmin with a kiss. “I can’t help it. You’re still so young.”

“I know for a fact that you and Yoochun were fooling around when you were thirteen.”

Jae’s eyes narrowed.

“You think I’m young, but you were younger. He told me a lot of things today. Don’t treat me like I’m some doll that’s going to be broken. Isn’t that what you said to him?”

“Oh, he is so dead.”

“I’d rather have you tell me about it, hyung. It-it’s a little scary, but I-I know you won’t hurt me.”

Jae kissed him again.

“Please, Jae,” Changmin whispered. “I—God, I want this, please.”

“Told you I could get you whining and begging pretty quickly.”

“God,” Changmin muffled his face into the pillow as his cheeks turned red. He muttered something.

Jae thought of asking what he said, then smiled against his shoulder and started kissing skin. He moved on top of Changmin, emulating Changmin’s earlier position with his cock between Changmin’s ass, and body arched to lay kisses on his shoulder and back. Jaejoong kissed him for a long time, carefully biting the muscles down his spine. Changmin’s body kept twitching, moans and little whimpers filled the bedroom.

“Wanna use those incredibly long arms and grab a bottle of lube?”

Changmin took a deep breath, reached for the night stand and opened the drawer.

Jae bit down on his muscle of his lower back, hard, sucking it into his mouth. Changmin arched up with a cry of, “Hyung!” glaring over his shoulder. Jae lathed attention to the skin in his mouth, eyes wide with innocence. Changmin shook his head. He snagged a bottle of lube and tossed it near Jaejoong, then went back to lying down.

Jae let go of the skin with a slurp. He took the bottle of lube. “If this hurts, tell me, okay?”

“God, hyung, I’m not a—”

“Don’t, Min, I’m serious.” Jae spread Changmin’s legs a bit more, noting that, despite the tough act, Changmin was shaking. Jae let the lube dropped to the bed and continued kissing Changmin’s skin, lips skimming his lower back, and then down around each mound of ass. He kissed down the back of Changmin’s thighs, waiting until he was sure the shivers were from lust and not fear. God, Changmin’s body was heaven. It took all of Jaejoong’s self restraint from spreading and fucking his ass right then.

He spread Changmin open and stared at his opening, tight, pink, screaming virgin, virgin, virgin.

“Are you sure about this, Minnie-ah?”

Changmin made a noise of disbelief, and Jaejoong laughed.

Very carefully, he pressed his tongue against Changmin’s hole. Jae’s quiet moan was lost in Changmin’s scream. He added more pressure, just licking, up and along and around, watching as Changmin’s hole clenched. And Changmin never stopped moaning. Jae continued to lick him, hands massaging his ass. He wanted in, so bad, so hard, he started thrusting against the bed, only half aware of Changmin doing the same thing, body arching back into Jaejoong’s face.

With a moan, Jae concentrated just on that puckered opening, swirling his tongue along the edge before barely pressing in.

“Fuck!” Changmin shouted, thrusts speeding on the bed.

“Are you going to come all over my blankets?” Jae asked in between licks.

Changmin whimpered.

Jae smiled and continued licking and probing with his tongue. Even in this shallow, Changmin’s body clenched around his tongue like it didn’t want to let go. He brought a finger down and scraped a nail over Changmin’s balls.

With an agonized moan, Changmin’s entire body was racked with spasms, and he jerked his hips hard into the bed. Jae licked him through the aftermath, his hole a bit looser. And then Changmin groaned, propping himself up on his elbows.

“Feel good, Minnie?” Jae asked.

“Yes, but now … “ He moved over a few inches, and then fell back to his stomach with a moan. He left a pile of come on the bedspread.

Jae chuckled and shifted to Changmin’s new spot, going back to Changmin’s ass. Changmin jerked with every lick, moans buried into the pillow.

“I’m serious now, Min,” Jae said, trying to keep the tremor of need from his voice. “This is going to hurt. Let me know if you need me to stop, okay?”

Changmin nodded.

Jae licked him more, pushing his tongue in as far as he could, not fighting the moans that came as Changmin’s body clenched around him, but Jae would not hurt Changmin unnecessarily, and if that meant his own cock was protesting and leaking and about ready to burst just from rimming Changmin, then so be it.

Finally, he took the bottle of lube and covered his fingers with it. He watched, entranced as Changmin’s hole tightened, released, tightened, and his body shook.

“You’re so fucking hot, Changmin,” Jae muttered, and then went back to work with his tongue. Very slowly, he pressed in a finger with his tongue. Changmin gasped, and Jae’s eyes crossed at the feeling of Changmin’s body closing around the finger. He continued licking as he pressed the finger deeper, in and out, swirling, following his tongue. Changmin moaned, hips again thrusting against the bed.

“Does it hurt, Min?”

“No. Feels, weird. Weird good.”

Jae added more lube to his fingers and then added a second one into Changmin’s body. He gasped again, entire body tensing as he whimpered. Jae stopped, both fingers knuckle deep, tongue licking around them, until Changmin moaned and thrust back.

“Of all the times fingering yourself, did you ever find your prostate?” Jae whispered, hooking his fingers even as he pushed them further.

“God, hyung, please.”

“Where is it?” Jae sang.

“Right, god, no wait, left, fuck, right. Yeah, right.”

Jae continued licking as his fingers pressed up and to the right, searching, and then he grinned when Changmin’s entire body convulsed and he cried out, head up and neck arching back.

“Right there, I take it,” Jae said with a laugh.

“Fuck, hyung. I’m going to … fuck.”

Jae quickly pulled his fingers away, and Changmin moaned in disappointment.

“Roll over,” Jae said, shoving Changmin’s hips a bit.

Arms shaking, Changmin steady himself on his elbows, and then fell to his back. One arm flung over his face. His breath rose and fell in gasps. His cock was dark, leaking, twitching. Jae maneuvered until he was between Changmin’s legs. Jae very slowly moved Changmin’s arm and then leaned down and kissed Changmin’s pliant lips. Jae traced a finger up and down Changmin’s wet cheeks, pressing just the pad of his finger into his hole. He swallowed Changmin’s moans in kisses.

And then Changmin shifted, legs wrapping around Jae’s body, the movement making Jae’s finger slide into him. Jae groaned into Changmin’s mouth, trying to beg with his body to be wrapped in those legs. Changmin seemed to understand and tightened his hold, thrusting his hips up and fucking himself on Jae’s finger. Jae quickly added a second, and Changmin moaned, going faster. Jae crooked his fingers a bit, and the moan turned to a scream.

“Fuck, hyung.”

“Come, Minnie-ah,” Jae whispered, sliding his lips and tongue down Changmin’s neck, licking up the sweat gathered at his collar bone. “I’m going to last about a minute and a half inside of you, so come whenever you want.”

Changmin whimpered when Jae closed his mouth around a nipple. He continued the slow finger fucking as he bit down Changmin’s chest and stomach. Changmin whimpered again when Jae pulled his fingers away, but Jae knew he had to add more lube.

“Patience, babe,” Jae said. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

He pushed the two fingers back in at the same time he took Changmin’s cock in his mouth. He swallowed the influx of fluid, and hummed when Changmin screamed. He sucked slowly, in time to the fingers going in and out of his body. Changmin’s heels dug into his lower back, and his hands gripping Jaejoong’s hair, pulling his face up and down his own cock. When Changmin’s cock pulsed in his mouth, seemed to fill the space even more, Jaejoong pressed a third finger into Changmin’s body.

Changmin screamed, body curling, as come filled Jaejoong’s mouth. His whole clenched around the three fingers with each wave of sperm that Jae swallowed.

“Tastes good, Minnie-ah,” Jae crooned.

Changmin whimpered, his entire body jerking.

“You still with me?” Jae asked and he removed his fingers, kissing back up Changmin’s body to his nipples.

Changmin nodded.

“Good,” Jae whispered, and kissed Changmin. Changmin moaned, but kissed him back, trying desperately to follow Jae’s lead around his gasping breath.

Jae took his cock in his hand, spreading lube over it. He held it against Changmin’s clenching opening and then pressed. Changmin flung his head back with a cry, legs tightening around Jaejoong, hips lifting off the bed. Jae slid into him a few more inches.

“God, hyung.”

“Does it hurt?” Jae whispered, kissing Changmin’s cheeks and chin.

“God, yes.”

Jae pulled out, even as his lust screamed at him to just fuck that virgin ass already.

Changmin grabbed his hips. “Please, hyung, just …”

“Slow. I know, babe. Relax, okay?” Jae pressed in again, pulling out quickly. God, his body was not going to last through this. He did it again, swirling the head of his cock around Changmin’s hole, pressing deeper with each pass. His orgasm built as the head of his cock was massaged and taken into Changmin’s hole.

Changmin tossed his head back and forth, legs shivering around Jaejoong.

“More, hyung, please.”

Jae pressed deeper, not pulling all the way out until he was thrusting very slowly into Changmin’s body. He couldn’t keep his eyes open or his body up and he collapsed over Changmin, even as Changmin’s hips thrust up. They both practically screamed as their bodies touched. Jae couldn’t move, didn’t want to move from Changmin’s tight body. But he did, once, in and out, quick and again, and then his eyes were crossing as black filled his vision and his body shook its release into Changmin.

“Fuck, Min,” Jae said as his body continued to jerk, and he moved again, fucking Changmin through his own come.

Changmin moaned something, and then Jae couldn’t move anymore and he fell to the side, not caring that he landed in Changmin’s previous mess. And then he curled up along Changmin’s side, kissing his neck and shoulders as their breath evened out.

Quite suddenly, Changmin was kissing him, cupping his face with firm hands, and devouring his mouth. Whimpering, gasping, and Jaejoong wondered if Changmin wanted to say something, and then just as suddenly, Changmin pulled away, eyes shut. He put an arm behind his head, one of his knees bent.

Jaejoong’s mouth went dry when Changmin’s other hand slid down his body, tugging on his partially erect cock, before going lower. Jae propped up on an elbow so he could watch as Changmin touched shaking fingers to himself, feeling the loosened hole and hot come seeping from it.

“Fuck,” Jae whispered as Changmin pressed a finger into himself. His cock was hard in seconds.

“You said you wanted to see me do this,” Changmin whispered.

Jae flicked a surprised gaze up to Changmin’s face. He smirked, and then his eyes shut with a groan. Jae moved for a better view. Two of Changmin’s long fingers moved in and out of him.

With a little whimper, Changmin removed his fingers, and Jae watched transfixed as he brought them up to his lips and licked them clean, moaning, sucking them into his mouth.

“So hot,” Jae whispered, as his fingers found their way to Changmin’s nipple, teasing, squeezing, playing.

“Fuck, hyung,” Changmin said, body arching. He went to grab his cock, but Jaejoong stopped him.

“Don’t, not … not until I’m inside you again.”

“God, then hurry the fuck up and fuck me.”

Jae laughed and bent down, acting like he was going to kiss Changmin, but he bit his lower lip.

Changmin moaned.

“Such language, dongsaeng.”

“God, you are …” Changmin growled and pushed Jaejoong to the bed, straddling his hips. He grabbed Jae’s hard cock, and Jae threw his head back and arched up as Changmin stroked him. While Jae’s brain was trying to catch up with his lust, Changmin held him firm against his hole.

“Min-wait, fuck.”

And then Changmin pushed down, forcing Jae’s cock into his body all at once.

“Oh fuck!” Jae said, screaming, arching up again.

Changmin held still, eyes shut, breath gasping, and then he shifted, just a tiny bit, but it made them both moan. He stopped, head back.

“You okay?” Jae whispered, when he could finally think through the pleasure trapping his cock. He rubbed his hands up and down Changmin’s thighs.

Changmin nodded, and then rose up until Jae’s cock almost slipped out. At the same time as Changmin pressed down, Jae thrust up. Changmin cried out, but ignored Jae’s concerned whimper and kept moving, up and down, sliding. Jae couldn’t move, only hold still as Changmin rode him. Changmin shuddered with every movement, hands clutching Jae’s pec muscles. Sweat dripped down his arms, into his eyes and plastered his hair to his face. And then Changmin bit his lip, fighting against a moan, and he sped up.

Jae moaned, eyes shutting. He gripped Changmin’s hips, thrusting up with a growl.

“Fuck, Jae, please touch me, god, please,” Changmin said, more whimpers than words.

Jae’s head was spinning, like being tossed around in waves. He was so close to coming again. He wrapped fingers around Changmin’s cock and squeezed. Changmin groaned and Jae answered it with his own as Changmin’s body tightened around his cock.

“Minnie-ah, so good, Min, so—”

“Close, hy-hyung, so—faster, please. Please.”

Jae tried, but his entire body was spasming, jerking, and Changmin fell over him, elbows on the bed, their faces close, breaths shared. Changmin shook, crying out, burying his face into Jae’s neck and screaming, like his throat was being torn out. His cock shuddered in Jae’s hand, pulsed, and come covered Jae’s stomach. He stroked Changmin only twice more and then took him by the hips again. Changmin couldn’t move, so Jae thrust into him, eyes shutting at the pleasure as Changmin’s over-sensitized body quivered with each movement.

And then Changmin licked him, on his neck, up to his ear and down his collar bone. Over again, never far enough that he actually had to move. His breath was hot, still short and still moaning. His finger found Jae’s pierced nipple, and he tugged. Hard.

Jae cried out at the painful stimulation, and the pain joined the pleasure as both cascaded over his body and he came, back arching into Changmin’s chest. And then he couldn’t make anymore noise, mouth just open as Changmin rode him again, pulling him through his orgasm.

They collapsed together, lips pressing together for a sloppy kiss. Changmin rolled to the side, and moaned into the kiss as Jae slipped out of his body. He clutched Jae’s shoulders, pulling him, until Jae was laying flush on his front, and then he wrapped his legs around him again.

Jae broke from the kiss first, running hands on Changmin’s cheeks. Pushing hair from his face. Changmin sighed and held Jae more tightly with legs and arms.

“Well?” Jae demanded, and nibbled on Changmin’s lower lip.

Changmin smiled. “Good.”

“Good? That’s it?”

“Please don’t make me think right now, hyung.”

Jae laughed. “Okay.” He snuggled into Changmin’s shoulder. After a moment, Changmin tugged on a blanket and sort of managed to cover them with it. Jae wanted to protest, that they should shower first, but then he remembered the mess from earlier and his sheets needed to be changed, and that could all be done after a nap.


	11. Fighting

“And now it’s Changmin shifting in his seat,” Yoochun said and laughed, doubling over onto Junsu’s shoulder.

“Be quiet,” Jae hissed at him as interested eyes looked over at their table.

“Have fun last night, Min?” Yoochun asked.

Changmin blushed, shifted a bit and then said quietly, “I had a lovely time. Quite a pleasant evening. How about you?”

The three of them looked at him for a moment and then laughed. The librarian shushed them. Yoochun’s smile fell first, and he scowled over Jaejoong’s shoulder.

Jae rolled his eyes, somehow knowing who was behind him.

“Boo, can I talk to you?”

Jae didn’t look up. “Don’t call me that, and no.”

Yunho pulled up a chair and sat anyway. Jae spared him a glance, and then did a double take. Yunho was nervous. Yunho was never, ever nervous. He was wringing his hands and wouldn’t look anyone in the eyes.

“I owe you an apology.”

Jaejoong wasn’t the only one who scoffed.

“No, really. I—look, I found out that Tae jumped Changmin, and I promise, I didn’t tell him to do that. Not with two other people. Really.”

Jae looked back at his calculus homework that he didn’t get around to finishing the day before. “Whatever, Yunho.”

“Look, I just told Tae to scare him a bit, not to take two others with him and beat him up. I didn’t even know that—“

Jae looked up, eyes heated. “It doesn’t matter what you did or didn’t tell him or them to do. The fact is that they beat him up.”

Yunho actually looked contrite. “I—I know. I just wanted to apologize because I didn’t realize that he …”

Yoochun snorted. “Do you believe this bullshit?” he asked Jaejoong.

Jae shook his head. “I stopped believing Yunho after the ‘you’re the only one for me’ lie. Just go away, and leave us alone, okay?”

“I—” Yunho stopped. “Okay. I am sorry, Changmin. They—”

“Weren’t you leaving?” Jae demanded.

It wasn’t until Yunho actually got up and left that Jae had a minor epiphany. He stared after Yunho until the other left the library. And then he turned wide eyes to Yoochun.

“What?”

“He left.”

“Isn’t that what you wanted?”

“Well, yeah, but he actually left. He never leaves me alone when I tell him to. He must have been serious.”

“It doesn’t matter if he was serious. He still had Changmin beat up.”

“Yeah, I know, but—”

Yoochun rolled his eyes. “Chances are, he’s only doing it for himself. Just so you don’t show that video to the principal.”

“Probably.”

Jae turned to Changmin, who hadn’t looked up through the exchange. “You okay, Min?”

Changmin nodded. “Just peachy,” he muttered.

“What’s wrong?” Jae whispered, leaning close.

Changmin shivered and then shoved away from him. “I—I’m going to go talk to my teacher before classes start. I’ll-I’ll see you later, hy-hyung.”

Jae stared wide eyed as Changmin gathered his things. He was too stunned to say anything. _Did I do something wrong?_ he wanted to ask. He wanted to hug Changmin and whisper in his ear until Changmin told him what was wrong.

Changmin left without looking back, a tiny limp in his step.

“What the hell was that about?” Junsu asked.

Jae shrugged. “I have no idea.”

“I’ll talk to him,” Yoochun said. “If you don’t mind, that is.”

Jae shook his head.

“Come on, Jae,” Yoochun said and tapped Jaejoong’s notebook. “You have fifteen minutes to do two more problems.”

“Fuck, will you just do them for me?”

Yoochun sighed.

Jae pouted and batted his eyelashes at him. “Please, Chunnie? I’ll love you forever.”

“You already love me forever.”

“Well, I can’t bribe you with sex anymore, so that’s all I got.”

Yoochun laughed and reached for Jae’s notebook. “That’s all I need.”

Neither of them saw Junsu frown.  
  
[o]

Yoochun faked sick, assuring the teacher he felt fine, but moaning a few moments later. When the bell rang signaling the start of the underclassman lunch hour, Yoochun raised his hand and begged to go to the bathroom. The teacher allowed it.

Jae sat, leg bouncing, watching the clock as Yoochun was gone for ten minutes, and then fifteen, and then twenty. He hoped that he had found Changmin alright, and that Changmin wasn’t upset and god, why would Changmin be upset anyway? Jae hadn’t done anything.

At thirty minutes, Yoochun staggered back to class. He assured the teacher that he was okay, and then sat hard at his seat. He put his head down, and then acted like he was taking notes. A few moments later, he pushed a paper over to Jaejoong.

~ he says that you should be talking to him, not me. That kid is too smart for his own good. I did manage to joke around with him though, we talked about sex a bit, and he’s insecure about it, thinks you’re only humoring him and shit. He didn’t come out and say that, but I could tell. He’s a cool kid. Don’t break his heart. I think he’s afraid of you leaving him.~

Jae frowned and looked at Yoochun. _why would he think that_

Yoochun shrugged.

Jae wrote + do you mind if I take him up to the roof to talk to him? +

Yoochun read it and didn’t respond. Slowly he met Jae’s eyes, and Jae could see the resigned hurt in them.

Jae smiled, and lightly tapped Yoochun’s leg. _okay. The roof is ours_

After school, Jae met Changmin half way to the library.

“Can I talk to you?” Jae asked.

“Why not send Yoochun to do it for you?” Changmin asked, a bite to his tone that made Jaejoong wince.

“I didn’t tell him to; he said he—never mind. Please, Min. Let’s go home.”

“Whatever,” he said and headed down the hall.

“Changmin,” Jae said in disbelief. “What is wrong with you?”

Changmin turned around. “You want me to tell you here?” he said, raising his voice. More than one student turned and looked at them.

“I don’t care,” Jae said, and realized he meant it. He didn’t care if everyone knew about them.

But Changmin shook his head. “You’re delusional, you know that?”

“Fine, then let’s go home.”

“You need to—“

“Fuck studying,” Jae said as a tiny voice in his head said _you don’t mean that_. “Please, Min.”

“Whatever.” Changmin said again and turned back around, steps precise as he went in the opposite direction of the library.

Jae followed after him, catching up to walk next to him. They walked in silence, and then half way home, Jae’s phone vibrated.

From Yoochun ~ dude, where are you ~

\+ going home with Changmin +

~ *leers* have fun ~

\+ he’s pissed at me +

~ he’s worried, it’ll be alright ~

\+ i’m worried +

~ let me know how it goes ~

\+ I will +

~ and let me know how the makeup sex is ~

Jae snorted, and then snapped his phone shut.

“Yoochun, I’m assuming.”

“Yes.”

Changmin scowled, head lowered and walked faster.

“You’re not jealous of him are you?” Jae asked carefully.

“So what if I am? I’m not going to make you choose between us, because you’ll choose him.”

Jae opened his mouth to protest and then closed it.

“And you may not have noticed it, but Junsu is jealous, too. You two are like …”

“Best friends,” Jae said quickly.

“You’re more than that. It’s like … like you’re soul mates or something.

“That’s the stupidest thing you’ve ever said.”

“Whatever.”

“God damn it Changmin talk to me. I don’t speak pissed off teenager anymore.”

Changmin stopped and turned to him. “I’m not pissed off. Just leave me alone.”

“Min, I—“

“Shut up, okay.” Changmin turned back around, and then started running.

Jae thought for a moment of running after him, but kept walking. They weren’t far from home at this point, and when he saw Changmin turn down their street, he didn’t worry. He walked a bit faster. God, what the hell was wrong with him? Jae tried to think of something he’d done that would have pissed Min off, but couldn’t. Well, besides Yoochun, and Changmin was right: he wouldn’t give Yoochun up for anyone. Even his boyfriend. He’d made that mistake when he dated Yunho. There had been days where he hadn’t spoken to Yoochun because he’d been so head over heels in love with Yunho.

And then when things had fallen apart, Yoochun hadn’t even judged him, just accepted him back as the best friend. Well, they had been more than friends after Yunho, but only until Yoochun started dating Sungmin.

Jae entered the house, quickly noting the presence of Changmin’s shoes, so at least he hadn’t bypassed the house. Jae went upstairs and knocked on Changmin’s door.

“Go away.”

“Talk to me, Min. I don’t know what to say to fix what’s wrong if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

“Why do you have to fix it?”

“I don’t know. Because you’re upset and you shouldn’t be upset, and why are you upset, and—”

The door opened, and Changmin let him in.

“Look, Min. I …”

Changmin sat on his bed, back to Jaejoong, and crossed his arms and legs. “You’re being stupid.”

“Why?”

“Because i—I’m new at this and you’re throwing all this at me and—”

Jae sat down carefully behind him.

“Everything is just happening so fast and it feels like it’s all about to fall apart.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, maybe because you’re in your last year and I just started and we’re brothers, and I’m waiting for you to realize that.”

Jae stared at him for a minute and decided to take the risk. He put his head on Changmin’s shoulder. Changmin tensed but he didn’t try to move away.

“I’m sorry, Min,” Jae whispered. “I’ve moved this way too fast for you, and I haven’t even been thinking about your feelings.”

“Shut up. I’m not a girl.”

Jae chuckled as he maneuvered behind Changmin, one leg on each side of him. He put his arms around Changmin’s chest.

“Like this,” Changmin said, putting his hands on Jae’s arms. “Is this a ‘I want to do it’ gesture, or are you just trying to make feel better or are you—”

“Both. Look, Min. This is hard for me, too, okay? Sometimes, I’m so warped with guilt over this because you’re so young, but I can’t help myself. I like you. A lot. And all relationships are full of doubts, especially ones that aren’t exactly …”

“Ethical?”

Jae chuckled. “Yes.”

“What about Yunho?”

“What about him?”

“He’s always around.”

Jae sighed. “We dated for almost a year, Min. All second year we were together, but he wouldn’t acknowledge me outside of the bedroom, and I didn’t see how fucked up that was back then, not until I found him with some girl, and I broke up with him. I would never go back to him.”

“And Yoochun?” Changmin turned and looked at him.

Jae shrugged. “I guess you’ll have to deal with it.”

Changmin scoffed. “You’re going to break my heart,” he whispered, voice cracking.

“Do you want a promise that I won’t? Fuck, Min, it’s been what? Three days? Four? Do you want me to promise you forever after only four days?”

Changmin sighed. “It’d be nice.”

“And you wouldn’t buy it. You’re too smart for that.”

“I know, I just—fuck I’m going to sound like a girl.”

“So? Talk to me.”

“Don’t hate me. I’m really worried about you hating me.”

Jae buried his face into the back of Changmin’s neck. “I really like you. I could never hate you. I don’t know what else to say to make you feel better. Relationships are always great until they fall apart.”

Changmin turned, shifting them until they were both on the bed, facing each other. When Jae went to put his legs around Changmin, Changmin stopped him. With a smile, he wrapped his legs around Jae, and then pulled him close.

Jae didn’t hesitate to kiss him, a kiss Changmin eagerly returned. Jae meant it to be small, a kiss of comfort, but it extended into minutes. Pressing their foreheads together, Jae whispered, “I can promise you that I’ll do everything I can to make you happy.”

A smiled tugged at the corner of Changmin’s face, but he said, “Again, not a girl, hyung.”

“Thank god for that.”

Changmin resumed their kiss, and then lay back until Jaejoong was straddling his lap. The kiss lasted until Changmin jerked his hips up with a moan.

Jae pulled away with a smile. “Not now.”

“Why not?” Changmin demanded, grabbing Jae’s ass.

“I was so worried about you today that I couldn’t eat. I’m starving.”

Changmin sighed. “Fine. But food is the only thing that I will ever put before sex with you.”

Jae grinned. “Not calculus?”

Changmin shoved him hard, and Jae rolled off him and stood up, laughing. “Come on, dongsaeng. I’ll let you eat noodles off me this time.”


	12. Making

Friday morning, Jae found Yoochun on the roof. His back visibly stiffened when he heard Jaejoong. Jae said nothing, but leaned on the railing and lit a cigarette. Yoochun was through his third one before he finally said something.

“Junsu broke up with me.”

“What? Why?”

Yoochun met Jae’s eyes. “He gave me an ultimatum.”

Jae looked away, guilt flooding him. “You want me to go talk to him?”

“No. He’ll kick your ass.”

“He can try.”

Yoochun sighed. “Just leave it. It’s not like he didn’t know that we’re best friends. And the whole school knows we fuck each other.”

“Yeah, being caught in the locker room by the basketball team can spoil that secret.”

Yoochun sort of smiled. “He said he thought he could deal with it, but he says we’re too close, and that he’d never be able to trust me.”

Jae looked over the rooftops as he said, “Changmin called us soul mates.”

Yoochun scoffed, they met each others eyes, and then burst out laughing. “God, really? That’s ridiculous.”

“That’s what I told him. I also told him to deal with it. He said he wasn’t stupid. He knows that I’ll pick you over him, and I will, Chunnie.”

“I’m glad one of us is happy.” Yoochun took a really deep breath. “Today is going to suck.”

Jae put an arm around his shoulders. “Ditch?”

“Naw. It’s only been a day. He may change his mind.”

Jae leaned in to kiss his cheek, but Yoochun turned at the last moment and pressed their lips together. Jae meeped in surprise, but when he tried to pull away, Yoochun whimpered and clutched at his school jacket. Jae doubted it even counted as a kiss, as they only stood there, and watched each others eyes.

“Do you ever wonder why we don’t just date each other?” Yoochun asked, lips still touching.

“I love you too much to hurt you,” Jae replied.

Yoochun sighed. “That’s twisted logic, you know.”

“Do you have a better reason?”

Yoochun shook his head, and then kissed him, really kissed him. They kissed as the warning bell rang, and then beyond the final bell. There was something missing in the kiss, there always was, no matter how good it was. No matter how often their tongues brushed, or teeth bit down on plump lips.

There was passion, too much, as they settled together, bodies molding to one as they often did, and Yoochun’s hand tangling in Jae’s hair. But there was always something missing. It was almost like both of them knew it meant nothing more than a comfort, so they didn’t put all of themselves into it.

Quite suddenly, Yoochun jerked himself away, and Jae had to throw a hand up to the railing to steady himself. He was gasping, lips tingling. God, he loved kissing Yoochun.

“Go to class,” Yoochun whispered, “I’ll be down in a little while.”

Jae opened his mouth to tell Yoochun not to worry, that everything would be fine, and then he closed it again.

“I love you, Chunnie,” he said instead and headed for the door. The return sentiment was so quiet that Jae almost missed it.

Jae was only mildly surprised that Junsu was leaning on the wall across from the door to the roof. Jae rolled his eyes.

“Well done,” he said. “Torn his heart to pieces.”

“And I’m sure you just got done putting it back together,” Junsu snapped back, eyes on Jaejoong’s obviously just-been-kissed lips.

Jae shook his head. “He’s probably crying his eyes out right now, but I left him alone, because sometimes, people just need to be alone. He likes you.”

“He loves you,” Junsu spat.

“And I love him. As friends. God, you have a twin brother. Isn’t he your best friend? Wouldn’t you die for him, and don’t you love him? But you’re not fucking him, right?”

“I’m surprised you see the distinction between brothers and boyfriends.”

“Fuck off,” Jae said as irritation built up. “Not about me right now.”

“With him, it’s always about you.”

“You’ve known that we’ve been friends forever, don’t act like you’re surprised that we’re close.”

“Did you know that Sungmin dumped him because of you?”

“Yes. And so did Minho. And so did Siwon. If you guys aren’t secure enough in yourselves, is that our fault? We’re friends. Get over it.”

“And how does Changmin feel about this?”

“Not that it’s any of your business, but he knows better than to give me an ultimatum because he knows I’ll choose Yoochun. He’s logical, like that. I’ve only known him for months. I’ve known Yoochun for years. I know where my priorities lay.”

“I came out of the closet for him, you know? My parents are dealing with it, Junho is being a snot, and god, girls keep saying that they’ll turn me straight again, but I want to be with him.”

“Then be with him.”

“It’s hard to be with him when you’re with him.”

“I’m not with him.”

“Doesn’t look like it. Why don’t you two just date each other and save the rest of us the misery of falling in love with you?”

Jae shook his head. “I have no answer to that. We’re just … not like that. It’s weird.”

“I know. That’s what I tried to tell Yoochun.”

“But it’s not weird in a bad way. Not to us. We understand each other.”

The door to the roof opened, and Yoochun stepped out, eyes widening when he saw them.

“Lovely chat, Junsu. Stop being stupid,” Jaejoong said. “I’m off to class. Yoochun, see you later.”

And Jae turned and left Yoochun again when all he wanted to do was protect him and hold him and—he swallowed a lump in his throat when he heard Yoochun say, “Hey, Su.”

He stopped just around the corner and tried to listen in, but they were talking too quietly. At least there was no yelling. That was good. He continued on to class; it’s not like he wouldn’t get details as soon as Yoochun showed up. He stammered an apology to his teacher and when asked, said that yes, Yoochun was coming to class as well, but he’d be a bit later. He turned and stopped. Yunho was sitting at his and Yoochun usual table. Jae sighed and rolled his eyes. He sat next to Yunho and pushed him as far away as he could.

Jae pulled out his notebook and doodled music notes in the margins as he thought about the conversations he had with Yoochun, Changmin and Junsu.

Almost an hour later, when Yoochun finally stumbled into class, he took one look at Yunho in his seat and scowled. He grabbed the chair that Yunho usually sat in and dragged it to the table. The teacher looked like he was going to protest, but then Yoochun sat down and put his head on the table.

Jae ran a hand over his back and shoulders. Yoochun was shaking a little bit.

After a few more moments, he sat up, took Jae’s notebook and they started scribbling notes to each other.

~ wtf is the president doing in my seat? ~

\+ don’t know. He was here when I got here. What happened with Junsu?+

Yoochun frowned at the paper for awhile before writing his reply. ~ we talked, and then he wanted to go on the roof, and now I’m here ~

\+ sorry, babe +

~ I just don’t get it. Really. I would never make him choose between his brother and me. Why is he making me choose between you two? It’s not even a choice. I just wish he wasn’t being so unreasonable ~

\+ talk to him during lunch +

~ junho is going to kick my ass during lunch ~

\+ why? You didn’t break up with Junsu. He broke up with you +

~ you think that’s going to matter??? ~

Jae snorted, earning a glare from their teacher and a nudge from Yunho.

\+ fuck off + he wrote to Yunho. + no one asked you to sit here +

= you should pay attention =

\+ no, you should pay attention and let me borrow your notes later +

Yunho frowned, and then focused on the lecture. Yoochun laid his head on the table, and Jaejoong ran fingers through his hair.

By lunch, everyone knew YooSu had broken up and more than one person said that JaeChun was finally official.

And after classes, Jaejoong wasn’t surprised that when they were walking down the hall, Junho grabbed Yoochun’s shoulder and spun him around, punching him before Jae could think to block it. Yoochun fell to the ground.

“Yah! Junho! What the hell?” Junsu shouted, pulling his brother back. “I broke up with him!”

“So what?” Junho shouted back. “He shouldn’t say he’s dating you, but then be all over Jaejoong.”

Jae helped Yoochun to his feet. “We’re not dating, asshole.”

“Don’t call my brother an asshole, bitch,” Junsu snapped.

“Well, get a muzzle on him then,” Jae shouted back.

“Get a muzzle on you,” Junho said. “Stop sucking on other people’s boyfriend’s cocks.”

Jae opened his mouth to say something else, but Yoochun touched his shoulder. Their eyes met and Jae took the hint to shut up.

Yoochun stretched his jaw. “I gotta say, Junho, this punch was weak compared to the last one you landed on me. You should work harder.” He draped an arm over Jaejoong’s shoulder. “Junsu, my booty, when you feel like talking to me, just call me.”

Junsu bit his lower lip. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jae turned them and stalked down the hall. Jae was shaking with rage, and god, he needed to hit something so badly. He growled.

Yoochun chuckled. “Need to hit something?”

“Yes.”

“BooJae!”

“Here’s your chance,” Yoochun said and stopped them, turning them to see Yunho running up to them. Changmin wasn’t far behind.

“You’re making a bad habit of showing up when I need to hit something,” Jae said.

Yunho smiled. “Lucky me. Here.” He handed Jae a stack of papers. And then gave one to Yoochun. “Notes from today. Neither of you took any.”

Jae scoffed, but took them. “Thanks, Yunho.”

“Are you going to study today, hyung?” Changmin asked.

Jae smiled. “No. And neither are you. We’re going to go have some fun.”

“What? I—you have a calculus test,” Changmin said.

“And it’s Friday. I can study for it tomorrow. Come on.” Jae slung his other arm around Changmin’s waist. After a few steps, he looked back at Yunho frowning.

“Well, Mr. President,” he said. “Are you coming or what?”

“What?”

Jae rolled his eyes.

“He’s inviting you to come with us, dumb ass,” Yoochun said. “Are you coming with us?”

Yunho looked back at the school and then nodded. He caught up with them. “So where are we going?”

Jae smirked. “Someplace where there’s alcohol.”

“Hyung,” Changmin said. “I’m underage.”

“Okay, fine. I’ll get drunk later. Feel like singing?” Jae asked Yoochun.

“Sure.”

“Then a noreabang it is.”

“I suck at singing,” Yunho said.

Jae smiled. “That’s why I wanted alcohol. So I wouldn’t have to listen to your voice crack on high notes.”

“Shut up.”

[o]

Half way through Yunho and Yoochun murdering a crappy rendition of Gee, Yoochun’s phone rang.

Jae picked it off the coffee table.

_Bootylicious is calling_

Jae answered it. “Yo.”

“Chunnie?”

“Nope, sorry. Yoochun is currently making a fool of himself.”

“What? Jae? What is that noise?”

“That would be your boyfriend and the class president singing.”

“Oh, god.”

“Trust me. It’s worse in person. Come and join us.”

“But I—“

“Just come and join us, jack ass. Yoochun misses you.” Jae told him what noreabang they were at, and then hung up.

“Who was that?” Changmin asked as he leaned closer to Jaejoong.

“Junsu. He’s coming.”

Changmin snorted and then they went back to watching Yoochun and Yunho dance. Yunho wasn’t a bad dancer and surprisingly had most of the steps for the song down. Yoochun tried to copy him.

“This is too good,” Jae muttered and dug his phone out to tape them.

“Next time, hyung,” Changmin said, burying his face in Jae’s shoulder, “we are getting drunk before we have to experience this again.”

Jae laughed.

When Junsu arrived, Yoochun was the only one singing. A slow song that Jae had stopped paying attention to when Changmin put his head in his lap and Jae ran fingers through his hair.

Yunho scoffed next to him, but didn’t say anything else.

Junsu stood by the door out of Yoochun’s line of sight and watched him sing, and then at the second chorus, he picked up a second mike and sang with him. Yoochun jumped, startled for a moment, and then he grinned, leered and turned the pretty love song into a suggestive piece of smut in the way only Yoochun could. Junsu didn’t mind, and pretty soon the song was half forgotten, only half sung, as kisses replaced words.

Half an hour later, the music was forgotten. YooSu were practically dry humping each other on one of the couches, and Changmin and Yunho were in a debate about some recent scientific discovery. Jae shut his eyes, smiling, leaning his head back on the couch.

And then lips pressed against his. His eyes fluttered open to see Changmin’s face. “Hey, Min.”

“Should we go home?”

“Let’s go to dinner first. I don’t feel like cooking.”

“Good idea. Think we can pry the lovebirds apart?”

“Lovebirds?” Yunho said with a smirk. “More like sexbirds.”

Jae laughed. “Come on. I’m hungry.” He kissed Changmin one more time and then stood up.

“I knew you two were fucking,” Yunho muttered, jealousy in his voice.

Jae slapped Yunho’s shoulder. “And what are you going to do with this information?”

Yunho scowled, but muttered, “Keep it to myself.”

“Good boy,” Jae said and pinched his cheek.

Yunho smacked his hand away.  
Jae went over to YooSu and slapped Junsu’s ass. Junsu yelped, and broke away from Yoochun for a moment. Then Yoochun pulled him back with a whimper.

“God, you two, knock it off,” Jae said. “Come on. We’re going to dinner, and Yunho is buying.”

“What? Why am I buying?” Yunho demanded.

“You still owe us,” Jae said.

“Fine, fine. I’m buying.”

“Sweet,” Yoochun said as he and Junsu stood. “Let’s go get really expensive sushi.”

The others laughed when Yunho swallowed.

“Calm down,” Jae said. “We’ll go to the ramen place right across the street.”

“Ah, Jae, you’re no fun,” Yoochun said, slinging an arm around Jae’s shoulders. He only left it there for a moment and then with an apologetic look at Jaejoong, he moved away and put an arm around Junsu’s waist.

Jae sighed. He was going to have to get used to sharing his Yoochun and he didn’t like it at all. But then Changmin put his arm around Jae’s shoulder and he smiled, leaning into the hug as they headed out for dinner.


	13. Stretching

The weekend went too fast. Way too fast. Despite Yoochun and Junsu and even Yunho calling and trying to get them to leave their beds, Changmin and Jaejoong didn’t. Time was too short, too precious, and suddenly it was Sunday morning, with the parents’ imminent return approaching faster than the weekend flew by.

Jaejoong woke up first, dawn coloring his room a light gray. He held Changmin tightly, and the younger man moaned and shifted in his sleep. God, how were they going to hide this from their parents? Jae never wanted to sleep alone again. Changmin was always so warm, so cuddly, and so fucking fine that sometimes Jae woke up with his hand around Changmin’s cock or grabbing his ass.

They’d be caught before sundown.

He guessed it was a good thing. Sort of. At least they’d have time apart and to actually think about this. Jae still felt a bit guilty. He hadn’t forced Changmin, but he knows that’s not what his parents would say, or any teachers. God, Yunho had implied it at dinner the other night, earning four quick smacks to various body parts as they all retaliated.

He couldn’t lose this.

Jae sighed, his breath blowing Changmin’s hair. He arms tightened around him.

Changmin stirred, made a content noise and thrust against Jae’s side. Jae shivered, and then decided that Changmin could sleep later. He started kissing his neck, hands tracing up and down his back.

“God, if it’s before ten am I am going to kill you,” Changmin muttered.

“Go back to sleep. You don’t have to be awake for this.”

Changmin propped up on an elbow and looked at him through sleep-filled eyes. “That was freaky, hyung. And kinda gross.”

“Then wake up, because at this point, there’s nothing that’s going to stop me from having my way with you.”

Jae kissed him and then pulled back quickly. “Okay. So really bad morning breath can stop me. Let’s go brush our teeth first.”

Changmin lay back down, arms around Jae’s waist. “Let’s go back to sleep first.”

“Come on, Minnie, it’s our last morning together. Mom said they’d be home early this afternoon.”

Changmin sighed. “You’re right. Better get to fucking while we can.” He rolled away and sat up. He stood and stretched. Jae ran his hand down Changmin’s side, to his bare ass, and squeezed. Changmin shook himself and tsked in annoyance. “Sex or shower, hyung? Pick one.”

“Both,” Jae replied and stood up. He kissed Changmin’s shoulder and then took his hand, leading him down the hall to the bathroom. Half way there, Changmin put his arms around Jaejoong and they walked as one.

“So what do we do after today?” Changmin whispered.

Jae sighed. “God, I wish I knew. Let’s not think about it now, though.”

“Okay,” Changmin said and stifled a yawn.

Jae grinned and kissed his cheek. “You’re adorable, baby.”

“Not a girl, hyung.”

“Definitely not,” Jae said and grabbed Changmin’s cock.

Changmin swatted his hand away. Jae laughed and started the shower. It really was too small for both of them, but as the hot water continued to run and steam filled the bathroom, neither cared. Their lips joined, tongues tangled as water streamed over their heads. An attempt was made to actually wash, but the soap just made everything slippery and skin slid along skin and pretty quickly, they were laughing, rushing to rinse off and get out of the shower, groping and kissing as they tripped down the hall to Changmin’s room since it was closer. They fell in a pile of still-wet limbs and kissed, licking up water droplets from chests and stomachs.

Jae ended up on top, knees straddling Changmin’s hips, elbows on either side of his face, and their kiss was slow, content, and Jae hated that his mind drifted to Yoochun and their last kiss two days ago, but it was nothing like this. This was so much better, so much … more, than anything he shared with Yoochun.

“Hyung,” Changmin whimpered.

“What, baby?”

He arched his neck a bit, hips rising from the bed, and their erections pressed together. Changmin moaned. And then tugged on Jae’s arms, and then his sides, sliding down until he was able to wrap his mouth around Jaejoong’s pierced nipple. Jae’s eyes shut and he moaned when Changmin started biting.

“Fuck, Minnie,” Jae whispered.

Changmin grinned around the flesh in his mouth, and then moved lower, squirming so he could bite down Jae’s ribs and to his stomach. Jae held his body away to make it easier. Changmin licked his cock, and Jae cried out, head back, arms taut. Lying as he was, Changmin’s arms were trapped by Jae’s legs. He whimpered when he stretched and couldn’t reach Jae’s cock. Jae smiled at him and then pushed himself up to his knees.

Changmin whined when the movement took Jae’s cock completely out of reach. “Hyung.”

Jae chuckled. “You want to suck me, Minnie?”

Changmin rolled his eyes, and Jae laughed.

“You’re not going to be able to do it like this without gagging.”

“Let me try, hyung.”

“Alright.”

Jae put a hand to the wall. With the other he held his cock down far enough for it to brush against Changmin’s lips. He made an eager noise (one that made Jaejoong’s eyes cross from pleasure) and then stuck his tongue out, licking the head and up the slit. He held the tip of Jae’s cock in his lips and then grunted when he couldn’t take more than an inch in his mouth.

Jae cupped the back of his neck with one hand, and used the other to tilt his head back. Very slowly he pushed into Changmin’s mouth, and they both moaned. Jae’s cock scraped over the top of Changmin’s mouth before dipping into his throat. Jae pulled out a bit, not realizing he was gasping until he tried to ask if Changmin was alright.

Changmin’s tongued wrapped around him, licking, begging.

And Jae smirked. “I guess you’re alright.”

Another eye roll.

Jae slid into his mouth again, trying a bit deeper, he pushed until Changmin gagged and then pulled back, now knowing his limits. He ignored Changmin’s narrowed eyes, and concentrated on the way Changmin’s lips looked _red, plump, gorgeous_ wrapped around his cock. He kept the one hand holding up Changmin’s head, but then had to put the other back on the wall, as breathing suddenly became difficult and his whole body shook.

Changmin moaned, sending vibrations over his body.

“Fuck, Min.”

His tongue started twisting around Jae’s cock as Jae pulled out, and then thrust back in with a cry from the sensation. He couldn’t help but speed up, and then his thrusts were deeper, His eyes shut tight at the feel of Changmin’s throat closing around him.

“God, Min, I’m … fuck, I’m going to come in about ten seconds, so stop me if—”

Changmin moaned again, trying to get Jae even deeper, and Jae cried out, mouth open as his breathing sped up, even as his thrusts slowed. His fingers tightened on Changmin’s neck as his body shook. “Fuck, god, and Min!” Jae came, body unable to stay up and he fell over Changmin, elbows landing on the wall to keep from face planting into it.

Changmin swallowed, gagging as Jae pressed too far into his throat when he fell. And then Jae moved away, so he could slide down the wall into a well-pleasured mess. Changmin crawled after him, twining their limbs and before Jae could praise him, Changmin’s lips pressed against his, come-covered lips and Jae groaned.

“You’re going to let me fuck you now, right?” Changmin said, amusement in his voice.

“Oh, god, please, Min.”

They shifted until Jae was on his back. Changmin kissed his body again, all over, up and round his nipples and belly button, along his collar bone, and up to his face to tease him with pecks and licks but never a real kiss.

“Fuck, Min, I am going to kill Yoochun for telling you my sex weaknesses.”

Changmin laughed as he trailed fingertips across Jae’s stomach. “I think you should thank him. Or return the favor and tell Junsu all his weaknesses.”

Jae whined as the tip of Changmin’s tongue brushed his cock and then his lips ghosted down it. He spent more than enough attention rolling Jae’s balls in his mouth, while tracing fingertips up and down Jae’s inner thighs.

“God damn it, Min, come on,” Jae begged, lifting his hips.

Changmin chuckled. “Fine, fine.” He rolled away only long enough to grab a bottle of lube from the dresser and then he was back to teasing, licking, biting.

Jae moaned and lifted his legs, grabbing behind his knees, spreading himself open.

Changmin’s breath hitched.

“Please, Min, please. Fuck me now. Please.”

Changmin laid his hand against the back of Jae’s thigh, he leaned down and licked that puckered entrance, and it clenched, doing more begging than Jae could ever do. Jae cried out his name again.

“More, Min, please. More.”

Changmin gave him more, licking at him, pushing his tongue past the ring of muscles and into Jae’s body. Jae cried out until he was hoarse, weak. And then Changmin pressed a lubed finger into him, and he screamed. Everything went blurry, and he lost focus on anything that wasn’t Changmin’s long fingers slowly stretching him open. His orgasm was building and coming faster than he wanted it.

“Min, stop, I’m, fuck.” His back arched off the bed, heels dug into Changmin’s shoulders. Changmin laughed and pulled his fingers away.

Jaejoong’s orgasm faded from frantic to insistent. And he was still begging.

Changmin leaned over him, and Jae wrapped his legs around Changmin’s body. Changmin kissed him, thrusting into him slowly. He swallowed Jae’s moans, and then added his own as he settled completely inside Jaejoong.

Jae broke away with a gasp, eyes crossing, squeezing shut. “God, Min. Move.”

Their lips met again as Changmin slowly started thrusting into him.

“Fuck, so close, Min, please, more, harder.”

Changmin smiled and moved his kisses to Jae’s neck. “We have all day, hyung,” Changmin whispered. “Don’t you want to do this all morning?”

Jae whimpered. “Please.”

“Then you’ll just have to be patient.”

Jae groaned, fingers clawing at Changmin’s sweaty back as he moved slowly. Jae lost track of everything, of time, of feeling, of the noises coming from him, from Changmin. Pleasure hammered through his body, waving, pulsing, drifting over his skin.

“Fuck, Jae,” Changmin gasped and he sped up a tiny bit.

Jae moaned _yes, yes, yes, fuck, min, yes_ and he cried out when Changmin’s shaking hand curled around his cock and stroked, fasts, quicker than his thrusts.

“Come, Jae,” Changmin gasped.

“God, Min, faster, please.”

Changmin kissed his open mouth, licking his upper lip. “This is all you get.”

“Fuck!”

Jae panted, whimpering as his orgasm rose and faded, filling him and leaving, coursing and weakening, with every stroke of Changmin’s hand, until it was there, just beyond his skin, mocking, and he moaned Changmin’s name again, and lips and teeth covered his nipple, tongue lathering it, flicking the piercing, and he came, pulsing out the built up pleasure into Changmin’s hand and over his stomach, with a back-arching scream.

Changmin let out a breath, harsh over his skin, jerking his hips quickly, and Jae cried out at the over-sensation.

“Your fault you took so long,” Changmin said between gasps.

Jae tried to smile, then pulled Changmin’s mouth down to his, kissing him hard, desperately. Changmin moaned into the kiss, body shaking. Jae echoed his moan as he felt Changmin come long and hard inside him. They continued moving, jerking, shuddering, until finally, Changmin collapsed, breath harsh against Jaejoong’s neck.

Very carefully, Jaejoong unwound his legs from Changmin’s body, wincing as the muscles protested.

After a moment, Jae said, “I say we go soak in the jetted tub, and then get something to eat.”

“You get up first,” Changmin muttered.

Jae laughed. “No can do, little bro, not with your gorgeous, sexy body, trapping me, defenseless, under you, entirely at your mercy.”

Changmin shivered. “Tie you up and whip you?”

Jae shivered with him. “God, should have thought about doing that yesterday.”

Changmin laughed and propped up on his elbow. “We’ll have time for it.”

“God, this week went by too fast.”

“I know.”

They curled up together, and as Changmin was drifting off to sleep, Jae nudged him. “Nope. We’ll take a nap later. Come on. Let’s go take a bath.”


	14. Dealing

They ate lunch naked, curled up on Jaejoong’s bed, sucking on each others’ chopsticks, and then Jae practically threw the food away from them, and tackled Changmin and fucked him again. Quick and messy, but still so full of need. By the end of it, Jae was close to tears.

“God, you’re acting like we’ll never see each other again. Care to tell me something, hyung? Breaking up with me already?”

Jae swatted his shoulder, and then kissed it, breath hitching. “No, this week has just been surreal.”

“I know.” Changmin glanced at the clock. “We really need to get some clothes on.”

“Don’t wanna,” Jae said, sliding their messy, sweaty skin together.

“I know, but we have to. How many showers are we going to take today?”

Jae smiled. “You go first. I’m going to wait until you leave to cry.”

“Girl.”

“Don’t care. This sucks.”

Changmin sighed. “Yeah, it does.”

[o]

When their parents got home, they found Jae and Changmin on the couch, curled up together, sleeping, under a blanket. Jae had put in a movie that they hadn’t watched, and the late night, plus morning fucking, plus warmth of bodies had lulled them into sleep pretty easily.

Jae’s mom shook his shoulder. “Baby Jae?”

Jae mmed for a moment, tightening his hold on Changmin and then his eyes opened and he practically screamed and rolled over, throwing Changmin to the floor and sitting up.

“God, Mom, don’t do that,” he said, chest heaving. “Scared me to death.”

She smiled. “Well, I am sorry. But it’s good to see you two getting along. Did you have a good week?”

Jae grinned and looked at Changmin. “Pretty awesome.”

Changmin couldn’t quite stop the blush.

“What did you guys do?” Kangwon asked.

Jae met his eyes, and fought to keep his smile. They were suspicious, dark. “Just did the whole getting to know you all week.”

“You have a black eye,” Kangwon said, and then turned to Changmin. “So do you. What the—”

“Calm down, Dad. Some kids at school were giving me a hard time, so Jaejoong helped me out.”

“Oh, Minnie,” Jae’s mom said and started ruffling his hair and touching his face.

“I’m okay,” Changmin said.

“What happened?” she asked.

Jaejoong shrugged. “Someone decided he’d get to me by going through Changmin and sent three third years to beat him up. But don’t worry. Yoochun and I took care of it.”

“No one died?”

“Mom,” Jae said with a grin. “No. No one died. And the kid didn’t realize how much black mail material I have on him, so he’s promised to leave Changmin alone.”

His mom’s eyes narrowed. “The only person who I can think of who hates you that much is Yunho. Was it Yunho? I will talk to his parents.”

“No, Mom,” Jae said. “Yunho didn’t lay a finger on Changmin. He knows better. And we don’t hate each other. We’re just … not friends, or sort of friends. I don’t know. Yunho is being weird lately, but we don’t hate each other.”

“Good. Anything else exciting?”

“No. Unless you count Changmin being a freak of nature.”

“Hyung!” he shouted.

“Well, you are.” Leaning up to his mom, he said in a loud whisper, “He made me understand calculus.”

His mom’s eyes went wide.

“I know. Freak of nature.”

Changmin landed his fist really hard into Jae’s thigh.

“Ow, Minnie,” Jae said and just like that he was chasing him into the kitchen. Almost immediately, Changmin stopped, Jae almost ran into him. Changmin put his finger to his lips, and they stood by the door, listening.

“See, honey?” Jae’s mom said. “And you were worried about leaving them alone. They’re friends now. It all worked out.”

“Yeah,” Kangwon replied. “I was being paranoid.”

Changmin met Jae’s eyes and took a deep breath and moved across the kitchen. “He knows.”

Jae followed. He wanted so badly to pull Changmin into a hug. “No, he doesn’t.”

“He will.”

“No, he won’t.”

“You boys done fighting?” Jae’s mom asked.

“Yeah,” Changmin said, with a quick smile. “He gave up.”

Jae slugged him. “I did not. I let you win, dongsaeng.”

Changmin slugged him back. “You’re an old man, hyung.”

“Alright, alright,” Kangwon said. “You’re friends now.”

Jae saw his mom frown, and he said quickly, “Oh, and freak-of-nature-genius boy can make dokkbokki better than I can.”

This time Jae’s mom stared at Changmin critically. “No one makes dokkbokki better than my baby Jae.”

“Trust me, Mrs. Kim. Mine is better.”

“Why don’t you two go unpack and stuff, and we’ll make you some?”

“Great idea,” Kangwon said and they left the kitchen.

The two were silent for a moment and then Changmin said, “I really hope they make these vacations a frequent thing.”

Jae laughed. “Me, too.” He dared a kiss to Changmin’s cheek and then said, “Come on. Dinner.”

“Rather fuck you,” Changmin muttered as he went about getting dokkbokki ready.

[o]

It was two a.m. Jaejoong couldn’t sleep. He rolled to one side, searching for Changmin’s warmth, and then to the other in despair when he didn’t touch it.

The whole evening had been awkward, to say the least. Jae and Changmin had done their best not to touch too much, or anything, and Kangwon kept glaring at Jaejoong like Jae was covered in leprosy. He wondered where this animosity had come from. Before he left, he was very nice and was trying to get to know Jaejoong. And now the man barely said two words to him.

God, Jae needed Changmin so badly. So badly.

He almost missed the click of his door opening. His breath caught when the bed dipped and then long arms he knew well wrapped around him from behind.

“I miss you,” Changmin said below a whisper.

“I miss you, too,” Jae said, and turned around so he could nuzzle into Changmin’s neck. Their lips met in a desperate kiss.

Trying to break it, Jae said, “Go back to bed, Min. Please. What if—”

Changmin sighed. “I know. But I can’t sleep.”

“Me neither, but we have to—”

“I know,” Changmin snapped and then kissed him in apology. He very slowly climbed out of the bed, fingertips trailing on Jaejoong’s arm. “See you in a few hours.”

“Feels like a lifetime.”

Jae managed to fall asleep a little before four. His alarm went off at 5:30. He trudged through his morning shower, somehow he managed to get all his clothes on, and then he stumbled into the kitchen. Kangwon had his mom pressed up against the counter, kissing her, and they were giggling like they were teenagers.

_Fuck them._

Jae grumbled something, and his mom looked over and smiled. “Morning, Baby Jae. You look like shit.”

“Didn’t sleep well.”

His mom was by his side immediately. “You’re still having problems sleeping? I am—”

“I’m fine, Mom,” Jae said and ducked away from her hands to get a cup of coffee.

“You need to eat breakfast,” she said, after a few minutes.

“I’m not hungry.”

Changmin barreled down the stairs, sliding to a stop in the kitchen. “I thought you left without me.”

“It’s only six,” Jaejoong said.

Kangwon scowled. “Why are you up? School isn’t until nine. You don’t have to escort him. I think he knows how to get to school himself.”

“I’ve been helping him study, Dad.”

Kangwon turned the glare to Jaejoong.

Jae raised his eyebrows. “What? Your son is smart, if you didn’t notice.”

“Jae,” Changmin said with a small headshake.

Jae ignored him. “I’ve been struggling with calculus for over a year, but for some reason, the way he’s taught me, it makes sense. I have a test this morning, so he’s going to help me review for it.”

Jae’s mom hugged Changmin. “You really are a freak of nature,” she said and laughed when Changmin blushed.

“If you’re going to eat breakfast, then eat,” Jae said. “I’ll be outside.”

“You should stop smoking, young man,” his mom said with a frown.

“Yeah, I know.”

He brushed by Changmin, breath hitching when their hands touched. God, he needed to kiss him. He put on his shoes and grabbed his backpack and went outside to wait for Changmin.

Changmin didn’t take long, leaving the house with a bread roll in his hand, a frown on his face.

“What?” he asked.

Changmin shook his head. “Dad says I’m supposed to stay away from you. Practically growled at me. I don’t get it. Last week, he was telling me to be nice to you and be friends.”

Jae nodded. “Trust me, I’ve noticed. I’ll talk to my mom. See what’s different.”

“God, then your mom got in his face about it, and they started arguing in a way that newlyweds do. Well, from my point of view and all that other thinly veiled crap on how to hide an argument and call it a discussion.”

Jae laughed. He slung an arm around Changmin’s waist and leaned his head on his shoulder. “Missed you last night.”

Changmin put his arm around his shoulders. “Yeah. Did you sleep?”

“Maybe for a couple hours.”

“Lucky. This is really, really, really going to suck.”

“We’ll get used to it. Eventually.”

“Not something I want to get used to.”

“Me neither.”

They walked in silence, not pulling apart until they were close to school. They went to the library and sat at their usual table. Jae pulled out his homework and tried to concentrate on derivatives and cross partials and tangent lines. Changmin set his head on the table, and a hand on Jae’s leg, watching as Jae struggled.

“Your hand is making it hard to concentrate,” Jae whispered.

Changmin squeezed, let his hand inch higher before pulling it away.

“Fuck, Min,” Jae breathed as he was hard in about a nanosecond.

Changmin smiled.

Yoochun dropped his bag to the table, and Junsu soon followed. “Hey. Wow. What is wrong with you two?”

“Parents are home,” Jae replied.

“Oh, right. Blue balls.”

Jae kicked him under the table. “Fuck off.”

A moment later, Yunho pulled up a chair to their table. “You two suck,” he said.

“You’re just jealous,” Yoochun said.

Junsu giggled. “You need to get laid, Yunho.”

“Yes, well, the person I want to lay won’t let me touch him, so you’ll have to deal with me being bitchy.”

Jae looked at Yoochun. “Since when did we start dealing with him?”

“You invited him with us to karaoke.”

“Right. Why did I do that?”

“BooJae,” Yunho whined.

Jae rolled his eyes. “Just sit there in silence, please. Or go hang out with your basketball buddies. I saw Taeyang earlier.”

Yunho pouted.

Changmin swatted Jae’s shoulder. “Be nice,” he said.

Jae smacked him back. “Fuck you.”

“You wish you could.”

Jae let his head fall to the table. “God, this fucking sucks.”

“What’s going on?” Yunho asked.

“Nothing,” Jae said, but Yoochun said, “Their parents are home from Hong Kong.”

“Ah. Blue ba—“

Jae reached over Changmin and tried to hit Yunho. Yoochun and Junsu collapsed into each other, giggling.

“I hate you all,” Jae muttered, and tried to go back to his homework.

[o]

After depositing Changmin in his class (with a few of their secret handshakes), Jaejoong went straight to the roof. He smoked a cigarette and then the door opened and Yoochun appeared just as the warning bell rang.

“I have a proposition for you,” Jae said.

“Huh?”

Jae looked at him, debating. And then kicked himself. He should have kept his mouth shut. Yoochun met his eyes, and then rolled them dramatically.

“Why are you asking? You know I’ll say yes.”

Jae sighed. “But this is our place.”

“Then why did you ask?”

“Technically, I didn’t.”

“Technically, you’re bisexual.”

Jae laughed. “You don’t mind?”

“Of course, I mind, but if you’re going to share, then I want to share.”

Jae turned and leaned against the railing, his back to the view. “So how do we do this? You want before school, I get after school?”

“Fuck, why not just have a foursome?”

Jae smacked him. “None of you are getting your hands on Changmin.”

“Too bad. Kid is too hot for his own good.”

Jae sighed.

“What else is wrong?” Yoochun asked.

“Changmin’s dad told him to stay away from me.”

“What? I thought he was trying to get you to be friends?”

“He was, but he’s done a complete one eighty. He’s been glaring at me since they got back.”

“That’s … odd.”

“I know. I’m going to talk to my mom after school today.”

The final bell rang.

“Fuck,” Yoochun said, and tossed his cigarette. “We have a calculus test. Come on.”


	15. Revealing

“Um, where are we going?” Changmin asked as they bypassed the library.

“Somewhere.”

“Jae.”

“Just follow me.”

“I feel like you’re leading me to my death.”

Jae laughed. “Well, if you want to jump off the roof then, yeah, death will probably follow.”

“We’re—wait, what?”

Jae put his arm around Changmin’s shoulders. “Chunnie and I have come to an understanding about the roof.”

“Wait, what?”

Jae rolled his eyes. He opened the door to the roof and motioned him inside.

“This is Jaechun sacred territory,” Changmin said. “I don’t think I want to.”

“Min. Seriously? With our parents home? Come on.”

Jae left him there, the door clanged heavy behind him. After two flights of stairs, he heard it open again and smiled. Changmin ran up the stairs, skipping every other one to catch up. They walked in silence and then Jae opened the door for him. Jae went immediately to the railing and lit a cigarette.

“This is weird,” Changmin said.

“Why?”

“Because—god, well, my first day here, Taemin was like, and this is the door to the roof. You can’t go up there. Only JaeChun goes up there. I asked who JaeChun was and he looked at me like I was insane and proceeded to tell me about two of the most popular guys at school, and then I realized one of them was you.”

Jae smiled. “Yeah, we’ve pretty much had our way with whatever we wanted the last two years.”

“Why is that?” Changmin asked. “I mean, popularity in general, I just don’t get it.”

“You’re popular.”

“Only because I’m your step brother.”

Jae grinned. “I’m popular because my sisters were popular. Yoochun is popular because he’s my best friend. Yunho is popular because his family is rich. Junsu and Junho are popular because they’re gorgeous and all around nice guys. You should write a dissertation on the psychological phenomenon that is popularity.”

Changmin rolled his eyes.

“Or you can write one on the psychological effects of fantastic sex.”

“I’d have to have fantastic sex first,” Changmin said with a grin.

Jae’s eyebrow rose. “Oh really?”

“Yeah. I mean … can’t write about something you don’t know, right?”

Jae stalked toward him, grabbed his school tie and pulled him down for a kiss. “Care to have some fantastic sex right now?”

Changmin looked serious for a moment, and then glanced around the roof. “Sure. If you see someone willing, let me—“

Jae growled and grabbed Changmin’s crotch. Changmin broke off with a meep, and moaned when Jae kissed him. Jae walked them backwards, until they were sitting on the concrete rail that wrapped around some type of air circulation contraption. Min sat and Jae sat in his lap and kissed him again, trying not to think of how weird it was to be there with Changmin and not Yoochun. He loosened Changmin’s tie, acted like he was taking it off, but forced it into his mouth instead and tightened it.

“There,” Jae said, licking Changmin’s lips around it. “Now you can shut up and enjoy fantastic sex.”

Changmin said something that sound like, ‘I hate you’, and then his head tilted back as Jae kissed down his neck. Jae unbuttoned his shirt, slipping fingers past the fabric to tweak and pinch Changmin’s nipples. He was about to lick one when the roof door opened.

“Oh my god, Jae,” Yoochun said and then stopped. “Oops. Sorry, but oh my god, this is way, way, way more important.”

Jae sighed and leaned back, half thankful for the distraction. “God, it better be.”

Yoochun smirked. “Your fault you didn’t lock the door, babe. Come on. You have to see this for yourself.”

“Um, Chun, busy here.”

“Dude, you can come to my house later and fuck him if you need to. This is so worth it.”

Jae looked at Changmin. Changmin’s eyes were murderous, so Jae smiled and kissed his upper lip.

“Nice touch with the tie, Jae,” Yoochun said as Jae took it out of Changmin’s mouth.  
“I may have to hate him,” Changmin muttered under his breath.

“Don’t. Later, we’ll just come all over his bed and not clean it up.”

“Hey, that’s gro—kinda hot,” Yoochun said with a leer at Changmin. “Remind me to turn on my webcam.”

Jae laughed and got off Changmin’s lap. He straightened his clothes, and then they followed Yoochun downstairs.

“Where are we going?”

“Nurse’s office.”

“What? Why?”

“You’ll see.”

Yoochun sped up a little bit. Lips spread in a grin. It wasn’t always a good thing when Yoochun smiled like that. When they arrived, he opened the door with a flourish.

Jae walked in and stopped just as quickly. Changmin ran into him.

Yunho was on a bed. His eye was black, and he had a bloody towel held up to his nose. Junsu had his twin brother pinned to the wall with a stare. Only Yunho looked at them when they came in.

“What’s going on?” Jae asked.

Yunho answered something in gibberish from behind the towel.

Junsu shot him a look of irritation. “He tried to kiss Junho and Junho punched him.”

“The idiot did it in the middle of the hall,” Junho said in his defense.

“So? You fucker. You don’t go around punching people you like.”

“Woah, wait, like?” Jae said.

Yoochun laughed. “Isn't it awesome? We can call them HoHo.”

Jae shook his head. “Someone explain, please.”

Junsu turned to face him. “My brother is just about as gay as I am, but he said he’d never tell anyone, and then today, Yunho, who he’s been mad crushing on since we were twelve, decides to kiss him. In the middle of the hall, surrounded by every soccer player and all the girls. So Junho hit him. And of course, I had to pull him off and then escort the two of them here.”

“Yunho, you’re kinda stupid,” Jae said.

He started talking again.

Yoochun shook his head and pulled the towel away from his mouth. “There. Now talk.”

“Well, Jae, I made a mistake with you, right?” Yunho said, “by hiding it. I didn’t want him to feel used, I mean, yeah, I probably should have talked to him first, but he was just standing there all sexy and—”

Junho whimpered. “God, he thinks I’m sexy.”

Junsu patted his shoulder. “Be calm, bro. He’s still hurt.”

“I don’t care, he called me sexy.”

And then since Junsu wasn’t paying too much attention to him, Junho dodged around him, and ended up kneeling by Yunho’s bed.

“You are sexy,” Yunho said.

“So are you.”

They kissed, and Junho whimpered.

“Anyone else besides me want to throw up?” Changmin asked.

The others laughed.

Jae glared at Yoochun. “You interrupted roof sex for this?”

“You didn’t lock the door,” Yoochun said with a grin.

Jae rolled his eyes. “Come on, Min. Might as well spend a little bit of time studying before we go make use of Yoochun’s bedroom.”

Junsu jerked in surprise. “Wait, what?”

“Ask your boyfriend,” Jae said.

Yoochun looked sheepish and then gave Junsu a _it’s not big deal please don’t hate me_ smile. “They’re coming over after school.”

Junsu scowled. “What about us?”

Yoochun turned to the two still kissing on the bed. “Yo, HoHo.” He broke off to giggle, and then smacked the back of Yunho’s head when they didn’t answer.

“Ow, what? I’ve already been hit enough today.”

“You deserve it. Look, take Junho back to your house for a little while.”

“Why?”

“Just do it.”

“Okay.”

Junho whimpered and Yunho smiled and went back to kissing him.

“There,” Yoochun said. “We’ll go to Junsu’s, and you two can occupy Junho’s room.”

“Oh, no, Chunnie,” Jae said. “We’re going to come all over your bed. Not his.”

Yoochun shivered. “God, that should disgust me.”

“Yes, it should,” Junsu said with a pout.

“Does it disgust you?”

Junsu tried not to smile. “No.”

[o]

Later that night, Jaejoong and Changmin sat at the kitchen table, studying. Jae had no time to be nervous about the final score on the calculus test he’d taken; he had an English test the next day. It was the only subject that it seemed like he knew more than Changmin did. Changmin’s English was good, but Jae had been speaking it for longer, and he had Yoochun (who lived in the United States until he was ten) as a best friend.

“Changmin, I need to speak with you.” They both glanced up at Kangwon, and Jaejoong’s eyes immediately narrowed. The man was acting way too pleased with himself.

“Okay.”

Kangwon glared at Jaejoong. “Alone.”

Changmin stood up and followed his father away. There were footsteps on the stairs.

The words on the page blurred the longer they were gone. All he could think about was the look in Changmin’s dad’s eyes. _If that bastard hurts--_

“I fucking hate you! You can’t do this to me!”

“You watch your tongue. See I told you that boy—“

“Leave Jae out of this. This isn’t fair.”

“It’s for your own good.”

“I hate you! I hate you!”

Footsteps pounded down the stairs, and then the door slammed. Jae barreled down the hall. “Min?” He put his shoes on, but someone grabbed his arm.

“You leave my son alone,” he snapped.

Jae jerked his arm out of the hold. “Keep your hands off me, asshole.”

When he tried again, Jae sidestepped him and ran out of the house. It was raining. Fuck, and he doubted Changmin had grabbed a coat. He took off down the road. Shouts followed him, but he ignored them.

_Fuck, Minnie, where are you?_

Jae cursed himself for not bringing his phone to try and call him. He kept running, trying to think if Changmin had ever said anything about a place nearby where he would go. He couldn’t, so he headed to Yoochun’s house. If all three of them looked for him, then they’d find him faster. And maybe Yoochun could call him.

He splashed through puddles, and by the time, he reached Yoochun’s doorstep he was soaked. He pounded on the door.

Yoowhan answered. “Jae—“

“Where’s Chunnie?” he asked, gasping.

“In his room.”

Jae barreled up the stairs.

“But he’s with Junsu!”

Jae didn’t care. He tried the door and grumbled when it was locked. He pounded on it. “Yoochun! You have two seconds to open this door and then I’m breaking the doorknob.”

“Fuck,” Junsu shouted. “What the hell?”

“Changmin … Changmin’s missing. Please, I can’t find him.”

“Shit,” Yoochun muttered. A moment later, he swung the door open. He was only wearing jeans, and Junsu was on the bed, sheet covering his lap.

“Sorry, I just—“

“God, you’re soaked,” Yoochun said, pulling him into the room. “You must be freezing.”

“Don’t care. Min, just … he left. I can’t … please call him. I don’t have my phone.”

“Sit down, come on, Jae. Sit.”

Firm hands pressed him to the bed and then a blanket draped around his shoulders. God, if he was cold … Changmin had been in sleep pants and a tank top.

Yoochun’s voice filled the fuzziness in his head. “Hey, Minnie. Hey, hey, calm down. Where are you? … Are you hurt? … Okay, can you come to my house? Jae is here, worried … okay. No. You stay there. I’ll be right there, okay? Don’t leave.”

Yoochun shut his phone and kneeled in front of Jaejoong. “He’s at the junior high. I’m going to go pick him up.”

Jae hugged him. “Thanks, Yoochun.”

Yoochun left, but there were still warm arms around him. Saying something.

“Come on, Jae,” Junsu said, tugging on the blanket. “You need to get out of those clothes. You’re soaking.”

Jae lifted his arms and his shirt landed with a squelch on the floor, but when he still barely reacted, Junsu sighed.

A hand sliced across his cheek, and Jae turned fiery eyes to Junsu. He smirked. “There you are. You need to get out of your clothes. You’re freezing.”

“Fuck off,” Jae muttered, but still started pulling his jeans off. He was shivering almost immediately. Junsu wrapped the blanket around his skin and rubbed his hands up and down Jae’s arms and back.

“Come on. Lay down.”

Jae did as ordered, teeth chattering, and he let Junsu hold him after throwing another blanket over him.

“Tell me what happened?”

“We were studying,” Jae whispered, “in the kitchen, and he said he had to talk to Min alone, and so I went up to my room, and then just started shouting, and Changmin left.”

“Try to calm down. Yoochun will get him.”

Jae buried his face into Junsu’s chest, body shaking more from worry now than the cold.


	16. Deciding

It felt like forever, but was less than ten minutes, when Yoochun returned, pulling a shivering Changmin behind him.

“Min!” Jae shouted and jumped from the bed. He gathered Changmin against him and kissed shaking lips over and over. “God, I was worried. Where did you go? What did your dad say?”

“Hey, Jae. Let him warm up a bit,” Yoochun said, prying Jaejoong away.

“Dry. You need dry clothes,” Jae said.

“You need clothes,” Yoochun said, and turned to Junsu. “Finally wanted to see what it was like, so you got my best friend naked?”

Junsu smirked. “Felt him up, we had a quickie, and now I know why you’re with me.”

Yoochun laughed.

Jae’s attention never left Changmin. He pulled soaked clothes from his body. He pressed his bare skin against Changmin’s, running his hands up and down his back.

“This would be like free porn under other circumstances,” Yoochun said.

Changmin blushed and ducked his head to Jae’s shoulder.

A blanket wrapped around them, and then Yoochun gave them a gentle shove. “Come on. To the bed.”

After some shifting and a few elbows in stomachs, they all ended up curled up on the bed, Changmin somehow in the middle, flush against Jaejoong skin. Junsu and Yoochun were on either side of him, not under the blanket, and had one arm wrapped around his back.

“What’s wrong, Minnie?” Jae asked, kissing his head.

Changmin took a deep breath. “Dad’s sending me to Jonghin.”

“What?” Jae practically screeched.

“What is Jonghin?” Junsu asked.

“A private school,” Jae answered, “for really smart students. In Busan.”

“Busan?” Yoochun and Junsu said at once.

“He … he says I’m leaving in two weeks.” Changmin buried his face into Jae’s chest and started crying.

Jae tightened his arms around him.

“Fuck,” Junsu said.

“Did he say why?”

Changmin shook his head.

“Fuck,” Jae said and held Changmin more tightly.

“I won’t go, hyung, I won’t.”

After a sigh, Jae said, “It’d be better for you.”

Changmin leaned his head up. Gasping through tears. “You want me to leave?”

“Of course not, but you’re smart, Min. You’re being held back at our high school. It’s not challenging enough for you.”

“That’s what my dad said,” he said and lay back against Jae’s chest.

The sound of Changmin’s panicky breathing filled the silence.

“So now what?” Junsu asked.

“I don’t want to go home,” Changmin whispered.

“You don’t have to,” Yoochun said quickly. “It’s only eight. You can stay for a couple hours. Should we watch a movie?”

“Porn,” Junsu said. “Live porn. Those two are still naked.”

Changmin scoffed. “Do you guys ever think of anything but sex?” he asked and licked Jae’s pierced nipple.

Jae jerked in surprise, and then moaned when Changmin sucked on it. “Fuck, Min. Stop it.”

“Fuck, don’t stop,” Yoochun said.

Changmin chuckled, but stopped. Jae was gasping.

“No,” Junsu said, “to answer your question. But look. It distracted you for a moment.”

“Yeah.”

“Sex is good for that.”

Yoochun’s phone rang, and he frowned as he looked at the display. “Oh, wait. That’s your home number,” Yoochun said and handed it to Jaejoong.

“Probably my mom,” Jae said and answered it.

“God, where are you, young man?” his mom demanded.

“Yoochun’s obviously.”

“Don’t get smart with me. I’m worried sick about you. Is Changmin with you?”

“Yes.”

“Thank god.”

“Mom, why is Kangwon sending Changmin to Busan for school?”

“Changmin’s too smart for—”

“There are schools for smart kids in Seoul.”

“He said he was going to look into those, too.”

“Well, he told Changmin he’s leaving for Busan in two weeks.”

“Oh.”

There was silence, and then Jae asked, “Why does Kangwon suddenly disapprove of me?”

“I asked him, and all he’ll say is you’re bad influence, and he doesn’t want Changmin falling down that road again.”

“What road?”

“He didn’t say, just that Changmin was kind of a terror a few years ago.”

“Oh, god, Mom. Changmin? Sweet, adorable, perfect son Changmin?”

“Hard to believe.”

Jae scoffed and shook his head. He met Changmin’s eyes and then it dawned on him. “Mom, does Kangwon know I’m bisexual?”

“Who doesn’t?” she asked with a laugh.

“When did he find out?”

“Oh, while we were in Hong Kong. I told him about walking in on you and Yoochun when you were fifteen.”

“Fuck.”

“Excuse me.”

“Nothing, Mom. Hey, we’re going to hang out at Yoochun’s for awhile until Changmin calms down.”

“Okay. Be safe.”

“We will.”

Jae disconnected. He looked at them and then said, “Well, we have our answer now.”

“What?” Yoochun asked.

“Kangwon keeps glaring at me, and he told Changmin to stay away from me. I bet it’s because I’m bisexual. He didn’t find out until they were in Hong Kong.”

“Bastard,” Junsu said. “I’m assuming he doesn’t know you’re gay.” He ran his hand over Changmin’s shoulder.

Changmin shook his head. “I … “ and then he shut his mouth and buried back into Jae’s chest.

“Do you want me to tell them?” Jae whispered.

Changmin nodded, so Jae told them about why Changmin’s mom left and how Changmin lied to his dad about being gay. “So he thinks it was just a phase.”

“Fuck, Min,” Yoochun said and kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that so young.”

“But hyung, this makes no sense,” Changmin said and lifted his head.

“What?”

“Jonghin is a boys’ school. All boys.”

Yoochun started laughing.

Jae smacked his shoulder.

“Sorry, but that is too funny. Throwing your recovering-from-gayness son into a school of all boys?”

Jae nodded. “I retract my previous statement. You are not going to that school. You’d find a cute boyfriend and leave me.”

Changmin tried to smile.

Someone shouted Yoochun’s name through the house. Yoochun groaned, and rose from the pile of limbs. “Fuck, seriously, we could have gotten off at least one more time before my parents got home. I bribed Yoohwan to keep his mouth shut about you two being here. We don’t need my mom going all overprotective on Changmin right now.”

His mom called for him again.

“Come on, Su. Let’s leave these two alone for a moment.”

“They’re going to come on your bed again,” Junsu warned.

“No, we’re not,” Changmin said. “I’m not in the mood.”

“In that case, you have my permission,” Yoochun said, and they left the room.

Changmin and Jaejoong lay in silence. Changmin kept shaking, little bursts that made Jae hold him a bit tighter.

“I don’t want to go. I won’t,” Changmin muttered over and over.

Jae didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t sure that Changmin had a choice.

“Make me forget, hyung, just … for a little while, please.”

Their eyes met. Changmin was close to tears again. Jae leaned down and kissed him. Changmin made a noise of pain, and then deepened the kiss. He crawled up Jaejoong’s body and straddled his lap.

Jae pushed him away. “Stop, Min.”

Changmin pouted, but not in the cute way that drove Jae crazy. His eyes were too panicked, his body too stiff.

“Sorry, Min, but this won’t help anything.”

“So?”

Jae leaned forward and kissed him slow, calm. “Just try to calm down, okay? We’ll go home. You’ll talk to your dad. I’m sure my mom is talking to him right now, because she wasn’t aware that he’d already made the decision. But you need to be rational about it. Logical.”

Changmin shivered. “I’m going to have to tell him I’m gay, aren’t I?”

“Probably.”

“Oh my god, hyung, I can’t. I can’t. He’s going to be so mad, and fuck. He’ll blame you, you know.”

“I know.”

“Shit, shit, shit.”

“Min—“

“Shit, and fuck and—”

Jae kissed him again. Kissed him until his breath calmed a bit.

“He’s going to hate me, hyung.”

“Then he doesn’t deserve you as a son.”

Changmin looked at him carefully. “Would your father have accepted you, as gay, I mean?”

Jae looked up and sighed. “Mom says he would have, but … I don’t know. I try really hard not to disappoint him.”

“So you know how I feel. He used to frown at me with this desperate crazed look in his eyes when I used to say I thought a guy was cute, like a celebrity or someone in a magazine. And one day I said a girl was pretty, and he about had an aneurism. He was so excited.” Changmin bit his lip. “I didn’t want him to be upset with me. I still don’t, but god, hyung, I don’t want to go to Busan.”

“He won’t send you to an all boys’ school if you tell him you’re gay.”

Changmin scoffed. “Yeah, probably not. Should we tell them about us?”

“Not unless we have to.”

“Will your mom approve?”

“I don’t know. Probably not. She’s seeing you as her new baby boy.”

Changmin shivered. “I’m not used to being the dongsaeng, you know.” His breath hitched.

“What?”

“I miss my sister.”

“How old is she?”

“Twelve, now. Two years younger. She cried and cried and cried when Mom told her that she had to leave. She wanted to stay with me.”

Jae held him tightly as his body shook again.

“I can’t even send her cards because I don’t know where she lives. Dad knows, but he said that he promised my mom that I wouldn’t ever know. I’ve tried to find out, but he doesn’t have contact with them either. He blames me for their divorce.”

“It’s not your fault, Min.”

“Logically, I know that. But it’s hard to convince myself of that.”

They settled into silence, with Changmin curled back in his chest. Jae ran soothing hands up and down his back.

“I—“ Changmin sighed and started again. “This is have been so great, Jae. Really. I just … is it corny to thank you for the great sex and stuff?”

“Just a little bit.”

Changmin buried deeper into Jae’s body.

Jae chuckled and kissed the top of his head. “But thank you. You’ve … well, yeah.”

Changmin scoffed. “Yeah, corny.”

“Told you.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

 _I love you_ stuck in the back of Jaejoong’s throat. He only said that to Yoochun and his mom. He didn’t know Changmin well enough, he couldn’t look at him and know what he was thinking, he couldn’t touch him and know how that inch of skin tasted. He hadn’t laughed with him, laughed so hard that his abs hurt the next day. He hadn’t gotten drunk and melancholy and spilled his secrets. He hadn’t held Changmin while he clawed at his skin asking for answers to unanswerable questions.

It was definitely too soon for those words.

The door opened, and the one person he did love walked into the room.

“I’m surprised you two aren’t fucking,” Yoochun said.

“He said no,” Changmin said.

Yoochun scoffed. “Next time he says no, just rape him. He won’t mind.”

“Where’s Junsu?” Jae asked.

“He went home.” Yoochun sat on the bed and touched Changmin’s shoulder. “You okay, Min?”

Changmin nodded. “Yeah, for now.”

“Will you drive us home?” Jae asked.

“Yeah. You need to get some clothes on though.”

“Never thought I’d hear the day that Yoochun preferred me dressed.”

Yoochun laughed. “I’ve dropped you off naked in front of your house enough times in my life.”

Changmin burst out laughing. “What?”

“He’s kidding.”

“Am not.”

“Don’t, Chunnie.”

“Don’t what? Tell him about the time that we got so fucking drunk that in the morning we were naked and our clothes were a pile of ash in the backyard?”

Changmin laughed harder.

“Shut up, Chunnie.”

“Oh, man. Min. It was awesome. I locked my keys in the house so we had to go to his house, and man, it was noon, and two of his sisters were in the yard, and refused to get us clothes. We had to run across his lawn naked. I’m pretty sure his sisters have pictures of it.”

“I hate you,” Jae said and got out of the bed. He stalked over to Yoochun’s closet.

“You’re so lucky, Min,” Yoochun said with a wistful sigh. “Best body in the entire world and you get to fuck it.”

Jae turned around with a raised eyebrow. They were both staring at him with lust in their eyes.

“What about Junsu?” Changmin asked.

“He has a nice ass. God, does he have a nice ass. And yeah, a nice body, but man, Jaejoong’s—”

“Shut up, Yoochun.” Jae pulled on a pair of jeans.

“Actually, if you put Junsu’s ass on Jaejoong’s body, then it’d be perfect.”

Changmin laughed.

Jae threw a pair of shorts at his head. “Get dressed.”

“I can’t wait to hear more stories.”

“Oh, man, Min, there are so many. This other time, we’d just gotten done with these two girls, and we passed out, but then they were all mad at us, so they stole our clothes—”

Jaejoong threw a shoe at him, but he caught it and laughed. “God, that was great. We had to run through the neighborhood naked. Luckily it was like four in the morning, but his mom was up waiting for him, and—”

“God, Yoochun, shut up.”


	17. Standing

Yoochun stopped the car in front of Jaejoong’s house. He frowned and looked at both of them cuddling on the back seat.

“I am so glad I’m not you right now,” he said. “Call me later.”

“I will,” Jae replied. He leaned forward and pecked Yoochun’s cheek. “Send up a prayer to that deviant god of ours.”

“Send down a prayer, you mean.”

Jae smiled. “Yeah, that.”

Changmin sighed.

Yoochun reached out and grabbed his arm. “I don’t know if this makes you feel better, but I already see you as a brother, Min.”

Changmin looked at Jaejoong and smiled. “Does that mean you want to fuck me too?”

Yoochun burst out laughing. Jae shook his head.

“I’d love to fuck you, actually, but Jae won’t let me, and he shot down a foursome idea.”

“With good reason!”

“What reason?” Changmin asked.

“I don’t want them touching you.”

Changmin rolled his eyes. “That’s not a good reason, hyung.”

“You want me, Minnie-ah?” Yoochun asked with a leer.

He shook his head. “Not really.”

Yoochun pouted and Jae laughed.

“You’re cute and all, Yoochun, but remember who I’m fucking? Best body ever? Ring a bell.”

Yoochun sulked and faced front, arms crossed. “I hate you both. Get out of my car.”

Changmin laughed and leaned forward enough to kiss Yoochun’s cheek. “Thanks, hyung. For helping me.”

“Anytime, and I mean that. I’m always just a phone call away.”

“I know.”

“Especially tonight. You two can crash at my house if things don’t go well.”

“Thanks, Chunnie.”

After Yoochun left, the two stood and stared at the house.

“You ready for this,” Jae said and laced their fingers together.

Changmin scoffed. “Yeah, sure. Should be fun.”

Jae squeezed. They walked hand-in-hand up to the door, and then released each other when Jae opened the front door.

Jae’s mom was pacing the hallway. When the door opened, she turned, breathed out a, “Thank god,” and was hugging Jae. Jae looked beyond her and met Kangwon’s eyes. He glared back.

And then his mom released him and hugged Changmin. “You silly thing. Running out in this weather without a coat or proper shoes.” She cooed at him.

Kangwon stalked down the hall. “Stop babying him. It’s his own fault if he gets sick.”

Changmin stiffened and tried to move away, but his dad grabbed his arm and tugged him through the door. Jae grabbed his other arm, and pulled Changmin back. They had another battle of glares.

“Let him go,” Jae whispered. “He’s old enough to walk on his own.”

Kangwon scoffed and flung Changmin’s arm away. “Living room. Both of you.”

Changmin immediately moved to obey, but Jae stayed where he was, until his mom said, “Come on. We’re a family. We need to talk about this.”

“No, we don’t. He’s not going.”

Kangwon sneered, but when he opened his mouth to say something, Jae’s mom said, “Please, Jae.”

Jae snorted and stalked into the living room. Changmin was sitting on the couch, but when Jae tried to sit next to him, Kangwon said, “You sit over there,” and pointed to the arm chair. Jae shut his eyes as anger rolled through him. When he opened them, he met Changmin’s look and Changmin nodded, eyes begging _Don’t make it worse. Please._

He sat on the arm chair.

Kangwon pointed to Changmin. “You are going.”

“No, I’m not,” Changmin replied.

“It’s not up for debate.”

Changmin took a deep breath. “You really want to send me to an all boys’ school?”

“It’s the best one in the country.”

“No, it’s not. Fuck, Dad, if you want me to be challenged, let me take the college entrance exam and attend college courses.”

“You watch your mouth.” He glared at Jaejoong for a moment. “You’re going.”

“Really?” Changmin said, and then he finally looked up. Eyes measured. Face stern. “To an all boys’ school. No girls. Boys. Everywhere.”

Kangwon swallowed.

“It’s a good school, Changmin,” Jae’s mom said. “I’m sure you’ll make a lot of friends, and you’re too young to be thinking about girls anyway.”

Changmin grinned at her. “I know I’d make a lot of friends there.” He glanced back at his dad. “A lot of friends who are boys. Boyfriends.”

Jae was smiling, watching as Kangwon’s face processed that information.

And then Kangwon stalked forward and grabbed Changmin by the shirt, hauling him to his feet. “You said you—”

“I lied,” Changmin said quickly.

Out of nowhere, Kangwon backhanded Changmin. Changmin fell to the couch with a little cry. Jae jerked out of his seat.

“You said you weren’t like that anymore,” Kangwon shouted.

Jae tried to go to Changmin, but Kangwon latched onto his arm and pulled him back. “You stay the fuck away from him.”

The world spun and pain lashed over Jae’s cheekbone.

“How dare you hit him,” his mom shouted.

“He’s a filthy piece of trash that deserves every bit he gets.”

Jae shook his head, trying to clear the fuzziness from it. Something warm dripped down his cheek.

“If you’d raised him right, he wouldn’t have ended up that way—“

“What are you talking about?”

“You son is a fucking faggot.”

Jae’s mom inhaled sharply. She stood arms crossed and said, “So?”

“He’s going to spread it to Changmin.”

“Fuck off, Dad,” Changmin said, pushing himself to his hands. Blood was flowing from his nose. “I’m gay, get over it. I told you I wasn’t because I didn’t want to disappoint you.”

Before Jae could move, Kangwon punched Changmin.

“Min!” Jae shouted and started to move to him whimpering on the ground.

Jae’s mom pulled Kangwon by his arm. “Stop it,” she shouted. “Stop hit—”

Kangwon spun quickly and backhanded her, and she fell to the ground, crying.

Jae’s vision went red, and with a yell he launched himself and Kangwon, digging his shoulder into the other’s stomach. Air left Kangwon in a rush, and then Jae had him pinned, fists landing on his face.

“Don’t you ever fucking lay a hand on my mom again, you stupid bastard!”

“Stop, Jae, stop!”

Arms pulled him back and he fell, away from Kangwon into his mom’s arms. Kangwon rolled away and got to his feet.

“Let him go,” Kangwon mocked. “I’ll beat the gayness out of him.”

Jae’s mom glared at him. “Get out. Now. I told you I would never stand for a man hitting me.”

Kangwon sneered. “Fine. Changmin, let’s go.”

Changmin swallowed and slowly stood up. “No,” he said.

Kangwon’s eyes narrowed. “What?”

“No. I’m not going with you.”

“You little, ungrate-“

“You don’t like me. You don’t like who I am. Why would I go with you?”

“I’m your father, you have to.”

“No. After mom left, I did everything I could so you wouldn’t hate me like she hated me. But it wasn’t enough, I guess. I … I’m gay, Dad. And if you can’t accept that, then I’m not going with you.”

Kangwon took a step toward him, and Jae stepped between them. “Get out of my house,” he snarled. “Now.”

Kangwon looked like he was going to hit him again.

“If you hit him again,” Jae’s mom said, “I’m calling the police. Get out.”

Kangwon glared at the three of them, and then with a growl, he left the room. His footsteps sounded on the stairs, and then five minutes later, the front door slammed, and a car squealed from the parking lot.

And Changmin lost it. Screaming, body going limp. Jae caught him and lowered him to the floor. Changmin beat at his chest.

“Hey, Minnie, it’s okay, baby. I’m here.” Jae kissed his forehead and held him tightly.

Jae’s mom went to the other side of Changmin and hugged him. She gave Jae a look that said _you are going to explain yourself later_. Jae smiled and continued rocking Changmin, whispering words of praise and encouragement at him.

Jae’s mom waited until Changmin’s crying turned to hiccupping and gasping. “I’ll be right back,” she said and kissed the top of Changmin’s head.

Jae held Changmin tighter. “Minnie?”

Changmin pressed closer to him. “What?”

“You were awesome.”

Changmin scoffed.

“You were. You stood up to him.”

“I couldn’t have done it without you, hyung.”

Jae’s mom came back with wet towels and started wiping at Jae’s face. “Alright. Now. You two. One of you better start talking right now and tell me what the hell is going on.”

Changmin sighed and sat up. Jae’s mom gave the towel to Jae and then turned her attention to Changmin.

“I’m assuming my dad never told you why my mom left?”

“He said they just didn’t get along anymore.”

Changmin scoffed. “It’s because she almost beat me to death for being gay.”

Jae’s mom gasped, and then whispered, “Oh, Baby Min.” She hugged him tightly. “You poor thing.”

“I—I—when he started freaking out about me being gay, I … I just didn’t want him to hate me, so I told him I wasn’t, and he was happy again.”

“You should never feel like you have to hide who you are. I’m really proud of you.”

Changmin tried to smile. “Thanks, Mrs. Kim.”

“Now.” She sat back, crossed her arms and stared at both of them. “Care to explain the rest to me?”

Changmin swallowed and looked at Jaejoong.

Jaejoong smiled. “I caught him jerking off.”

“Hyung!” Changmin shouted, cheeks going bright red, and he buried his face in his hands.

Jae’s mom laughed. “When are you ever going to say no to temptation, Kim Jaejoong?”

Jae smiled. “When I’m dead.” He put his arm around Changmin and pulled him close, kissing his forehead.

Her smile fell and she sighed. “Well, that was a short marriage.”

Jae scoffed. “Yeah.”

“I’m sorry,” Changmin said, voice hitching.

“Whatever for?” she asked. “It’s not your fault.”

“But—“

“No. I will not stay with a man who has hit me.” She stood up. “You—“ she pointed at Jaejoong “—take him upstairs and get cleaned up. I’m going to order take out and make a few phone calls.”

Jae stood and helped him to his feet. His mom cupped Changmin’s cheeks. “Don’t you worry about anything, Changmin. You’ll always be welcome here, in our family. Okay?”

Changmin nodded.

She kissed his cheek. “Now, go and let my son take care of you.” And then she glared at Jaejoong. “And not like that. I want you both at the kitchen table in less than fifteen minutes.”

Changmin blushed again and tried to hide his face.

Jae grinned. “No funny stuff,” he promised.

He led Changmin upstairs, and just outside of the bathroom, Changmin stopped and said, “Will … will you leave me alone for just a minute, hyung?”

Jae frowned and then pushed him far enough away to look at him. Tears were brimming his eyes.

“You have to call Yoochun anyway, and tell him what happened,” Changmin’s voice hitched.

“But—“

“Please, Jae.”

Jae nodded, and touched his cheek. “Five minutes.”

Changmin smiled as he leaned into the touch. “Thanks, hyung.”

Jae leaned forward and pressed their lips together only for a moment. Changmin went into the bathroom. The sound of water in the sink came into hall. Jae knew Changmin had turned it on just so he wouldn’t hear him crying.

Jae sighed and went to his room. He took off Yoochun’s borrowed clothes and dressed in his own. He found his phone, and called Yoochun.

“Well?” Yoochun demanded.

“It wasn’t pretty.”

Yoochun scoffed. “Didn’t expect it to be.”

Jae told him about everything, and Yoochun whistled at the end of it. “Wow. How’s Changmin holding up?”

“He’s doing okay. We might not be in school tomorrow.”

“Okay. Let me know. I’ll come over.”

“Kay.”

“Hey, Jae?”

“Huh?”

“I … you’re the greatest friend anyone could have.”

Jae scoffed. “God, what is that?”

“Fuck off, you are.”

“So are you, Chunnie.” Jae sighed.

“What?”

“It felt weird with Changmin on the roof today. Like … it was wrong. I don’t think I want to share it.”

“Well, now we don’t have to. Now that you two don’t have to hide it from your mom.”

“True. We can bequeath the roof to Changmin when we graduate.”

Yoochun laughed. “God, that’s … kinda lame. Really lame.”

“It’s true though. You know that all we have to do before we leave is say that it’s Changmin’s and everyone will follow it.”

“Yeah. If he doesn’t graduate with us. Kid is brilliant.”

“That he is.”

A door opened down the hall.

“Chunnie, I have to go. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay. I love you, you know.”

“I know. I love you.”

“You’re such a fag.”

“You’re my bitch.”

Yoochun laughed and hung up on him.

Jae smiled at his phone and then went to Changmin’s room. Changmin was changing clothes. His eyes were red and puffy. His chest rising and falling in deep gasps. Jae waited until Changmin was dressed and then hugged him close, kissing his cheek.

“Sleep with me tonight,” Jae said.

Changmin swallowed. “But your mom—”

“She’ll understand, Minnie. She’s always understood me better than anyone.”

Changmin bit his lip.

Jae kissed it, startling a gasp out of Changmin. “Don’t do that,” Jae whispered. “I don’t have time to _take care of you_ right now.”

Changmin smiled, and then slowly licked his bottom lip. Jae groaned, and covered the distance between them for a desperate kiss.

“It’s been seventeen minutes, you two! Downstairs now!”

“Fuck,” Jae said and forcefully yanked himself away from Changmin.

Changmin laughed. “See you downstairs, hyung,” he said and walked by him, hand brushing against the hard on tenting Jae’s pants.

Jae whimpered. He had to take many deep breaths before he could leave the room.


	18. Relieving

“You need to sleep, hyung,” Changmin said.

Jae paced. “God, I can’t. I … fuck, I’m going to fail tomorrow. I’m going to fail and ..”

Changmin laughed. “No, you’re not. Come to bed.”

“I can’t, Minnie. Am I breathing? God, I’m not breathing.”

Changmin sighed. “If you want to be breathless, then get your gorgeous body in this bed.”

Shaking, Jae climbed on the bed. “Sorry, I’m so fucking nervous.”

“You’re going to do fine,” Changmin said, kissing him between every word.

Jae bit his lower lip. “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. You’re smart, Jae. You’re what? Sixth in your class?”

Jae sighed and flopped onto the bed. “What if I forget everything in a panic?”

Changmin rolled over him, straddling his lap. “Then I guess after I become the best astrophysicist in the world, that I’ll just have to be your sugar daddy, and you can live with me and eat the food I pay for in exchange for fantastic sex.”

Jae finally laughed, wrapping his arms around Changmin’s back and pulling their bodies flush. Their lips met in a comfortable kiss.

Jae couldn’t believe how fast the last couple months had flown by. Everything had happened so quickly and with them still in school, the days blurred together. Hours of studying, late nights of skin and kisses and sex. Other late nights of crying and comfort.

Jae’s mom not only filed for an immediate divorce, but she also filed a restraining order against Kangwon. He’d tried only once to come after that. To keep her from calling the cops, Jae’s mom made him sign an agreement that he would never bother Changmin again.

And then news spread through school that Changmin wasn’t Jae’s brother anymore. There were a few assholes that Jae had to take care of that thought this meant that Changmin was ripe for the picking, but as soon as Changmin and Jaejoong decided to reveal their relationship to the school, Changmin’s popularity soared again.

Jae’s mom still tried to convince Changmin to go to a better school, but Changmin refused. He talked to the administrator and his counselor, and they allowed him to take a few placements tests, so in some subjects, like math and science, he was in the same class as third years, but with English and Literature, he was with his own age group. He was going to try the college entrance exam next year.

Jae sighed as Changmin pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

“Are you calm enough to sleep?”

“No. Tire me out.”

Changmin smiled. He pressed his hips to Jae’s and frotted against him. They both moaned. “You should sleep. You have a test in less than six hours.”

“Fuck, Min. I know, but … fuck me. Please.”

“How about this? I don’t fuck you unless you do well.”

“God, no, then I’d be even more paranoid of failing.”

“The threat of not getting into a good college is less than the threat of no sex?”

“Fuck, yes.”

Changmin laughed. He bent down and kissed Jae’s neck, following the familiar path down to his shoulder and across his collar bone. Jae’s hands threaded through his hair.

“Hmm, Min. More.”

His mouth closed around Jae’s pierced nipple. “When are you going to get a new piercing in this, Jae?” he asked. “I like the barbell, but I want a new toy to play with.”

Jae laughed. “If I pass, it will be your gift for all your help.”

“Sweet.”

Changmin continued to kiss his body, slowly, lips scraping his skin, fingers tracing lines of muscles. Jae was lost trying to guess where Changmin’s lips would go next. Changmin laid hands on his inner thighs, nudging, and Jae spread his legs. Changmin licked and tickled there, moving up to his balls and then licking up the length of his hard cock.

“God, Changmin. I love it when you do this.”

“Worshiping, I think they call it.”

Jae breathed out a laugh. “Yeah. Yeah, that.”

Changmin lifted Jae’s cock from his body, licking up the pool of precome, and then tonguing the slit, slurping up even more fluid. Jae threw his head back with a cry, fisting the sheets when Changmin slid Jae’s cock deep in his throat. Jae couldn’t help but buck his hips up. Changmin moaned, moving faster. He held onto the base of Jae’s cock, mouth working the tip, faster, over and over. Vision blurry, Jae thrashed, moaning as his orgasm grew. But then Changmin pulled away with a sloppy slurp.

Jae whimpered. “Fuck, I was so close.”

“I know. Roll over.”

Body shuddering, Jae complied. Changmin ran his hands up and down the back of Jae’s thighs, squeezing his ass.

“I don’t care what Yoochun says. Your ass is perfect.”

Jae scoffed and said, “It’d be more perfect if you were fucking it.”

Changmin laughed. He leaned over Jae’s body and kissed his skin. Again taking his time, starting at Jae’s shoulders and trailing over every curve of muscles. He bit down Jae’s ass and thighs.

“Please, Min. God, please. I want to feel your tongue inside me.”

“How much?”

“God, so much.” Jae lifted his hips, fucking the air and gasping when his cock scraped across the bed underneath him.

“Are you going to come as soon as I touch my tongue to you?”

“No, soon, but not yet. Please, Changmin. Please.”

Changmin kneeled and lifted Jae’s hips until his ass was in the air. He massaged Jae’s ass again. “Don’t you think you should be punished first?”

Jae whimpered.

“You have a test tomorrow, hyung, and you should be resting, or using this time to study, but instead, you’re begging me to fuck you like a whore.”

“Oh, god,” Jae moaned. “Please.”

Changmin smacked Jae’s ass. Jae cried out, pleasure spiking through his body. Another strike, and the world swam.

“Fuck, Min!”

Changmin rubbed his skin again. “How naughty have you been, hyung?” He spread Jae’s cheeks and licked his opening once.

“Oh, shit, Min, please.”

Changmin slapped his ass again, and then again, smack after smack until it was red and hot to touch. A steady stream of obscenities and begging left Jae’s mouth, echoing around the room.

“You naughty” _slap_ “naughty” _slap_ “hyung” _slap_ “You’re a horrible example to me.” _slap_

“God, fuck me, Min. Please. Please. Fuck me. Please.”

Changmin hit him one more time, and then before Jae could recover, spread his cheeks and thrust his tongue into Jae’s clenching hole. Jae screamed, pushing back against his face. A finger slid into his hole and Jae cried out again.

“More, please, more.”

Changmin’s other hand landed sharp on his cheek. “Quiet, bitch.”

Jae stopped begging, but moaned and whimpered as another finger pressed into him. His cock was so hard it hurt, and then Changmin twisted his fingers and everything went white. Jae pushed up to his hands with a scream, back bowing. He cried out in disbelief when Changmin left his body.

Changmin spanked him again, and then again. His hand slid up Jae’s sweaty back and tangled in his hair. Changmin pulled up harshly and then pressed down, pushing Jae’s face back to the bed.

“Stay like that, sexy whore.”

Jae whimpered. “Please, Min. I want you.”

“What do you want, slut?”

“You, fuck. I want you to fuck me.”

Changmin held the tip of his cock to Jae’s hole. He pushed in a bit and then pulled out. Jae’s cry of ecstasy turned to one of disappointment.

“Please, Min.”

“Do you deserve it?”

“Yes, please. Yes.”

“Why? Why do you deserve to be fucked by me?”

Jae whimpered. His mind twisted with pleasure, trying to figure out what Min wanted him to say.

“Please, Min, just … please.”

A single finger touched his hole. “You’re no better than a whore, a slut for my cock, why should you get it?”

Jae gasped, eyes shutting tight as that single finger went round and round his opening. “Your whore,” he said, thrusting back. “I’m your whore. Please, Min. I’m a good whore. Please.”

Changmin immediately thrust his cock into Jae’s body.

Jae screamed into the bed, thrusting back, forcing Changmin deeper.

Changmin held his hips once he was completely inside of Jae. “You are a very, very good whore.”

And Changmin fucked him, hard, fast, using his grip on Jae’s hips to slam Jae back each time he slammed forward. Pleasure blurred, ripping through him in moans and wave after wave of blessed pain. Sweat slipped into his eyes, his mouth open, but only able to breath in pants. His fingers were sore as they clutched the blankets above his head.

“God, Jae,” Changmin said, slowing just a bit.

Jae whimpered.

Changmin’s hand slid around his hip and he started stroking Jae’s cock in time with his thrusts.

“You’re right, baby. You’re good. Now, hurry up and come so you can swallow your reward for being such a good whore.”

Jae gasped, eyes shutting as Changmin’s words brought a spike of pleasure to his body. He was close, so close. Changmin stroked faster, pressing a thumb to the tip of his cock with almost every pass.

“Fuck, Min. Fuck.”

“Come, you little slut.”

Jae whimpered, and then moaned as his body shook, and everything went black and spotty. He screamed as his released tore out of him, muscles clenching and spasming.

And then Changmin was gone, and without his hands at his hips, Jae fell to the bed. Fingers wrapped in his hair and yanked his head up. Jae cried out, and then gagged as Changmin shoved his cock down Jae’s throat.

“Such a good whore,” Changmin said, and fucked Jae’s mouth, almost as hard as he had his ass.

Jae moaned, and managed to get his hands under him to hold himself up. Changmin grabbed his hair with both hands, pulling hard enough that Jae’s eyes shut and tears leaked from the corners.

“Fuck,” Min gasped, and then his cock pulsed and he held Jae’s head still, forcing his cock completely down Jae’s throat as he came in waves.

Jae choked, gagged, and tried to push Changmin away.

“Swallow it, whore.”

Jae couldn’t breathe, and his vision went gray as come slipped down his throat. And then Changmin was gone, and he sucked in a much needed breath, before collapsing, spread eagle, gasping, shaking.

After a moment, Changmin ran his hands up and down Jae’s back in soothing circles. “Such a good little whore,” he muttered.

Jae thought he smiled, he wasn’t sure, lips still tingling from Changmin’s cock.

Changmin curled up around him, kissing his neck and shoulder. Jae sighed in utter contentment. He loved it when Changmin took control of him like that. It didn’t happen often, but Changmin always seemed to know when Jae needed to be dominated. They were still testing the boundaries of what they both liked, but this had been perfect. And tomorrow, he was certain, Changmin was going to be embarrassed by it, but adorable, blushing Changmin was just as sexy as hot, domineering Changmin.

He had a brief thought that sitting for his exam tomorrow was going to be painful, and then sleep over took him.

[o]

“Well?”

Jae shrugged, a smile tugging on his lips.

“What, hyung?” Changmin said, bouncing on his feet. “Tell me.”

“I did well,” Jae said, and actually believed it. The test was hard, but he’d done his best.

“You are going to get the best score.”

Jae slugged him. “Shut up. No, I’m not.”

“Oh my god, and then you’re going to go to Seoul University, and—“

“Shut up. Where are Yoochun and Yunho?”

“They said they needed a drink, so they’re already at the restaurant.”

Jae laughed. “So we’re waiting for their boyfriends?”

“No. I was waiting for you. Let’s go. I’m starving. The twins know where we’re meeting, and Junho is going to take forever. You know that.”

Changmin didn’t stop talking as they walked down the street. Jae smiled through it, and lit a cigarette.

“You need to walk faster,” Changmin said.

Jae looked at him in surprise. “After that fucking last night and sitting on my ass for the last few hours and you want me to walk fast?”

Changmin blushed a bit. “D-did you l-like it?”

Jae grabbed Changmin hand and pulled him into a small alley. He pushed him against the wall and then leaned up to kiss him. Changmin wrapped his arms around Jae with a groan.

“Fuck, yes, I liked it,” Jae gasped. Changmin kneaded his ass, bodies responding. “I like being your whore.”

Changmin sort of smiled, his blush deepened. “You’re a good whore.”

“Wanna do it right here?” Jae asked, sliding up and down Changmin’s body.

Changmin’s eyes went wide. “God, no.” And then he blushed scarlet and hid his head in Jae’s shoulder.

Jae laughed. “I was kidding.”

“No, you weren’t. You were seeing if I’d do it.”

“Ah, you caught me.”

Changmin’s hands slid up his back and tangled in his hair, pulling enough that Jae winced. “Such a naughty hyung.”

Jae moaned and then kissed him again, insistent, demanding, and maybe, based on the hard cock pressed against his hip, he could convince Changmin to bend him over right here in the alley. They kissed for long minutes, losing track of time until Changmin’s phone rang.

“Hey, hyung. Yeah … we’re almost there … kay, see you.” He flipped the phone closed. “They’re all waiting for us.”

“That’s nice,” Jae said, and kissed him again, softer, less panicked.

Changmin smiled. “I love kissing you.”

“Me, too. Kissing you I mean. Love it.”

“God, and I love touching you. We need to get out of this alley before I start touching you.”

Jae laughed, but kissed him again.

“Thank you,” Jae whispered against his lips. “For helping and for everything else.”

“Anything for you.”

After another kiss, they broke apart and went to the restaurant. Yoochun, Junsu, Yunho and Junho were all there, and Yoochun raised a glass of alcohol at them as they entered.

“Finally.”

“Sorry,” Changmin said as they sat. “I had to fuck him in the alley.”

Yoochun coughed on his drink while the others laughed.

Jae hit Changmin’s shoulder. “Don’t lie, dongsaeng. So how did you guys do on the test?”

“I think the level of sucking is congruent to the amount of drinks I’ve had,” Yunho said, slurring his words a bit.

“Alright, buddy,” Yoochun said, taking Yunho’s drink. “That’s enough for you.”

Yunho frowned.

Junho leaned into him and nuzzled his neck. “Don’t worry. When we got home, I’ll let you get drunk from swallowing something else.”

Yunho’s face broke into a smile. “Let’s go home now.”

“Nope, we need to eat first.”

The waitress came by with food, and then more food as they sat and drank and talked. It was Changmin (the only sober one) who noticed how late it was getting, and paid for their meal (with Yoochun’s credit card) and got them into two cabs, and herded them back to Jaejoong’s house.

Jae’s mom rolled her eyes at the group stumbling up her sidewalk. “Boys.”

“Celebrating,” Jae said, and the others cheered.

“You have school tomorrow,” she said.

“I know, isss early, Mom. We’ll be alright.”

“Fine, but no throwing up.”

Yoochun pouted. “Take all the fun out of it.”

They all went to the basement. Yoochun lit a cigarette.

“No smoking inside,” Jae said and tried to swat it out of his mouth.

Changmin took it and stubbed out the cigarette. “God, I can’t wait until I’m eighteen and I can legally drink with you guys. I hate babysitting.”

Yoochun fiddled with the DVDs, and put one in that no one watched. Twenty minutes into the show, Yunho and Junho were making out, Yoochun was asleep with his head in Junsu’s lap, and Jae was trying to unbutton Changmin’s pants. Changmin moaned, and held onto Jae’s wrists.

Jae smiled and straddled his lap. He kissed him and rocked their hips together.

“Stop it,” Changmin said, and pulled Jae so he was sitting next to him.

“Oh, come on, Minnie. Let me be your whore again. That was hot.”

Changmin smiled. “It was hot, but you’re not exactly sober, and I’m tired.”

Jae frowned. “But HoHo are getting it on. Why can’t we?”

They both looked to the pair. Yunho was practically naked with Junho mouthing his clothed erection.

“Yah!” Junsu suddenly shouted. And a shoe hit Junho in the head. “What the fuck?”

Junho stuck his tongue out and kept going.

“Fuck this,” Junsu said, and roused Yoochun. “I am not watching my brother fuck him again.”

“Again?” Jae asked.

Junsu shivered. “I walked in on them a couple days ago. God, felt like I had burned my retinas with acid.”

Jae and Changmin laughed.

“Where we goin’, baby?” Yoochun asked, rubbing his eye and yawning.

“Out of here,” Junsu said.

“Go to Jaejoong’s room,” Changmin said.

Junsu nodded as he pulled Yoochun up the stairs.

“Why my room?” Jae asked.

Changmin smirked. “Did you change the sheets after we fucked last night?”

Jae laughed. “God, my devious boyfriend, I love you.”

Changmin’s breath caught.

Jae leaned in and kissed him. “I do. I also know that I’m half drunk and that you think it’s just the soju talking, but I really do. You were so worried about me hating you, Min, but now you should worry about me loving you, because when I love someone, I love them forever.”

Changmin rolled his eyes, trying for unimpressed, but he was smiling. “Stuck with you forever, huh?”

Jae nodded.

“Considering the fact that I’m pretty sure I love you too, I think I can handle that,” Changmin replied.

“Pretty sure?”

Changmin smiled. “I’m only fourteen, hyung. It’s kinda freaking me out a bit.”

Jae returned the smile. “Okay. No more freaking Changmin out with sappy love confessions. Got it.”

Changmin laughed. He leaned over to kiss Jae, but his attention was pulled away from a loud groan from Yunho. A quick glance showed Yunho with his knees bet and Junho making quick work in preparing him.

“I say we take this upstairs,” Changmin said.

“Genius idea, as always, Min.”


End file.
